Numb
by broke lukas
Summary: Saat sekelompok pencuri mengacaukan konoha, dan kepolisian tak mampu lagi menangani. Sasuke seorang calon sarjana hukum merangkap anggota polisi diam- diam berambisi menemui sang tersangka. Tapi, rencana hanyalah hal tak pasti yang punya banya celah. bad summary, sasufemnaru slight sasusaku, and full typo. by B Broke
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : Massashi Kissimoto_**

 ** _Chara : femNaruto, Sasuke, Kiba and other_**

 ** _Genre : Romence, hurt/comfort and action … maybe_** ** _?_**

 ** _Rated : T semi plus+_**

 ** _Warning : banyak adengan Sasusaku-nya (demi kepentingan cerita). Typo bertebaran, aneh dan mungkin ada yang janggal juga. Pokoknya banyak kekurangannya!_**

 ** __SLOW UPDATE__**

 ** _Numb_by; B Broke_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kiba, pemuda dengan rambut bercat coklat itu menguap. Mengungkapkan betapa ia amat sangat bosan. Tangan kanannya sibuk memindahkan _channel Tv_ dengan remot, dan ia menyerah begitu mendapati hanya sebuah berita tentang pencurian besar yang di lakukan sekelompok bocah bernama 'bayangan rubah' yang berhasil menjarah Museum terkenal milik bangsawan Haruno mendominasi setiap _channel stasiun_ tv.

Malam minggu harusnya ia bisa menikmati megabioskop di tv- tv. Memakan popcorn atau menikmati acara lawak yang biasa ia tonton. Tetapi sepertinya kasus pencurian itu benar- benar membuat gempar seluruh kota Konoha, jadi mereka berlomba- lomba untuk menayangkan headnews itu agar rantingnya menanjak. Kiba mendesah, pria itu kemudian melempar remot itu ke sofa sebrang, setelah itu menyamankan diri untuk tidur.

"Setidaknya matikan tv- nya sebelum tidur, Gaki." Kiba melirik pada pria kepala empat yang baru saja duduk di sofa yang ia lempari remot. Malas menanggapi, pemuda itu hanya bergumam pelan.

"Kemana Naruto?" Kakashi, pria kepala empat itu bertanya. Ia terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, memindai kalau- kalau kesayangannya muncul.

Mendengar nada khawatir itu, Kiba kembali mendesah. Jujur saja, ia muak saat walinya itu hanya peduli soal Naruto. "Ck, taulah. Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia itu sok jadi pahlawan. Menyebalkan sekali. Apa dia tidak bisa menyimpan uangnya untuk dirinya sendiri?" Ketusnya, seraya memejamkan mata.

"Yahh" Kakashi mendesah berat. Ditatapnya bocah dua puluh satu tahun itu dengan kalem. "Dia tidak bisa, Kiba. Apalagi dari sanalah ia berasal. Jika kau lupa, masa lalunya adalah yang terburuk."

Setelah berucap dengan nada rendah Kakashi bangkit, tangannya memencet tombol _off_ pada remot kemudian meletakkannya pada meja dan segera beranjak menuju kamar. Meninggalkan Kiba yang terdiam memandang pada ternit ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Gadis muda bertubuh jangkung, dengan rambut lurus yang dikucir tinggi. Poni pendeknya miring ke kiri, dan beberapa yang tipis di sebelah kanan. Ia mengenakan kaos pendek yang tertutupi jaket kulit berwarna hitam, dan celana bahan yang panjangnya sampai mata kaki membalut kedua kaki rampingnya. Namanya Naruto, tanpa marga, ia punya ciri khas yang orang asia tak miliki. Rambutnya berwarna pirang cerah dengan dua bola mata yang sewarna batu shaffir. Kulitnya seperti caramel, agak coklat dan terlihat eksotis. Umurnya baru menginjak dua puluh tahun, bekerja di SPBU sebagai pelayan, shift- nya hanya dari jam 8 pagi sampai jam 4 sore. Dan ia single.

Malam ini seperti biasa, ia lebih memilih makan malam bersama 'keluarga besar'- nya. Orang- orang tuna wisma yang berada di tempat- tempat yang terisolir di kota konoha, tempat di mana ia pernah tinggal.

"Naruto, harusnya kau tidak usah repot- repot seperti ini. Kami tahu kau hanya bekerja dengan upah gaji yang kecil. Tapi apakah tidak berlebihan membelikan kami roti dan air minum setiap hari." Seorang pria tua, dengan pakaian nyaris compang- camping memandang gadis di sampingnya yang ikut menggigit sebungkus roti.

"Sudahlah, paman. Jangan pikirkan itu, masalah gaji itu tanggung jawabku. Paman nikmati saja makan malamnya." Balas Naruto santai, mata birunya menerawang. Memandang pada jalanan kota yang ramai.

Pria tua di sampingnya, atau yang sering Naruto panggil 'Paman'. Adalah pria yang dulu pernah menolong Naruto, sebelum ini ia mengalami masa kelam. Di umurnya yang ke empat tahun ia terbangun di sebuah panti asuhan yang kumuh, tak mengingat apapun dan dalam keadaan penuh perban. Karena tak mengingat namanya, orang tua panti memanggilnya 'Naruto'. Ia dirawat selama dua tahun, dan terpaksa di buang ke jalannan karena bangunan panti di robohkan oleh pemilik tanah, ia berpisah dengan teman pantinya yang hanya terhitung jari, terlunta- lunta dan kelaparan. Sampai seorang pria beranak 4 memungutnya. Membawanya pada kawanan pengemis yang hidup di gang- gang sempit bergenting langit.

Yah, itu adalah sedikit dari masa lalunya, ah, bukan itu hanya permulaan masa lalunya yang pedih. Naruto menghela nafas, tak mau mengingat kembali kenangan lama. Gadis bertubuh jangkung itu lantas berdiri, tatkala ia telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Paman, aku masih ada urusan. Titip salam untuk Kato dan Shima."

"Baiklah, hati- hati di jalan. Dan terimakasih banyak untuk makanannya." Senyum sayu mengembang, menambah lipatan keriput pada pipi pria tua itu. Mengantarkan kepergian gadis muda yang berjalan menjauh menuju motor sport- nya.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

Beberapa kertas terbang melayang sedang sebagian besar jatuh menghantam permukaan meja dengan keras. Seraut wajah tak ramah semakin menggelap. Rambutnya yang telah sedikit memutih bergoyang ketika pemiliknya mendongak dan mengatur nafasnya yang berat. Uchiha Fugaku merasa kesal ketika kasus yang baru- baru ini terjadi tak segera terselesaikan, dan terkesan semakin mendesak. Para "bayangan rubah' itu benar- benar membuat reputasinya sebagai seorang kepala kepolisian terlihat buruk di mata masyarakat, mengetahui identitas para tersangka saja belum apalagi menangkap mereka sesegera mungkin.

Ditambah lagi, sebagian kepala keluarga bangsawan mendesaknya untuk segera menangkap para pelaku pencurian itu. Tak terkecuali calon besannya, keluarga Haruno. "Sasuke!" Panggilnya dengan suara nyaris melengking.

Sasuke, sosok muda yang saat ini tengah memilah- milah berkas di meja seberang menoleh. Kemudian beranjak menghampiri ayahnya. "Segera ke tempat lokasi. Cari beberapa bukti dan segera laporkan padaku!" jengkelnya.

"Tapi bukankah agen Shikamaru telah melakukannya?"

"Kau membantahku?" mata elang sewarna Onyx memincing. Menyalurkan intimidasi pada mata kelam anaknya. "Lakukan sekarang atau pernikahanmu dengan Sakura batal, Sasuke."

Mendengar nada sarat ancaman itu, Sasuke mendengus. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan hukum yang belum genap menyelesaikan study- nya. Ia suka memecahkan berbagai masalah tetapi tidak berniat untuk bergabung di kepolisian. Dengan kata lain, ia tak pernah mau membantu ayahnya kalau bukan karena keinginannya sendiri atau karena paksaan ayahnya. Jujur saja, kasus pencurian yang telah terjadi selama bertahun- tahun ini sangat menarik. Apalagi jika dilihat pada siapa yang menjadi korban- korban mereka, Para koruptor busuk yang bergelimang harta haram. Mereka pencuri, tapi pencurian mereka selalu berhasil dan tak pernah terlacak keberadaannya. Bahkan sampai saat ini, tapi diam- diam Sasuke telah mendapat sebuah bukti. Ia pernah menyimpan beberapa CCTV yang ia desain sendiri dan telah ia tempel pada setiap tempat tak biasa di bagian gedung museum milik kekasihnya. Di salah satu monitor CCTV, ia menemukan seorang jangkung yang belum ia ketahui jenis kelaminnya. Hanya saja seseorang itu mengenakan sebuah jaket mantel tebal disaat cuaca begitu panas. Sosok itu masuk pada salah satu bilik kamar mandi, tapi setelah beberapa jam ia tak pernah keluar, sampai para 'bayangan rubah' menjarah museum pada malam harinya. Sampai di situ, dengan misteriusnya CCTV yang ia pasang mati secara bersamaan. Ia yakin, kalau di antara rubah bayangan ada yang memiliki kemampuan setara hacker. Karena beberapa detik sebelum mati, pada layar monitornya sempat menampilkan virus yang masuk.

Sesampainya ia di depan museum Haruno, bukannya masuk melalui pintu depan ia malah menghampiri seorang gadis muda dengan rambut di cat merah muda. Gadis manis berbalutan jas formal berwarna hitam dan rok pendek yang ketat, Haruno Sakura tersenyum lebar ketika bibir tebal calon suaminya menempel pada permukaan bibirnya yang lembut. Mereka saling melumat, kemudian berhenti pada hitungan ke tiga puluh dalam satuan detik. "Istirahat?"

"Ya, kantor sebenarnya meliburkanku. Tapi tetap saja itu membuatku tak nyaman. Lagipula ini kasus pencurian bukan pembunuhan. Ayahku masih sehat saja meski barang berharganya telah raib." Jawab Sakura dengan kekehan pelan. Dibalas senyum miring oleh Sasuke, pria muda itu dengan mesra menarik pinggang Sakura. Menempelkannya pada dirinya dan menggiring gadis itu menuju mobilnya. "Mau kencan?" Tawarnya santai. Melupakan tuga pokoknya datang ke museum.

"Boleh. Tapi kasusmu?"

"Haha, jangan difikirkan. Pak tua itu tidak akan bisa memanfaatkanku. Lagipula aku sudah minta Suigetsu dan Juugo mendatangi lokasi. Mereka pengamat yang baik daripada aku."

.

.

.

.

Konoha Squer, adalah gedung tinggi dan besar tempat di mana orang- orang berbelanja, mencari hiburan ataupun sekedar mengennyangkan perut dan memanjakan mata. Sasuke sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang menyukai keramaian, tetapi terkadang pekerjaannya membantu sang ayah mengharuskannya ke tempat- tempat seperti ini untuk menyelesaikan kasus yang ditangani, jadi ia mulai terbiasa dengan kepadatan penduduk pada suatu wadah atau tempat seperti ini. Ia mengajak kekasihnya ke sebuah restauran khas jepang yang cukup ramai dikunjungi. Menggiringnya pada bangku khusus sepasang kekasih dan menarikkan kursi untuknya.

"Terimakasih, sayang." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis menghias paras ayu-nya. Sasuke sendiri menjawab ucapan sakura dengan mengecup cepat belah bibir seksi itu, membuat gadis cantik yang merangkap kekasihnya itu tersipu malu. "Hei, sudah kubilang. Jangan menciumku tiba- tiba, inikan tempat umum. Tidak sopan tahu!"

"Siapa yang peduli itu sopan atau tidak jika ada gadis cantik siap dikecup di hadapanmu, sayang. Aku ini bukan orang yang suka menyia- nyiakan keempatan emas seperti ini." Balas Sasuke jenaka. Pria itu suka sekali menggoda kekaihnya, melihat bagaimana gadis anggun yang selalu memperhatikan ke- perfectionis-annya itu tersipu malu dan salah tingkah. "Ah, sudah. Hentikan. Kita di sinikan untuk makan. Kau mau makan apa?" akura mengalihkan perhatian, dan Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika gadis di hadapannya ini mencoba menghindari tatapannya.

"Baiklah, pesanlah apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan ke bawah sebentar mencari sesuatu. Aku akan kembali tiga puluh menit lagi." Kaki jenjang itu melangkah, meninggalkan Sakura yang belum sempat mengeluarkan protesnya. Gadis itu dengan muka masam menarik selembar daftar menu dan mulai memikirkan makanan apa yang kekasih prianya itu hindari, mungkin sedikit seafoot yang dicampur dalam sup tomat bisa membuat Sasuke kapok meninggalkan kekasih cantiknya ini sendirian. Meski hanya untuk ke kamar kecil sekalipun.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Tiga puluh menitkan lama! Paling- paling cuma mau menambah koleksi shotgun-nya."

Pria yang belum genap 26 tahun itu melangkah mantab ke salah satu toko senapan dan senjata tajam. Di Konoha tidak ada larangan bagi masyarakat untuk menggunakan senjata tajam ataupun senjata api. Tetapi selalu ada pajak yang harus mereka bayar ketika membelinya, semakin berbahaya senjata itu maka semakin mahal pula pajak yang harus mereka bayar. Upaya itu pemerintah lakukan agar tidak berdampak pada keharmonisan di antara masyarakat, dan untuk menghindari penyalahgunaan senjata, pemerintah telah menetapkan undang- undang bagi setiap nyawa masing- masing orang. Kematian di balas kematian, mereka yang sengaja membunuh orang lain akan dikirim ke sebuah penjara di hutan kematian, dimana tak seorangpun mampu keluar dari sana selain dalam keadaan mati. Tetapi jika seseorang itu tidak terbukti bersalah dalam kasus pembunuhan ia akan dibebaskan tetapi tetap dalam pengawasan kepolisian. Dan biasanya orang- orang ber- uang akan menggunakan senjatanya dengan bijak, mungkin sebagai alat berburu di hutan yang telah terkenal sebagai hutan terlarang. Atau sebagai koleksi bagi mereka yang punya fetish sendiri terhadap senjata- senjata seperti itu. Salah satunya adalah Sasuke, pria itu suka memamerkannya pada anak buah ayahnya yang bahkan belum tentu diizinkan memegang senjata api.

Sasuke membuka pintu toko, mengamati bagaimana toko itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada seorang penjaga kasir dan seorang pelanggan yang tengah berbincang. Mereka berhadapan, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, selain karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh, mereka juga menggunakan suara yang lirih. Seakan hanya mereka berdualah yang harus tahu.

Sasuke lama terdiam di depan pintu, mengamati si pengunjung yang entah bagaimana mengingatkannya pada sosok misterius yang ia curigai sebagai salah satu 'bayangan rubah'. Sosok itu tinggi, mungkin tidak lebih tinggi darinya, tapi cukup tinggi di bandingkan sakura yang notabenenya terkenal semampai. Postur tubuhnya juga, langsing dan bagian pinggangnya terlihat lebih ramping darinya. Pengunjung itu memiliki hal yang sama dengan salah satu sosok 'Bayangan rubah' sebagai ciri- cirinya. Meskipun ia tak dapat melihat wajah atau seperti apa tampilan sosoknya ketika tidak dibalut jaket mantel tebal. Insting- nya berkata bahwa pengunjung itulah sosok itu.

Diamatinya lebih intens si pengunjung, di balik jeamper coklatnya yang tebal, ia menangkap seikat rambut berwarna pirang cerah. Ia mengenakan topi hitam, dan topi itu menutupi sebagian puncak kepala sampai setengahnya. Sasuke tidak yakin, apakah pengunjung itu benar- benar pria seperti yang ia duga di awal, atau seorang gadis tomboy berbalut celana jeans tiga perempat dan jeamper tebal yang menutupi sosok feminimnya. Tapi, jika dia gadis dan bukan tersangka pencurian, lantas apa yang gadis itu lakukan di tempat sepi seperti ini. Apakah keduanya sepasang kekasih?

Terlampau serius dengan fikirannya, Sasuke tersentak kaget ketika penunggu kasir mendekati dan menepuk bahunya. Membuat ia tanpa sengaja saling berpandangan dengan mata biru si pengunjung.

"Ah, maaf sudah menganggetkanmu, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya si Pria kasir. Sasuke kelabakan, ia bingung dan seakan lupa dengan tujuannya datang kemari.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan melihat- lihat." Balas Sasuke setelah cukup lama terdiam. Ia berjalan, mendekati si pengunjung yang asik melihat ke arah lain dari atas kursi tinggi. Tangannya yang lentik mengetuk- ngetuk kaca atalase dekat kasir.

"Hai, kau pengoleksi juga?" Sasuke berbasa- basi, ia menarik kursi sebelah untuk ia duduki di hadapan si pengunjung yang secara tak sadar menarik minatnya. Dan mata kelam Sasuke seakan mendapat kesenangan dengan melihat si pengunjung lebih dekat.

Mata biru mengerling, meliriknya dengan tajam tanpa ada sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya yang seperti bocah. Ada guratan mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, menambah daya terik tersendiri untuk anak itu. Alisnya tipis dan sewarna dengan rambutnya, sedang kulitnya lebih gelap dari kulit milik Sasuke. Bibir Sasuke menampakkan seriangaian, terlihat sekali ia begitu tertarik pada sosok yang baru saja ia temui dan hadapi ini. Instingnya menggebu- gebu, sayang sekali ia belum menemukan bukti apapun yang mengarah pada seseorang terkait kasus menyebalkan itu.

"Hei, kau sepertinya lebih muda dariku ya? Berapa umurmu?" tangan Sasuke terangkat, hendak menyentuh dagu si pirang. Tapi kemudian tawanya lepas tatkala bocah itu menghindari tangannya dan menatapnya tajam sekali.

"Tuan, apa anda telah selesai memilih?" Suara si kasir menghentikan tawanya, lupa dengan apa yang ia inginkan sebelum itu. Sasuke bermaksud menyudahi acaranya dan kembali pada gadis manisnya sebelum benar- benar terjadi perang dingin di antara mereka. Iapun lantas turun dari duduknya, mendekati si kasir yang menunggunya di meja pembayaran. "Katakan pada bocah itu, aku tertarik jika mau berkencan." Ucapnya asal, yang di tanggapi si pria kasir dengan kekehan ringan.

"Anda bergurau? Sepertinya anda datang ke sini hanya untuk bersenang- senang. Kulihat tangan anda tak membawa apapun yang ingin di beli."

"Baiklah, ambilkan saja aku pistol di sana. Akan kubayar dengan Cash beserta pajaknya sekaligus."

Si pria kasir bergerak cepat, mengambil apa yang di tunjuk Sasuke, mengepaknya dan menghitung biayanya. Sambil menyerahkan bingkisan dan menyebutkan harganya, si kasir melirik Sasuke. "Anda buruk sekali dalam hal merayu, tuan." Bisiknya di sertai seringaian. Sasuke sendiri hanya menjawabnya dengan dengusan setelah itu berlalu pergi. Tak menyadari bahwa, si pengunjung menatap gerak geriknya sejak tadi.

"Well, Naruto. Dia tampan sekali bukan? Kenapa kau tak tersenyum sedikit padanya?" dan tatapan tajam itu beralih pada si Kasir.

Sasuke telah kembali ke tempat kekasihnya berada, tetapi tiba- tiba ia merasa tak lapar sama sekali. ia masih memikirkan tentang persamaan si tersangka dan sosok yang baru saja ia temui, ia memang belum mengetahui seperti apa rupa tersangka, ataupun bagaimana fisik rambut tersangka itu pastinya. Tapi jika instingnya tepat, maka bisa saja ini menjadi salah satu keberuntungannya. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya, hatinya senang luar biasa, tetapi ia telah mengabaikan gadis di hadapannya, membuat Sakura kesal bukan main dan memilih memakan makanannya lebih dulu.

"Apa ada wanita seksi menarik minatmu?" Sinisnya, ketika Sasuke sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan yang ia pesan. Oh, gagal sudah rencananya membuat Sasuke menemui alerginya.

"Oh, bukan. Aku tidak yakin kalau yang kutemui barusan itu seorang wanita, penampilannya terlalu macho untuk seorang wanita." Sasuke membalas santai, ia membalas tatapan kesal Sakura, dan tersenyum manis pada gadis itu. "Ayolah, ini adalah kencan kita. Bukannya menemaniku makan, kau malah berimajinasi menggauli pria. Jangan macam- macam, Sasuke!"

Tawa keras melantun, menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung. Selain senang membuat kekasihnya ini salah tingkah Sasuke juga sangat senang melihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu di dominasi raut kecemburuan. "Tenanglah, calon istriku tersayang. Aku sedang memikirkan cara menggiringmu ke ranjangku. Sepertinya mendengar desahanmu mampu membantuku menyelesaikan kasusku."

"Dasar Sasuke- kun mesum gila!"

Sepertinya Sakura mulai tidak tahan dengan sikap Sasuke, terbukti dengan bagaimana gadis itu membuang sendoknya pada mangkuk sup dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kaki menghentak pada lantai. "Ya ampun, seksi sekali gadisku itu saat marah." Rancau Sasuke menggila, bahkan tanpa sensor matanya mengamati bagaimana kedua belah pantat Sakura bergoyang seiring jalannya gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang sore, SPBU tempat Naruto bekerja kian sepi. Hanya ada dua atau tiga mobil yang mampir untuk mengisi bahan bakar. Ia baru saja melayani Pria tua yang meminta tolong padanya untuk membuka penutup tangki mobil dan menutupnya kembali ketika telah penuh. Ini telah mendekati pergantian shift, tetapi rekan kerjanya itu bahkan belum menunjukkan tanda- tanda kedatangannya. Di ujung sana, ia bisa melihat pria bertato hiu asik tertidur dengan posisi duduk pada kursi tingginya, sedang di ujung yang lain, pria yang cukup dekat dengannya bernama Sasori sedang menikmati musik yang keluar dari handphone- nya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, saat deru mesin mobil mendekat padanya, dan berhenti di hadapannya. Mobil itu terlihat mahal, dengan warna hitam metalik sebagai catnya.

Naruto mendekat, mengetuk jendela pengemudi bermaksud menanyakan jumlah nominal dalam satuan liter yang dibutuhkan. Dan jendela mobil itupun turun perlahan, menampilkan paras seorang pria yang pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya. "Hai, kita bertemu lagi? Bagaimana kabarmu?" Suara beriton yang terdengar main- main menyambut pendengarannya. Naruto nampak pasif dengan sikap pria di hadapannya. Ia menarik wajahnya menjauh, tak ingin lebih dekat pada paras pria itu yang seakan sengaja membuat mereka lebih dekat. Sasuke, pria itu menyeringai,

"Wah, jangan begitu. Kau membuatku merasa ditolak. Sejujurnya bensinku masih penuh, so tak perlu repot mengisikannya. Bisakah kau ikut makan malam denganku."

Naruto tak membalas, ia berdecak kesal karena dipermainkan. Ia berharap temannya segera datang dan menggantikannya, jadi ia bisa segera pulang dan membersihkan diri agar lebih segar. Tangan kurusnya di tarik, membuat Naruto tersentak dan dengan reflaks menariknya berbeda arah, di matanya Sasuke terlihat puas ketika melihat perubahan ekspresinya yang tiba- tiba.

"Makanya, jangan mengabaikanku. Jadi bagaimana, mau menemaniku tidak?" mungkin Sasuke terlihat seperi om- om hidung belang di mata Naruto, tapi pria itu tidak begitu peduli. Ia ingin mengorek segala hal tentang bocah di sampingnya ini, jika ada yang dapat dijadikan bukti, maka akan ia simpan rapat untuknya sendiri. Tidak akan ia bagi walaupun itu untuk ayahnya sekalipun, dengan begitu ketika instingnya benar, maka ia akan tahu alasan apa yang mendasari para 'Bayangan Rubah' itu merampok hasil curian koruptor. Tidak ada alasan lain dari Sasuke untuk menangkap 'bayangan rubah' selain ditanyai apa tujuannya. Lagipula ia memang tidak pernah ingin memenjarakan atau menghukum mereka seperti ayahnya. Karena Sasuke sendiri tidak menyukai para koruptor itu, terlepas bahwa calon mertuanya- pun sama sepert para lintah darat Konoha.

"Maaf, bisakah anda segera pergi. Saya harus ke toilet." Berlagak seperti orang yang terburu- buru, Sasuke yakin bocah dihadapannya ini hanya ingin segera terlepas darinya. Maka iapun memanggil penjaga SPBU yang lain untuk mendekat.

"Ya tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pria bertato hiu mendekat, bertanya dengan sopan pada Sasuke. "Aku kekasihnya," Sasuke menunjuk Naruto, "Namaku Sasuke, bisakah aku mengajaknya sebentar." Lanjutnya, yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto. Si pria Hiu sendiri terlihat tidak yakin, sebentar ia melihat Naruto yang menggeleng. Tetapi kemudian merasa kasihan pada Sasuke yang seakan amat merindukan bocah di sebalahnya. "Silahkan, tuan. Sebentar lagi Deidara juga akan datang untuk pergantian Shift dengan Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu, Kisame?!" Lengan kekar ditarik kencang, membuat pria bertato hiu itu menatap langsung pada wajah marah Naruto. Keduanya cek cok sebentar. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sibuk memahat nama bocah itu dalam pikirannya.

"Baiklah, tuan. Sepertinya Naruto telah sepakat untuk ikut dengan anda. Tolong jaga ia ya tuan, dia sangat berarti bagi kami, rekan kerjanya."

Mendapat persetujuan itu, rasanya seperti ia tengah mengalami jackpot luar biasa. Jari ia tak mampu menahan diri ketika ibir tebalnya melengkung membentuk senyuman lebar, memperlihatkan betapa senangnya ia bisa lebih dekat dengan bocah yang suka menekuk parasnya di belakang tubuh kekar Kisame. Melirik sejenak name tag pria baik hati di hadapannya, Sasuke berterimakasih. "Terimakasih banyak, Tn Kisame. Tenang saja, saya akan menjaganya sepenuh hati saya."

Sebelum Naruto sempat melarikan diri, Kisame tidak segan untuk menggendongnya dan memasukkannya pada pintu belakang mobil. Membiarkan Sasuke membawanya pergi entah kemana.

.

Sore beranjak malam, Naruto tidak tahu akan sampai kapan ia terjebak dengan Pria aneh yang masih senang menahannya dengan alasan makan malam bersama. Ia sudah dari tadi duduk tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun daging ayam panggang di depannya. Mengamati dengan alis menukik tajam pada gerak gerik Sasuke yang terlihat santai dan menyebalkan.

"Makanlah. Dagingnya empuk, tenang saja. Tidak akan masuk ke sela gigimu." Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, bocah pirang itu mengalihkan pandangan. Mengamati beberapa tunawisma duduk dan tertidur di emperan toko- toko yang telah tutup, ada kilat sedih di tatapan matanya. Tetapi Sasuke belum menangkap dari mana datangnya kesedihan itu.

Pria itu menghentikan acara makannya, tertarik dengan sedikit ekspresi si bocah pirang. Selama di perjalanan bahkan setelah mereka saling berhadapan dengan makanan di tengah- tengah mereka bocah itu sama sekali belum membuka suara. Padahal, banyak sekali yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan, tentang alasan bocah itu berada di toko senjata tajam dan apa pekerjaannya, apa saja yang ia lakukan dari pagi sampai paginya lagi, ah, terlalu banyak sampai ia mungkin akan di sebut terlalu ikut campur urusan pribadi seseorang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia terlanjur mencurigai bocah ini. Dan lagi, sepertinya ia bocah yang cerdas.

"Tolong jangan menatap saya seperti itu, saya tidak nyaman." Si bocah membuka suara, kecil dan menggemaskan. Meski sasuke tak menyukai anak- anak, bukan berarti ia tak mampu menilai. Ia juga bisa merasa gemas dengan sesuatu, perasaan ingin mencubit, menggigit atau mungkin memeluk erat- erat adalah yang paling umum ia rasakan, tentunya saat bersama Sakura yang umurnya masih dibawahnya.

"Sepertinya dari awal kau memang tak merasa nyaman. Mulai saat ini berusahalah untuk rileks ketika aku bersamamu, okey? Kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir, karena aku tidak bernafsu dengan pria sepertimu." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya, tersenyum mencemooh sambil menelanjangi Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai pada apa yang bisa ia lihat.

Bocah pirang melirik tajam, dengan kesal ia menegakkan punggungnya. Membiarkan Sasuke mengamatinya lebih intens, "Apa aku semirip itu dengan sosok pria? Apa kau bisa melihat gundukan pada selangkanganku, atau tonjolan pada leherku!? Dengar, tuan. Aku tidaklah takut denganmu, melainkan aku sama sekali tak menyukai keberadaanmu. Aku benci polisi! Sekarang anda mengerti?!"

Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu saling beradu, saling melempar tatapan ketidak sukaan. Naruto terengah, dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika ia mendapati dirinya tanpa sadar menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajah. Bukan karena ia tersipu malu, melainkan rasa muak yang tiba- tiba saja melanda hatinya membuat emosinya tak terkontrol.

Tangan alabaster terulur, menggenggam erat pada pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya dan menariknya dengan mantab. Masih saling beradu tatapan, Pria itu berujar pelan, "Darimana kau tahu aku seorang polisi?"

"..." tiba- tiba saja suasana di sekitar mereka menjadi berat. Naruto walau tak begitu nampak, ia menahan nafasnya menyadari sesuatu.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Sasuke telah menangkap raut terkejut dari gadis yang telah masuk dalam perangkapnya. Dari tangannya, Sasuke dapat merasakan getaran akibat rasa gugup yang ditimbulkan oleh pertanyaannya.

Menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai senang, Sasuke berujar lamat- lamat, "Nah, bisa kau jelaskan. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku seorang polisi? Sedangkan pertemuan awal kita, aku hanya mengenakan kemeja kantor." Tantangnya.

Naruto menghentakkan tangannya, melepas secara paksa genggaman Sasuke. Sambil menyambar segelas air putih dan meminumnya dengan rakus, ia mendengus keras sekali. "Insting." Jawabnya cepat tanpa mau membalas kembali tatapan Sasuke.

"Masuk akal." Kepala hitam itu mengangguk pelan, tetapi tatapannya masih asik menjelajahi paras bocah di hadapannya. Seakan menanti perubahan ekspresi yang berarti. "Kau punya masalah dengan polisi?"

"Banyak! Tolong jangan bertanya lagi, saya ingin pulang." Naruto menjawab cepat, bocah yang telah Sasuke yakini sebagai seorang gadis itu memegang gelasnya erat, menyalurkan kekesalan. Bibirnya yang tipis terkantub rapat.

"Akan kuantar pulang, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." Sasuke meletakkan tangan kananya di atas meja, menyangga tubuhnya yang condong nyaris mendekati Naruto. Ia tatap lekat- lekat mata shafir yang dipenuhi emosi milik gadis di hadapannya.

"Apa kau salah satu dari 'mereka'?" Bisiknya, menuai delikan tajam Naruto.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud anda."

Sasuke mendengus, seolah ia telah paham bagaimana arah pembicaraan ini. Tangan besarnya meraih sesuatu dalam kantong jaket, dan mengeluarkan sebuah chip kecil yang Naruto ketahui sebagai memory card. "Bayangan Rubah, siapapun mereka aku tidak peduli. Jika ada salah satu dari mereka berada di hadapanku saat ini. Aku akan menangkapnya dan 'memeliharanya' sendiri."

"Kau tahu apa isi di dalamnya?" Lanjut Pria itu seraya memperlihatkan chip kecil di depan wajah Naruto. Tetapi naruto sama sekali tak merubah raut wajahnya, ia tetap tenang meski Sasuke mengintimidasinya sedemikian rupa.

"Bawalah ini bersamamu, dan berikan aku jawaban, apakah sosok itu adalah dirimu, sweety." Chip berpindah, Sasuke sengaja meletakkan benda itu di atas meja di hadapan Naruto. Sasuke bertaruh jika memang sosok yang sempat terekam kameranya adalah Naruto maka gadis itu akan menganbilnya tanpa berani menampakkan diri kembali, atau jika gadis itu benar- benar pintar, ia akan mengecoh dengan segala hal.

Menatap sejenak benda itu, tangan tan Naruto meraihnya kemudian melemparkannya tepat di kening Sasuke. Pria itupun sempat mengaduh dan mengusap dahinya dengan telunjuk tangan kiri. Tak menduga sedikitpun bahwa si gadis akan melakukan hal bodoh dengan membuang chip itu entah kemana.

"Apa kau bodoh!" bentak Sasuke, ia berdiri, melihat kemana saja untuk menemukan Chip keayangannya. Tetapi entah bagaimana, benda itu seakan- akan telah raib. "Itu bisa jadi barang bukti!"

"Biar saja. Aku tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin anda menuduh saya sebagai perampok hina seperti mereka!? Di kota ini masih banyak orang yang seharusnya anda curigai, bukan saya yang hanya seorang gadis lemah bertubuh kurus!"

"Hei! Kalau kau bukan, kenapa harus membuang barang berhargaku!? Kau bisa sajakan berkata baik- baik dan meyakinkanku untuk tak mencurigaimu! Lihat, karena kau aku jadi harus bersusah payah!"

Keduanya saling menyalahkan, mereka juga bahkan tak peduli ketika orang- orang di sekitar mereka asik memandanginya. Naruto yang telah dibuat amat kesal melempar piring beserta ayam yang sama sekali tak ia sentuh, kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah dilanda Shock.

Seorang pelayang mendekat, dan memberikan Sasuke struk pembelian ditambah bunga untuk mengganti piring yang pecah.

"APA KAU BERCANDA?! INI TERLALU MAHAL UNTUK PIRING BEKAS SEPERTI ITU!"

"Maaf tuan, tapi bos saya tidak terima karena anda membuat para pengunjung yang lain merasa tidak nyaman. Tolong segera lunasi pembayarannya."

"H*ll! Fu**ing H*ll!"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari, Sasuke tak menemukan Naruto dimanapun, bahkan pada tempat kerja gadis itu. Tetapi selama ia tak mampu menemukan Naruto, ia telah berusaha mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya lewat beberapa anak buah yang ia miliki.

Naruto, tanpa marga. Tercatat sebagai anak angkat kedua seorang mantan anggota kepolisian yang telah diberhentikan dan sekarang menjadi gamer berpenghasilan tak lebih dari sejuta perbulannya. Tidak di sebutkan dari keluarga manakah gadis itu berasal, hanya saja dalam catatan keluarga yang di tulis oleh pemerintah Konoha, Naruto diambil ketika umur 12 tahun dari jalanan dalam kondisi sekarat. Hatake Kakashi, wali gadis itu, saat itu ia telah memiliki anak angkat bernama Inuzuka Kiba, bocah dua tahun lebih tua dari Naruto yang menjadi korban penculikan. Ia tak dikembalikan karena keluarganya telah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Naruto tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cerdas, tetapi ia lebih memilih bekerja serabutan setelah lulus sekolah daripada melanjutkan kuliah.

Jam kerjanya di POM Bensin adalah delapan jam perhari, tidak ada catatan khusus seperti kenakalan yang ia lakukan. Gadis itu di kenal baik di lingkungan kerja maupun di daerahnya. Tapi yang paling menarik minat Sasuke adalah, ketika beberapa tunawisma yang anak buah Sasuke tanyai mengatakan bahwa gadis itu telah banyak membantu mereka dengan memberi mereka makanan setiap hari, terkadang satu kali atau bahkan dua kali makan.

Sasuke merinci penghasilan Naruto, dan membandingkan dengan pengeluaran yang gadis itu lakukan. Tetapi nampak ganjil karena sepertinya besar pasak daripada tiang menjadi perumpamaan dikeeharian Naruto. Yang ada dipikriannya saat ini, darimanakah uang Naruto selanjutnya berasal. Ketika gadis itu sama sekali tak memiliki pekerjaan tetap ebagai pegawai SPBU. Dari Kakashikah? Atau dari "pekerjaa' yang telah ia duga sebelumnya?

Mungkin ia bisa sedikit mengurangi lingkup pencariannya dengan berfokus pada Naruto, karena sebelum ini, Instingnya adalah yang paling benar.

.

.

.

 **"** **Kyuubi, hati- hati. Kau bisa keluar melalui ventilasi di sisi kirimu setelah berhasil. Aku telah menyiapkan kostummu untuk hari ini di luar. Jangan sampai ada yang melihat wajahmu, dan sebisa mungkin hindari tempat- tempat tertentu yang bisa saja di selipi kamera cctv."** Suara dalam earphone yang terpasang memberi interuksi. Tubuh jangkung terbalut jaket kulit serta celana jeans panjang berdiri tegak setelah keluar dari lubang saluran AC yang baru saja lewati untuk memasuki ruangan harta incarannya.

Jari- jari yang terbalut kaus tangan putih terangkat, membenarkan letak earphone yang terpasang pada telinga kanannya **. "Tunggu, aku sedang menyambungkan perangkatku pada kamera pengawas."** Jeda sejenak, sepasang mata yang tertutupi kaca mata hitam itu menyorot seluruh ruangan. Jika dihitung, kira- kira ruangan ini berukuran empat kali empat. Ada dua lemari besar pada sisi kanannya, di belakangnya, dua meter ke atas dari lantai, lubang yang ia lewati menganga lebar.

Di depannya, berjarak tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri sebuah brangkas besar dengan kunci tombol berdiri gagah menghadap pada pintu besi yang tertutup rapat. Itu pintu keluar. Dan di sisi lain Brangkas, ia dapat melihat sebuah ventilasi seukuran satu kali setengah meter telah dimodivikasi untuk mempermudah jalan keluarnya.

 **"** **Ah, aku berhasil. Untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, aku tak bisa mengacaukannya lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Lakukan dengan cepat, dan kenakan topimu. Sebisa mungkin jangan membuat suara, ada tiga orang penjaga di depan pintu masuk. Saat kau berhasil mendekati brangkasnya, tempelkan saja alat itu. Akan ku kacaukan sistem paswordnya. Setelah semuanya selesai, segera keluar lewat ventilasi di sebelah kiri brangkas, ada tali yang telah di siapkan Sky. Setelah itu kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Sekarang bergeraklah, waktumu tersisa dua puluh lima menit dari sekarang."**

Ujung topi di tarik, menutupi sedikit bagian wajahnya dengan bayangan. Kakinya dengan lincah menghindari sensor yang dapat ia lihat lewat kacamata ex-ray ciptaan rekannya. Tak lama ia mampu menapak tepat di hadapan brangkas, menganbil alat pengacau kode yang terlihat seperti hape android dan menempelkannya pada mesin password. "Aku sudah menempelkannya." Ucap sosok itu pada seeorang di seberang sana.

Tak lama, bunyi 'Tek' terdengar, tak mau menyia- nyiakan waktu, segera saja ia buka pintu brangkas. Menjarah emas batangan di dalamnya dan memasukkannya pada tas yang telah ia persiapkan.

 **"** **Jangan lupa cabut lagi alatnya dan segera pergilah dari sana. Kumohon, kali ini jangan buat keributan."** Ada nada memohon dalam suara si pengintruksi. Sosok itu menyeringai, ia lepas earphone itu setelah sebelumnya menjawab "Roger." dengan bisikan penuh semangat. Baginya, pencurian ini takkan menyenangkan tanpa memberi tahu pemilik harta lebih cepat. Jadi, begitu ia mencabut alatnya, ia juga telah meninggalkan stiker bergambar rubah hitam di dalam brangkas. Berlari dengan cepat ke arah ventilasi, menarik tutupnya turun dan keluar dari sana sambil dengan sengaja menyenggolkan kakinya pada sensor alarm.

.

Di atas sana, semua penjaga terlihat ribut. Sky telah menanti temannya yang sebentar lagi akan turun. Ia kesal sekali ketika si tengik Kyuubi memulai kerusuhan. Ia tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang dicari bocah itu ketika menjalankan misi ini. Yang ia tahu, Kyuubi bukan orang yang suka mencari sensasi dengan seakan- akan menjadi pencuri paling legendaris di zaman ini. Ooh, baginya selamat tanpa di ketahui identitasnya saja ia sudah syukur, kenapa si tengik itu malah suka sekali berbuat tingkah. Lihat! Orang- orang jadi menamai mereka 'bayangan rubah', hah! Norak sekali.

BRUG! Tas terjatuh di sampingnya, disusul sosok jangkung bertopi biru. "Kau dasar idiot." Makinya begitu Kyuubi telah sampai dan membereskan peralatannya. "Merekalah yang idiot, inilah yang akan terjadi jika seenaknya mengumpulkan uang rakyat." Balas Kyuubi santai.

"Kau sengaja membuat orang- orang serakus babi itu takutkan?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka akan sangat tertekan memikirkan bagaimana cara menyimpan uang yang baik."

"Ambil pakaianmu, aku akan membawa hasilnya. Seseorang ingin membeli emas batangan ini dengan harga dua kali lipatnya. Ah, sebelum itu, kemana sepatumu yang satu?"

Mata biru mengerling, melirik pada partnernya yang menyodorkan baju gantinya, "Terlempar ke dalam saat aku melompat meraih tali."

"Whut? Kau bahkan baru memakainya sekali, bajingan~"

.

.

.

.

Saat itu, sasuke tengah berkencan. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa rumah keluarga Danzo di rampok, bayangan rubah tentu saja. Penyelidik menemukan stiker itu lagi. Ayahnya juga menelepon dan menyuruhnya langsung datang ke lokasi. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang kesal bukan main karena merasa kencannya selalu di ganggu tugas Sasuke. Padahal sebulan lagi mereka akan mengadakan pernikahan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk sampai ke tempat kejadian perkara. Ia akan memasuki rumah megah yang di kunjungi banyak orang itu, tetapi sempat terhenti saat seseorang yang tak lebih tinggi darinya tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahunya. Orang itu mengenakan jaket tipis berwarna biru, tubuhnya jangkung dan rambutnya tertutupi topi rajut sampai batas telinga.

Sasuke sempat melihat sejumput rambut pirang pada tengkuk pria itu. Ah, setidaknya menurut pandangan Sasuke dia adalah Pria. Tapi karena itu hanya kejadian biasa, ia lantas tak lagi peduli dan segera mendekati sekumpulan polisi di dekat pohon cemara.

"Shika! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya pada Pria muda berjenggot tipis. Salah satu anak buah kepercayaan ayahnya, yang terkenal pemalas.

"Pencurian, semua emas batangan milik Danzo lenyap. Anehnya, para penjaga itu tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menyelinap melalui lubang AC dapur dan bergerak menuju ruang penyimpanan. Aku menemukan bukti sebuah stiker bergambar rubah, juga sebuah sepatu tanpa pasangannya, tapi ini hanya sepatu murahan."

Tak puas dengan jawaban Shikamaru, Sasuke maju. Merebut rokok Shikamaru cepat dan menghisapnya banyak- banyak. "Kau sudah memeriksa ruang CCTV?" Tanyanya lagi, berharap akan ada petunjuk langsung untuk menemukan para banyangan rubah. Ah, sial sekali. chipnya telah hilang karena gadis bau kecur di restoran ayam.

"Sudah, mungkin Neji bisa menjelaskannya untukmu." Sasuke mengerti, para polisi ini dalam keadaan jenuh. Mereka terlalu lelah berusaha mengungkap kasus ini yang tidak pernah menemukan ujungnya. terlihat sekali Shikamaru mulai malas untuk menjelaskan rinciannya, dan menyuruh Neji, bawahannya untuk memberikan Sasuke jawaban.

Sasuke beralih, mendekati Neji yang membawa beberapa berkas dan menunjukkan foto- foto hasil rekaman CCTV.

"Ada yang aneh dengan pola matinya cctv, yang pertama adalah cctv di kebun belakang. Ada empat di sana, tetapi yang mati hanya pada bagian pagar kebun, menyorot langsung ke jalanan. Tak ada apapun dan siapapun sebelum cctv itu mati, dan bahkan setelahnya padahal jika dihitung durasinya hanya sampai sepuluh detik. Yang kedua adalah cctv pada dinding luar dapur, mati dengan durasi dua menit. Tak ada tangga di sana, jika melihat pada ketinggian ventilasi lubang AC yang berjarak kurang lebih dua setengah meter dari tanah, akan sangat sulit bagi kita untuk menaikinya tanpa batuan alat.

Dilanjutkan cctv ruang tengah selama lima menit, ruang makan sepuluh detik, ruang tidur utama lima menit dan ruang bersantai yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari ruang penyimpanan tiga puluh menit, yang kami duga hanya sebagai pengecoh. Sebelum cctv pada ruang penyimpanan mati selama tiga puluh menit pula. Sayangnya jika mereka lebih peka, mereka akan dengan mudah menangkap pencuri itu sebelum terlambat. Melihat cctv di kediaman ini rusak secara teratur dan bergantian." Jelas Pria muda berambut coklat itu panjang lebar. Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi, ia membayangkan seorang gadis muda melakukan itu dengan lincah dan cepat. Sepertinya memang terlihat mustahil, tapi bisa saja itu terjadi.

"Apa ada yang sempat melihat tersangka?"

"Ada, seorang penjaga sempat melihat orang itu keluar dari ventilasi udara dengan tali tambang biasa, tidak begitu jela karena gelap. Arahnya ke kebun belakang. Tapi mereka tak menemukan apapun setelah sampai di sana. Talinya terpotong di tengah- tengah dengan simpul diujungnya. Hanya bekas rokok saja yang mereka temukan."

Naruto, pemuda Uchiha itu masih mencurigai gadis itu sebagai dalangnya. Tetapi apakah etis bila seorang gadis sepertinya merokok, dia tidak akan mungkin sempat merokok ketika waktunya dibatasi 1 jam 12 menit 20 detik. Menaiki lantai tiga dengan melewati ventilasi lubang ac tidak mudah, kecuali ia punya alat canggih yang mampu membantu tangan dan kakinya merekat pada alumunium atau tembok, mungkin memang bisa merokok, tetapi asapnya akan terbawa melewati lubang AC yang lain dan menyebar keseluruh ruangan. Jika duggannya benar, berarti ada orang kedua di sana, menunggu gadis itu turun dan mengawasi keadaan.

Jika Sasuke boleh menilai, para bayangan rubah itu hanya menggunakan trik murahan untuk mengecoh. Tetapi waktu yang mereka gunakan selalu tepat, dan hanya pada saat orang- orang lengah saja mereka melakukannya.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya, mengamati hal yang mungkin dapat menarik perhatiannya. Dan ia menemukan sosok yang sempat menabraknya itu berdiri di depan gerbang lama sekali, Sasuke menyernyitkan alis, merasa heran dengan apa yang sedang orang itu lakukan. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku, dan matanya yang tertutup kaca mata mengarah pada gedung tinggi itu. Jika tak salah melihat, sasuke menemukan sosok itu menyeringai lebar, sebelum beranjak pergi dengan sebuah sepatu berada pada kaki kirinya.

"Ah, tunggu!"

"Ada apa, Sir?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Neji, Sasuke berlari mengejarnya. Tetapi ketika sampai di depan gerbang, ia tak menemukan apapun selain kesunyian. Malam telah semakin larut, dan Sasuke memilih untuk pulang ke apartemennya sambil memikirkan kecocokan fisik pria itu dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Kau darimana, Naruto? Kenapa baru pulang?" Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa ruang tengah. Melihat dengan pandangan menghakimi ketika gadis jangkung baru saja memasuki ruang tengah dengan sekantong mie instan di tangan kanannya.

Melihat sejenak pada pintu keluar, gadis itu membalas tatapan walinya. "Aku mengajak mereka makan di kedai, dan membicarakan banyak hal. Jadi aku sampai lupa waktu, maafkan aku."

Pria berusia empat puluh tahunan itu mengangguk, memaklumi alasan gadis itu begitu senang menghabiskan waktu bersama orang- orang tuna wisma diluar sana. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Mulai besok sebisa mungkin tolong jangan pulang terlalu larut, kau itu seorang gadis. Akan berbahaya jika ada beberapa preman mendekatimu ketika tidak ada siapapun yang mampu menolong."

"Hmm." Naruto bergumam sebagai jawaban. Ia lantas meneruskan jalannya menuju lantai dua. Ia sempat menatap beberapa detik pintu pada samping kamarnya. Itu milik Kiba, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan pria itu tetapi sepertinya si pemilik kamar telah jatuh terbuai mimpi.

.

.

.

Keesokannya Naruto melakukan aktifitasnya kembali, setelah selama beberapa hari ia meminta libur untuk urusan pribadi, gadis itu telah kembali bekerja di POM bensin. Melayani orang- orang untuk mengisi bahan bakar, di temani kedua rekan kerjanya, Sasori dan Kisame.

"Hei, Naruto. Pacarmu itu kemarin terus- terusan datang mencarimu kesini. Memangnya Kau tidak memberi tahu dia kalau kau izin kerja?" Kisame membuka suara, ia meninggalkan posnya untuk duduk di kursi jaga milik Naruto sedang gadis itu masih sibuk mengisi tangki sebuah mobil.

"Wah, memangnya Naruto sudah punya pacar? Eeciee, ajak kenalan dong kita." Sasori menepuk bahu Naruto keras, yang langsung di hadiahi tatapan tajam dari gadis itu. "Dia bukan pacarku, kalian gila ya?!"

"Masa?" Kisame berujar main- main, ia menopang dagunya pada lengan yang dilipat di atas loker penyimpanan uang, tersenyum menggoda pada gadis satu- satunya di antara mereka, di susul dengan Sasori yang bersiul ringan mengolok Naruto meski wajah Naruto sama sekali tak berubah. "Kalau kalian punya ingatan bagus, dia itu anak dari kepala kepolisian yang sudah bertunangan dengan anak gadis kementrian perhubungan, Haruno Kizashi." Balas Naruto santai, ia kemudian menuntup tangki mobil. Menganbil uangnya dari si pembeli dan mengucapkan terimakasih di sertai senyuman.

"Waah, aku tidak tahu kau begitu banyak tahu tentangku."

Suara beriton yang amat ia kenal, mengangetkannya. Kisame semakin bersorak melihat kedatangan pria muda bermarga Uchiha itu yang tiba- tiba. Sasuke mengenakan mantel coklat yang panjang, di baliknya ada kemeja putih berdasi biru dan celana bahan yang panjang sampai menutupi mata kaki. Terlihat keren dan luar biasa untuk pria makulin sepertinya. Langkahnya lebar, mampu membantunya dengan cepat mendekati Naruto.

"Hai, tuan. Apa kabar?" Sapa Kisame antusias. Ia melambaikan tangan dengan riang pada Sasuke yang telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Naruto, yang kemudian di balasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Baik, tuan Kisame. Aku sekarang baik- baik saja setelah melihat wajah menggemaskan gadis ini, mungkin sedikit senyuman darinya akan membuatku mampu menyelingkuhi Sakura." Sasori mendengus, perasaannya saja atau pria ini memang suka membual. Sedikit kecewa juga kalau Naruto tengah di dekati pria ber'istri'.

"Ya, dan anda memang luar biasa." Kisame membalas santai. Dan Sasuke kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto yang seolah sibuk menghitung uang.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Ucap Sasuke kembali serius, tetapi Naruto sama sekali tak beranjak. "Aku tengah dalam misi, bekerjasamalah denganku jika kau memang bukan salah satunya." Bisik Sasuke malanjutkan ucapanya. Ia sempat mengamati sekeliling untuk memastikan tak ada siapaun yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Kepala pirang mendongak, membalas pandangan Sasuke dengan intens. "Apa untungnya menolongmu?"

"Dengar, jika kau bersedia, aku akan membantumu menggalang dana pembangunan rumah susun gratis bagi tunawisma. Bagaimana? Bukankah itulah yang menjadi cita- citamu?"

.

.

Mobil sedan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang pada jalanan aspal ibu kota. Sasuke telah berhasil membawa gadis itu untuk menaiki mobilnya. Ada yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Naruto bukanlah salah satu anggota 'bayangan rubah'. Meski banyak sekali dugaan- duga yang mengarah pada gadis itu. Dari kebencian gadis itu pada para polisi, kemampuan ekonomi gadis itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangan para tunawisma setiap hari dan postur tubuh serta gestur berjalan gadis itu yang mirip sekali dengan sosok yang ia beri title terangka pada rekaman Videonya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu selain pegawai SPBU?" Sasuke bertanya, ia melirik gadis yang asik memandangi jalanan dari kaca mobil di sampingnya. Sama sekali tak mau membalas tatapannya ataupun berbicara sepatah kata sejak menduduki kursi penumpang di sebelah sopir. "..."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku curiga kau mencari uang haram untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pangan para tunawisma."

"Aku membantu ayah memainkan gamenya." Sasuke mengangguk, sedikit puas ketika Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya meski sedikit. Ditariknya tuas mobil, memasukkan pada gigi dua ketika jalan menanjak akan dilalui.

"Aku mendatangi Kakashi. Kutanyakan kenapa kau begitu terobsesi dengan para tunawisma di sana. Tapi Kakasih hanya menjelaskan bahwa kau memiliki masa lalu yang buruk, kau berasal dari kalangan mereka dan berakhir di sayanginya sampai menjadikanmu anaknya. Kalau aku boleh bertanya, apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kenapa kau membenci polisi sepertiku?" lewat sudut matanya, Sasuke mampu menangkap gerakan jemari Naruto yang mengerat. Itu sedikitnya mampu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke meki tidak secara detail. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu mengantubkan rahangnya kuat, Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itu mungkin saja adalah hal yang tak mampu dibicarakan. Jadi iapun memutuskan tak bertanya kembali demi menjaga mood gadis itu.

Ia tak mau hubungannya rusak hanya karena ia terlalu tergesa- gesa ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Jika Naruto adalah benar sang bayangan rubah, maka pasti ada alasan kenapa dia selalu mencuri uang para koruptor, walau pasti tidaklah jauh- jauh dari tentang sebuah balas dendam. Untuk saat ini, mungkin ia tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut.

Mobil sedan milik Sasuke berhenti di sebuah halaman depan rumah, Naruto tidak tahu kenapa ia di bawa ke sini. Sekilas ia sempat membaca papan nama di depan gerbang, "Jalinan Kasih" itu nama dari rumah di depannya. Di sudut halaman ada beberapa alat permainan, seperti jungkat- jungkit, bola dunia, ataupun ayunan. Dan di sisi yang lain ia dapat melihat taman mini yang berisi beberapa pohon sayuran dan bunga- bunga. Tempatnya kecil tapi sangat rapi, Naruto juga dapat mendengar suara riuh rendah begitu keluar dari mobil. Sasuke tersenyum padanya, dan memberi kode untuk mengikuti pria itu dengan gerakan dagu. Tak membuang waktu dan ia juga terlalu penasaran, maka Naruto mempercepat langkahnya untuk menyamai jalan Sasuke yang lebar.

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas ketika keduanya sampai di depan pintu yang tertutup. Ada jeritan dan gelak tawa yang begitu lepas. Kernyitan pada dahi Naruto semakin terbentuk, dan Sasuke hanya menyeringai mengetahui itu. Ketukan sebanyak tiga kali Sasuke lakukan, dan pintu bercat coklat di depan mereka terbuka dengan seorang bocah berusia kira- kira lima tahun yang menampakkan diri. Bocah itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi- giginya yang ompong. " _Okaeri_ , Sasuke- _san_!"

Gadis pirang tersentak, tatkala anak- anak di dalam rumah berhambur dan memeluk tubuh pria itu seraya tertawa lebar. Naruto juga bisa melihat bagaimana mata kelam Sasuke menampakkan kebahagiaan dan kepuasan. Halisnya terangkat, menebak apakah Sasuke adalah guru mereka, tempat ini terlalu mirip seperti sekolah anak TK daripada rumah huni, walaupun bentuk rumahnya seperti rumah huni kebanyakan. Naruto tetap dalam posisinya, berdiri dan mengamati bagaimana interaksi Sasuke dengan anak- anak itu.

Beberapa saat Sasuke seolah mengbaikannya, tapi sejurus kemudian pria itu berdiri dari jongkoknya, menarik beberapa anak untuk ia hadapkan padanya dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada anak- anak itu sebagai teman kerja pria itu.

"Whoaa~, kakak cantik, keren sekali. Rambutnya warna emas!" Mereka berseru senang, berkumpul dan melingkari gadis muda itu yang nampak gugup. Sepasang shafirnya melirik pada Sasuke, meminta tolong lewat tatapan mata. Berharap pria itu dapat membantunya mengatasi situasi canggungnya dengan anak- anak ini.

Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit nyaris tertutup menanggapi isyarat mata Naruto. Kepalanya menoleh begitu seorang bocah laki- laki berseru senang ke arah Naruto, "Kakak, namanya siapa, kak? Kakak, rambutnya cantik sekali."

"Iya, mirip warna matahari!"

"Wuah! Mata kakak juga seperti langit!"

"Bukan langit, tapi mirip pantai!"

"Kakak malaikat ya?!"

Naruto kelimpungan, ia tidak pandai menyikapi situasi seperti ini. Anak- anak ini terlalu bersemangat dengan hal baru yang mereka lihat. Satu persatu dari mereka ia amati, dari seorang bocah lelaki manis yang memiliki cekungan pada pipinya ketika tersenyum, atau pada gadis manis dengan gigi gisulnya. Mata mereka berbinar cantik, dan senyuman mereka begitu lebar, sebagian anak nampak memejamkan mata ketika tersenyum. Keadaan ini mau tak mau membuat gadis muda itu ikut tersenyum. Ia berjongkok, menyamai tinggi mereka dan memperkenalkan diri. Tak banyak yang ia bicarakan, ia hanya menyebut nama dan di mana ia tinggal, selebihnya ia hanya menanggapi ocehan anak- anak itu dengan mengangguk kaku atau menggeleng.

Di sudut matanya, ia kehilangan sosok Sasuke. Pria itu tanpa sepengetahuannya telah pergi. Ia tidak tahu kemana pria itu pergi, tetapi hatinya masih merasa tenang seolah mengerti kemana dan kenapa lelaki itu pergi. Tak lama berselang, Sasuke muncul dari pintu masuk, bersama seorang wanita tua yang mengikutinya. Ia bisa melihat keduanya terlibat percakapan, sebelum Sasuke memanggilnya dan membuatnya bangkit untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus ke sana." Ucapnya kepada anak- anak yang mengelilinginya. Mereka nampak kecewa, tapi Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi reaksi itu. Bukan karena ia tak peduli, tapi karena ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan anak- anak usia aktif.

"Naruto, ini pengelola panti asuhan, namanya Bibi Kaede." Jelas Sasuke begitu ia telah berdiri di depan Pria itu. "Panti?" Naruto bergumam tak yakin, ia menaikkan satu alisnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia belum mengerti. Sasuke mendengus, kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menyentil dahi Naruto keras sekali.

"Ssshhh!" Gadis itu mendesis pelan, ia sempat melotot pada Sasuke sebelum mengusap cepat pada dahinya yang memerah.

"Idiot." Bisik Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sekarang Naruto mengerti tempat apa yang sedang ia kunjungi. Tapi ia masih belum tahu maksud Sasuke membawanya kemari. Mata biru langitnya mengedar, dan berakhir pada mata coklat seorang nenek tua yang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Nenek itu tersenyum ramah padanya, mengucap nama dan mengulurkan tangan padanya, jadi mau tak maupun ia balas menjabat tangan dan menyebutkan nama demi kesopanan.

"Ini adalah panti asuhan yang didirikan Sasuke- sama sejak delapan tahun yang lalu. Dan saya adalah salah satu pengurus panti asuhan ini, Naruto-san."

Di hadapannya, Sasuke tersenyum bangga, dia dengan kepala mendongak menatap dirinya lewat ekor mata. Alih- alih merasa kagum, gadis itu malah mendengus dan seolah mencibir lewat bisikan. "Ah ya, dia memang hebat dalam masalah ini, Nyonya. Ia terlalu kaya sampai memutuskan mendonasikan uangnya pada panti asuhan. Sungguh, itu adalah pencapaian yang bagus." Ucapnya menanggapi, sedikit memberi penekanan pada beberapa kata untuk menyindir Pria di depannya.

"Kau benar, gadis muda. Berkat dirinya sekarang saya merasakan bahagianya merawat seorang anak. saya adalah janda tua yang sama sekali tidak di karuniai seorang anak. Jadi ketika saya telah beranjak tua dan begitu merindukan sosok anak kecil yang polos, Sasuke- sama datang dan membawa saya kemari. Memperkerjakan saya sebagai pengasuh pertama untuk tiga orang anak yatim piatu."

Naruto mengangguk, ia tak bisa menjawab ketika matanya menangkap keharuan dan kebahagian yang terpancar pada pandangan wanita itu kepada Sasuke. Ia yakin, jika Sasuke membawanya ke sini adalah untuk memamerkan kekayaannya yang mampu menafkahi dua puluh empat orang anak yatim piatu dan beberapa pengasuhnya. Tapi, ia tak bisa membaca tujuan pria itu melakukannya. Apa pria itu tengah mengoloknya yang hanya mampu memberi makan orang- orang tunawisma tanpa memberikan mereka hal lain seperti rumah dan pakaian. Tapi sungguh, Naruto tak pernah berniat memamerkan atau membandingkan apa yang ia lakukan dengan orang lain, terlebih pada Pria sombong seperti Sasuke.

"Naruto, ikut aku." Terlalu banyak melamun, membuat gadis itu tak sadar bahwa wanita itu telah selesai bercerita. Dan kini telah memasuki rumah di susul anak- anak yang lain. Hanya tinggal ia dan Sasuke yang saat ini berjalan ke arah ayunan di halaman itu.

Pria bermarga Uchiha itu mendudukkan diri pada satu ayunan, mengayunnya dengan kedua kaki panjangnya dan menatap tepat pada matanya, "Aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan, bocah."

"Kau berfikir aku telah menyombongkan diri dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Tapi bukan itulah tujuanku membawamu datang kemari." Lanjutnya. Naruto sendiri memilih diam, tak bergerak di samping Sasuke dan tetapmendengarkan. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, betapa aku sangat mendukung para bayangan rubah. Aku tidak pernah tega melihat anak- anak seperti mereka terlantar dan terlunta- lunta dijalanan. Aku mendirikan ini untuk mereka, tak bisa maksimal karena semuanyapun butuh perhitungan. Banyak sekali anak- anak seperti mereka di dunia, butuh bantuan, butuh perlindungan, sedang orang- orang yang seharusnya membantu dan melindungi mereka malah berenang- senang dan menumpuk harta."

"Naruto, jika kau benar salah satu dari mereka. Maka ayo kita bekerja sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Ajakan Sasuke tempo hari, terus terngiang- ngiang dibenaknya. Ia tidak tahu, mengapa pria itu begitu menyakini opininya. Menganggap dirinya benar- benar anggota bayangan rubah. Ia memang tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya diam bahkan sampai kembali dengan selamat di rumahnya. Tetapi pria itu juga tak mendesaknya lebih lanjut, seakan Pria itu telah merencanakan dan menduga apa jawaban yang akan ia berikan.

Naruto membuka loker, mengamati seragam pelayan SPBU dengan tidak fokus. Pikirannya melayang pada pertemuan keduanya dengan Sasuke, di mana pria itu memperlihatkan chip dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat, tetapi ia tolak karena berfikir bahwa Sasuke hanyalah main- main.

"Yo, selamat pagi." Sasori muncul dari balik pintu, mendekat dan membuka loker di sampingnya. Naruto bisa merasakan lirikan heran dari pria awet muda itu, sebelum ia menoleh dan membalas tatapan Sasori. "Apa pria itu masih mencurigaimu?"

Tak ada suara, tak ada jawaban. Tapi Sasori lebih tahu dengan tatapan Naruto. "Rilex saja, sebentar lagi opininya akan salah."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, senpai?"

"Otak bayangan rubah lebih pintar dari siapapun, Naruto. Sekarang bekerjalah dengan tenang, dan jangan fikirkan apapun." Sasori berganti seragam, ia sempat menepuk kepala gadis itu sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tak mampu melepaskan bebannya.

.

.

Malam itu, bayangan rubah beraksi lagi. Kali ini mereka berhasil menjarah harta milik keluarga Yamanaka. Ketika itu secara kebetulan Sasuke berada di sana sedang menyerahkan undangan pernikahan bersama Sakura. Saat kejadian kaburnya, sasuke berpapasan dengan sosok jangkung itu di perkebunan dekat jalan menuju gerbang. Yang membekas di pikiran pria itu adalah bagaimana kedua bola mata gelap menyorot dengan kaget ke arahnya. Topi itu lepas, dan membuatnya sedikit mengetahui warna asli rambut si pemilik, pirang pendek. Dan ia yakin, ada jakun pada leher sosok itu. Ia tak sempat menangkapnya, gerakan sosok itu amat lincah sampai ia tak mampu mengimbanginya.

Ketika itu pulalah, perasaan bersalah menyusup dalam hatinya. Ia mengingat Naruto, gadis yang telah ia tuduh sebagai tangan bayangan rubah. Patut jika gadis itu marah di samakan dengan mereka yang mencuri barang haram. Sosok itu, postur tubuhnya sama persis dengan sosok di rekaman cctv miliknya sama pula dengan postur tubuh gadis itu, tinggi serta pinggangnya ramping. Mungkin memang ada dua orang yang sama, yang memiliki ciri sama persis, karena tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini. Rambut pirang itu juga ia pernah melihat tanpa sengaja di kediaman Danzo. Itulah yang membuatnya menarik kesimpulan bahwa Bayangan rubah yang melakukan aksi tak pernah berganti orang. Dan kini ia tahu, si tangan bayangan rubah seorang pria. Itu artinya, Naruto bukanlah sang tersangka.

"Sasuke, kau baik- baik saja, sayang?" Suara lembut yang menenangkan, membuyarkan segala pikiran Sasuke. Pria itu memandang calon istrinya, melihat bagaimana alis merah mudanya bertaut menampilkan ekspresi kekhawatiran.

"Ya, aku baik- baik saja." Sedikit mendesah, tatapan Sasuke kembali mengarah pada jalanan kota yang ramai. Tengah kota tidak pernah terlihat sepi, selalu ramai dengan kendaraan dan beberapa pejalan kaki.

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari tempat kejadian, setelah sebelumnya mengamati kembali jejak- jejak pencurian itu untuk mengumpulkan petunjuk dan barang bukti, tetapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan apapun selain beberapa juta uang telah raib dari brangkasnya. Mengingatnya rahang Sasuke mengeras, ia telah amat dekat dengan sosok jangkung itu, dan sama sekali tak bisa menemukan petunjuk siapa pemuda itu. Ia harus cepat menemukannya atau orang suruhan ayahnyalah yang akan menemukannya lebih dulu. Jika itu terjadi, semua yang telah ia rencanakan akan berantakan. Sudah lama ia menanti pertemuannya dengan sosok itu, kalau boleh dibilang, ia salah satu penggemar mereka. Meski ia seorang calon sarjana hukum sekalipun, yang tahu benar jika tindakan mencuri, merampok dan merampas harta orang lain adalah tindak pidana yang hukumannya tidaklah kecil. Sasuke tahu mereka bersalah, tetapi pria itu sudah terlanjur muak melihat para pejabat dan bangsawan yang gemar sekali menggemukkan diri. Jadi, ketika orang- orang itu dirampas lagi hartanya oleh orang lain, kembali pada tempat semestinya dan berakhir ketakutan bila terjajah lagi adalah hal yang sangat membuat kedua bola matanya berbinar.

Sasuke menarik tuas gigi, kemudian membelokkan stiran mobil menuju sebuah bangunan megah bergaya tradisional jepang dengan halaman luas berisi taman serta tempat parkir. Sakura yang belum tahu maksud calon suaminya menyernyitkan dahi ketika pria itu membukakan pintu mobilnya dan menyuruhnya keluar.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku lupa memberitahumu jika ibu ingin kau menginap malam ini." Jelasnya sambil menampilkan ekspresi bersalah. Gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura itu tersenyum manis. Setelah itu bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas dan melenggang pergi diikuti Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sangat kesal karena kejadian tadi. Istirahatlah tanpa menemaniku berbincang dengan ibu. Ya, sayang?" rangkulan mesra didapat Sasuke pada lengan kanannya ketika ia berhasil menyamai langkah pendek gadis itu.

Mendengar bagaimana pengertiannya sang calon Istri, Sasuke tersenyum senang. Ia menepuk kedua lengan Sakura yang memeluknya penuh pengertian. "Baiklah, calonku yang baik hati nan sexy. Aku akan langsung menjamah kasur malam ini."

"Hahh, dasar Sasuke~" keluh Sakura menanggapi ucapan ambigu pria itu. Keduanya berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu masuk. Menikmati setiap langkah yang mereka ambil serta meresapi perasaan maing- masing lewat sentuhan fisik. Di atasnya, rembulan terlihat benderang setelah keluar dari gumpalan awan, menyinari keduanya sampai memasuki rumah.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TO BE COUNTINUE_**

 **** ** _Hay, hay! Apa kabar kalian semua? Yang kenal saya, yang sok saya kenal... pa kabar?_**

 ** _Uuh, saya kangen pisan sama ffn, udah dari dulu rencananya mau update ini. Tapi suuuusaaaah bingit nyari waktu buat pegang compie. Serius! Boro- boro ngetik ya, waktu megang aja udah di rebut sama anak kecil di rumah saya, wkwkwk._**

 ** _Sebenarnya ini masih belum mencapai target, tapi sayanya udah kebelet pingin update. Heemmm, yang minta update ASAP, maaf ya, mungkin nggak bisa. Genrenya agak berat buat saya, dan ini saya baru pertama kali bikin, jadi perlu banyak rencana dan ide.._**

 ** _Oh ya, mau promosi dikit. Saya bikin cerita di watty, silahkan mampir kalau berkenan. Nama akunnya Broke010_**

 ** _Saya nggak pindah ke sana, cuma kalo lagi pingin publish cerita and nggak bisa ngetik pakai komputer jadi larinya ke sana. Yang udah saya up di sini nggak bakal saya pindah ke sana, begitu juga sebaliknya. Soalnya, guys, itu terlalu ribet, apalagi sinyal di tempat saya itu gampang- gampang SUSAH. Jadinya.. gitu aja, huehehehe_**

 ** _Okelah. Thanks aja buat yang udah baca sampai ke Author note ini. See ya!_**

 ** _Salam kangen_**

 ** _B Broke_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_._**

 _Malam yang gelap dengan awan hitam menggantung di langit Konoha. Butiran- butiran air, deras mengguyur kota padat itu, membuat para pejalan kaki terpaksa berteduh di bawah atap yang mereka temui di pinggir jalan, atau kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut tebal, menikmati kehangatan di balik tembok bata yang hangat. Terlihat damai, nyaman, dan tanpa beban. Tak berfikir bahwa di sekeliling mereka banyak sekali orang- orang terlantar yang kesulitan mencari tempat berteduh. Berusaha mengais sederet kardus untuk melindungi putra- putri mereka dari ganasnya angin dingin yang menerbangkan butiran hujan._

 _Disalah satu gang yang cukup tersisih dari keramaian kota, sebuah keluarga tunawisma mendirikan tembok kardus di bawah atap gedung tinggi, menyandar pada tembok usang yang catnya telah terkeluoas dimakan usia. Ada tujuh orang di dalamnya, saling memeluk menghangatkan diri. Udara sedingin es berhembus, membuat empat anak kecil di antara mereka merintih, dan seorang bayi mungil dalam pelukan ibunya menangis tanpa suara._

 _Ibu yang memeluk bayi itu mengangkat kausnya, memberi si bayi Asi agar lebih tenang, tetapi meski telah di sesap, tak sedikitpun air Asi keluar. Ada raut sedih dalam wajah letih sang ibu, ia menangis dalam diam ketika putra terakhirnya sama sekali tak mendapat asupan makanan di hari ini. Seandainya bayi ini telah berumur enam bulan, mungkin ia bisa mencarikan makanan lembek yang bisa dicerna sebagai pengganti Asi. Tetapi, bayi ini baru lahir seminggu yang lalu, perutnya takkan mampu mencerna makanan keras seperti apel busuk atau nasi basi. Ditambah lagi anak bungsunya ini tengah sakit, ia tak tahu apa penyakitnya, yang ia tahu tubuh putranya sangatlah kurus dan selalu lemas nyaris tak punya tenaga, bahkan menangispun tak pernah mengeluarkan suara._

 _"_ _Bibi, apa adik bayi baik- baik saja?" sebuah suara mungil terdengar, si ibu bayipun dengan cepat menoleh ke asal suara. Seraut wajah cemas menghiasi wajah bulat itu, si ibu yang melihat ingin bisa menjawabnya, hanya saja suaranya tak dapat keluar meski ia telah membuka mulutnya._

 _"_ _Naruto, tidurlah, Nak. Bayi kecil sedang mengantuk, jangan diganggu dulu ya?" Ibu bayi bersyukur, saat sang suami mengambil alih pembicaraan, dia dapat meliha bagaimana lelaki ramah itu membujuk si kecil Naru untuk tidur. Jadi iapun juga memutuskan menimang bayi mungilnya yang tak berhenti membuka mulutnya. Memberinya lullaby dengan bersenandung kecil, dalam hatinya dia berdoa, agar Tuhan menghentikan penderitaan anak terakhirnya. Agar Tuhan tidak menyiksa bayinya lebih dari ini. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia teramat tak tega melihat kondisi anaknya._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam kian larut, hujan yang turun telah berhenti menumpahkan muatannya, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang ringan menjauhi gubuk kardus. Gadis kecil itu dapat melihat paman baik hati menggedong bayi mungilnya ke suatu tempat, naruto fikir mungkin sedang ditidurkan, jadi dia berniat mengikuti keduanya tanpa membangunkan siapapun._

 _Sampai pada tempat beralas tanah yang tandus, pria itu berhenti cukup lama, mengamati bagaimana anaknya tidur dengan tenang dalam pelukannya. Setetes air mata mengalir, disusul anakan sungai pada pipi tirusnya, ia peluk erat- erat bayi dalam dekapannya, menyalurkan betapa ia amat sangat menyayangi anaknya. Perasaannya terasa berat di saat lelaki itu meletakkan bayinya di atas tanah yang dingin. Mengamati sejenak tubuh bayinya yang kian membiru. Dia tak tega, ia benar- benar merasa seperti penjahat meskipun apa yang ia lakukan adalah agar anaknya tak tersiksa akibat kekurangan makanan. Dunia ini kejam, sekejam mereka- mereka yang selalu menyisihkan orang- orang sepertinya._

 _"_ _Maafkan ayah, sayangku. Ayah sangat tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini, maaf karena ayah lebih memilih menggunakan cara ini. Tapi niat ayah adalah baik, setelah ini, semoga kau dapat tidur dengan tenang dan nyaman di sana. Ayah menyayangimu, putraku.." Kecupan penuh perasaan mendarat pada kening bayi yang dingin, tak ada respon, tak ada gerakan. Sampai sebuah hantaman pada dada kecil yang rapuh itu mengakhiri semuanya._

 _Naruto menjerit, membangunkan semuanya. Mata biru jernihnya dengan jelas melihat apa yang paman baik hati itu lakukan pada bayinya. Walaupun gadis itu tahu, bahwa sebelum kaki besar sang paman menghantam dadanya, bayi itu telah pada batasnya, telah menemui ajalnya. Naruto tahu alasan apa yang membuat paman baik hati itu terpaksa melakukannya, dan gadis itu juga teramat tahu mengapa semua ini dapat terjadi. Dari situlah kebenciannya terhadap orang- orang tak berhati muncul, dari situlah ia memiliki tekad membuat orang- orang yang gila harta merasakan apa yang paman dan semua orang tunawima rasakan. Ya dari situlah semuanya bermula._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Disclaimer : Massashi Kissimoto_**

 ** _Chara : femNaruto, Sasuke, Kiba and other_**

 ** _Genre : Romence, hurt/comfort and action … maybe_** ** _?_**

 ** _Rated : T semi plus+_**

 ** _Warning : Saya tidak menjamin sebuah kesempurnaan dalam fiksi ini. Tapi jika kalian berkenan dan merasa ada yang kurang baik dalam penulisan ataupun ingin sekedar menyampaikan perasaan maka silahkan sampaikan melalui 'review'._**

 ** __SLOW UPDATE__**

 ** _Numb_by; B Broke_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kyuu, bos memanggilmu." Sky menepuk bahu kawannya, setelah itu mengambil duduk pada sofa yang berseberangan dengan Kyuubi.

Bibirnya yang merah membentuk seringaian saat melihat seberapa masamnya wajah bocah tengik yang baru saja mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa. Untuk beberapa detik ke depan, Sky tertawa melihat bibir tipis milik Kyuubi menggerutu. "Kau pasti bicara yang tidak- tidak padanyakan?!" Bentak Kyuubi pada akhirnya. Dari sepasang mata birunya, ia dapat melihat Sky menampilkan seringai menyebalkan sambil menggunyah kripik kentang miliknya.

"Aku bicara apa adanya, jangan menuduhku sembarangan. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya jika itu bukanlah hal besar, sayang."

"Mati saja kau! Kudoakan semoga kau impoten dan tidak akan pernah punya anak sampai mati!" selorohnya begitu Sky menyelesaikan ucapannya. Meskipun terkadang lelaki itu sangat kalem, sebenarnya Sky adalah pria berengsek yang suka bicara seenaknya.

"Tidak apa- apa, sweety. Asal yang kunikahi itu dirimu."

Suara muntahan terdengar, tentunya bukan hal serius karena setelahnya Kyuubi memukul kepala bagian belakang Sky dengan keras. Tak lagi menghiraukan bagaimana pria bar- bar itu menertawainya, Kyuubi melangkah pada sebuah ruangan berkarpet merah. Ada sofa mewah beserta mejanya di tengah ruangan, dengan seorang pria yang duduk dengan anggun sambil menatap dirinya. Di samping pria itu, berdiri sosok lain yang ikutmengawasinya.

"Aaah, Kyuubi. Anakku, kemarilah sayang." Suara dengan nada ramah yang terdengar main- main melantun, yang ditanggapi dengan sikap diam dari Kyuubi.

Bosnya adalah pria paruh baya yang berusia empat puluhan tahun. Punya kekayaan melimpah dari hasil curiannya dan yang sebagian karena memang dia adalah pembisnis yang handal. Mata bak elang milik bosnya mengawasi, Kyuubi tahu kenapa ia dipanggil. Semua ini karena Sky dengan berengseknya mengadukan sikapnya yang suka membuat kerusuhan paska pencurian. Dia yakin, dibalik sikap tenangnya, dan selalu tanpa ekspresi, bosnya tengah menahan amarah.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu mengapa aku memanggilmu kemari, bocah. Dan aku tak perlu bertele- tele menyampaikannya padamu. Aku suka bagaimana kau berulah, tapi kalau sampai petunjuk itu tertinggal dan mengarah padaku, aku tentu tidak akan segan menggorok lehermu, Kyuu. Walaupun kau anak buah paling berharga untukku sekalipun."

Ucapan serius dengan nada paling dingin yang pria itu miliki membuat Kyuubi menelan ludah. Bocah itu bahkan tak mampu membalas tatapan bosnya. Selain itu, menjawab apa yang bosnya ucapkan dengan kata- kata bukanlah hal yang menguntungkan. Ia telah hafal tabiat pria itu, di samping suka berbicara seenaknya, memerintah dan bercanda, tetapi kemarahannya adalah sesuatu yang paling anak buahnya hindari.

Kyuubi mengangguk setelah untuk beberapa saat terdiam. Bocah itu tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih dari ditegurkarena dianggap mengabaikan. Jadi begitu tangan bosnya terkibas sebagai tanda pengusiran, kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan pria itu bersama tangan kanannya.

"Aku ingin kau terjun langsung mengawasi mereka. Berhati- hatilah karena mereka bisa saja tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Baik, Tuan."

.

.

.

.

"Sudah berkumpul ya, apa kami terlambat?" Sasuke dengan suara beritonnya yang khas membuat segala aktivitas di ruang makan terhenti. Kedatangan sepasang calon pengantin itupun disambut senyuman dua pasang suami istri yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi besan. Malam ini, seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha beserta calon besan mereka mengadakan makan malam bersama di kediaman Uchiha senior.

Mebuki, ibu dari kekasih Sasuke berdiri, menghampiri calon menantunya dan memeluk lelaki tinggi itu erat. Menyalurkan perasaan senang serta rindunya pada pria yang telah lama ia anggap sebagai putra kandungnya.

"Oh ya ampuun, kau sangat tampan, putraku." Sapanya dengan ramah. Mikoto, ibu Sasuke tersenyum dari tempatnya duduk, sedikit memberi kode untuk Sakura agar gadis itu mengambil duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak, anakku. Pamanmu Obito masih belum datang, dia baru saja menelfon kalau sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Maklum saja, dia baru saja menghadiri rapat rencana pembangunan daerah rumah susun bagi masyarakat tunawisma."

Lelaki dengan jaket kulit hitam mengangguk setelah mendapat jawaban dari ibunya, iapun kemudian berjalan beriringan bersama mertuanya untuk duduk bersebelah. Dan tersenyum begitu anggota keluarganya yang lain mengajaknya berbicara.

Uchiha Obito, adik lelaki ayahnya, pria berusia kepala empat yang dulu pernah menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian daerah, dan memiliki seorang anak buah yang amat loyal padanya. Dia terkenal jujur, tidak menghendaki segala bentuk kerjasama menyesatkan atau tindakan yang diluar kepribadian seorang polisi. Banyak masyarakat yang menyukai sikap ramahnya, tapi tidak sedikit pula yang membenci sifatnya itu, termasuk anggota keluarganya yang lain. Dua tahun lelaki tiu menjabat, tetapi entah karena alasan apa, ia dilengserkan. Begitu pula para anak buahnya.

Bagi Sasuke sendiri, pamannya adalah orang baik. Dia memang tak begitu dekat dengan adik lelaki ayahnya itu. Tetapi melihat bagaimana pamannya bersikap pada orang lain, membuatnya yakin dengan sifatnya itu. Satu lagi, dari sekian banyak keluarganya, hanya pamannyalah yang peduli dengan nasip orang- orang tak punya diluar sana. Bahkan dari tahun lalu pamannya telah berencana untuk membangun rumah susun bagi para tunawisma. Sejak dilengserkan dari jabatannya sebagai kepala polisi, Sasuke tahu pamannya membuka usaha bisnis, yang terus berkembang dan menjadi perusahaan yang terkenal dan di segani banyak orang. Bahkan berkat bisnisnya yang berhasil, pamannya memiliki wajah baru di pandangan orang- orang yang membencinya.

Makam malam segera dilaksanakan ketika seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut pendek serta senyum ramahnya memasuki ruangan. Sasuke tersenyum bisnis dan memeluk pamannya yang tengah memberinya selamat. "Ya ampun, keponakanku saja sudah memiliki calon. Sebagai paman, aku merasa menjadi pria tua tak laku." Candanya yang langsung disambut gelak tawa anggota keluarga yang lain.

Satu lagi yang menarik perhatian Sasuke, pamannya itu bergabung dalam keanggotaan parlemen kebudayaan dan kesetaraan. Memiliki ambisi membangun kesetaraan dan kemakmuran bagi anak- anak miskin, terlantar serta tunawisma. Rencana yang Sasuke miliki memang aneh, tapi dia ingin mengenalkan para bayangan rubah itu dengan pamannya. Mungkin jika keduanya digabung, para koruptor itu akan menggigit jari sampai putus.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin sehabis hujan deras. Pelataran SPBU tempat kerja Naruto masih terlihat basah, kecuali pada beberapa tempat yang tertutupi bangunan atau dedaunan pohon hias. Langit yang kelam terlihat lebih indah saat bintang- bintang mulai memunculkan diri, dengan rembulan sabit di tengah- tengah mereka. Satu atau dua kendaraan bermotor silih berganti memasuki area pom bensin, ada yang mengisi bahan bakar ada pula yang hanya sekedar menumpang istirahat.

Naruto, gadis muda berusia dua puluh tahun, baru tiga jam yang lalu berganti seragam. Shift-nya telah selesai tetapi dia sama sekali tidak berniat beranjak dari kusinya, menemani Deidara yang sekarang menjaga posnya. Sepasang matanya yang biru cantik mengedar, melihat tanpa niat pada segala arah atau berhenti pada titik tertentu yang menarik minatnya, pada seorang penjaja makanan yang kelelahan mungkin atau pada tumpukan makanan pada wadah yang bahkan nyaris tak berkurang. Keadaannya itu membuat ia ingat bahwa sejak siang tadi perutnya belum terisi. Bukan berarti ia tak memiliki uang untuk membeli seplastik onigiri jumbo dan sekotak teh karton yang biasanya ia beli, tapi karena kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang fit akhir- akhir ini membuatnya tak memiliki nafsu makan.

Lihat saja bagaimana keadaan hidungnya yang memerah dan penuh lendir. Beberapa kali ia bersin, dan beberapa kali juga gadis itu harus meninggalkan posnya untuk membuang lendir pada tempat- tempat yang menurutnya jauh dari pandangan mata pengunjung. "kalau kau kedinginan, kenapa tidak gunakan waktumu dengan cermat, idiot. Pulanglah dan hangatkan dirimu dengan selimut, atau carilah pria untuk kau tulari penyakitmu itu." Deidara berseru dari tempatnya berdiri, pria setengah cantik itu nampak sekali jengah melihat rekannya yang sok kuat mencoba menghangatkan diri dengan merapatkan jaket birunya.

"Malas. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu Kiba di rumah. Dia menyebalkan dan sangat cerewet." Balasnya dengan ketus. Gadis itu juga tak repot- repot untuk membalas tatapan prihatin yang Deidara lontarkan padanya. "Oh, kasihan sekali dia, pasti Kiba sangat menderita mendapat adik sepertimu."

Bola mata biru melotot, mengirim kekesalan pada Deidara yang baru saja berujar dengan nada mengolok. Tetapi meskipun ia telah melakukannya, lelaki dengan rambut pirang panjang itu sama sekali tak merasa takut. Mencibir pelan, pria cantik nan maskulin disaat yang bersamaan itu mendekati penjaja makanan, membeli dua bungkus onigiri jumbo dan dua botol air mineral. Setelah bertransaksi kecil, iapun membawa bungkusannya untuk mendekati Naruto.

"Nih, bawa pulang. Jangan tulari aku dengan ingusmu yang menjijikkan itu!" Ketusnya sambil begidig jijik. Ia menyerahkan satu onigiri besarnya beserta sebotol air mineral dengan cara melemparkannya cepat yang langsung ditangkap dengan tangkas oleh si gadis.

"Thanks. Kuharap ini tidak menyakiti perutku. Aku tidak mau tambah sakit gara- gara ketidak ikhlasanmu, Dei."

"Apa?! Bajingan kau!" wajah putih Deidara memerah, dia adalah pria yang gampang tersulut emosinya. Mendengar Naruto balik mengejeknya seperti itu membuatnya merasa tak dihargai. Walau terkadang ia pelit, bukan berarti ia tidak merasa ikhlas ketika memberikan sesuatu, semua itu hanya tergantung kondisi dan situasi.

Senyum kecil terbentuk, gadis dengan hidung merah itu terkekeh pelan saat menangkap perubahan rona wajah Deidara yang cepat. Ia dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin, mengedipkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya. "Bercanda. Terimakasih banyak, Deidara- senpai, atas makanannya. Anda baik dan sangat perngertian. Besok lagi ya?"

"Huh!" Rambut panjang disibak, bak seorang wanita puber Deidara memalingkan wajah. Dan amat terkejut saat mayanya bersirobak dengan sepasang mata kelam yang menyorot mereka penuh ketertarikan.

"Sasuke." Desis Naruto, penuh penekanan. Deidara dibuat terkejut tatkala seorang introvet macam Naruto_menurutnya_ menyebutkan nama pria asing yang familiar. Lelaki maskulin itu bahkan menjadi kikuk ketika suasana menjadi lebih suram begitu si Sasuke mendekati mereka seraya tersenyum manis. "Selamat malam, Naruto dan temannya." Sapanya ramah sekali. Deidara membalas canggung dan Naruto hanya mendengus keras sebagai jawabannya.

"Ada apa? Jangan membohongiku lagi dengan bantuanmu soal menggalang dana. Aku sudah muak denganmu!" seloroh gadis itu, alisnya menukik tajam, terlihat menakutkan meski ada sedikit lendir yang mengintip di balik lubang hidungnya.

Tangannya terangkat, bukan untuk melempari Sasuke dengan barang yang ia bawa. Melainkan untuk menyeka lendir itu dengan kausnya yang panjang. Membuat Deidara berjingkat jijik dan sedikit menjauhi Naruto. "Wahh, benar- benar kau ini!" Seru Deidara jengkel. Pria pirang itu akhirnya berhenti menerka- nerka dan memilih menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung penghasilan hari ini tanpa berniat mengabaikan keduanya sama sekali.

"Maaf- maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Aku hanya belum jadi orang penting, untuk kondisiku yang sekarang tentu saja menggalang dana adalah hal yang mustahil." Kaki berbalut kain bahan melangkah lebih dekat. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan penuh sesal. Sebetulnya ia tidak menyangka jika tawarannya akan dianggap seserius ini. Percayalah, ia bahkan tak memikirkan apapun ketika mengatakannya saat membujuk gadis blondie itu agar mau ikut dengannya.

".. aku benar- benar minta maaf, Naruto. Jadi, bisakah kau ikut denganku. Kali ini aku ingin bicara serius padamu. Kumohon.."

"..."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja mengantar Naruto ke klinik untuk membeli resep obat flu, kemudian keduanya memilih berhenti pada sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir trotoar untuk makan malam. Naruto sangat kesal, ia telah menolak pria itu beberapa kali. Tapi si kutu Deidara malah menyeretnya pada Sasuke dengan marah- marah. Lelaki maskulin itu bilang, keduanya membuat gaduh pom bensin, menyakiti telinganya dan menghancurkan konsentrasinya melayani pelanggan, padahal Naruto yakin tidak menemukan satupun pelanggan yang ingin diisikan bahan bakarnya oleh Deidara saat itu. Ditambah lagi ucapan Dei yang menyuruh Sasuke membawanya kemana- mana, membuatnya dongkol setengah mati ketika ia sama sekali tak mampu mempertahankan diri karena kondisinya yang sedang sakit. Jadi berakhirlah ia sekarang, di sini, di kedai ramen dengan segelas air putih di genggaman keduan tangannya dan secangkir kopi hitam di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku melihatnya. Dengan kedua mataku sendiri." Ujar lelaki itu memecah ketenangan diantara keduanya. Tangan sasuke terlipat di atas meja, dengan pandangannya yang lurus mengarah ke gerak gerik Naruto.

"... aku tidak tahu maksudmu, bastard."

"Bayangan rubah. Atau kata lain dariku, 'tangan' bayagan rubah. Tidak jelas sih, tapi kulihat dia seorang pria, dengan semuanya yang sama persis denganmu. Rambutnya, bentuk tubuhnya, dan gaya berjalannya."

"Kau tidak berharap itu akukan?" Naruto memotong cepat. Dan Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, tangan kanan lelaki itu terangkat, meraih cangkir kopi sebelum mengarahkannya pada belab bibir tipis untuk disesap.

"Sejujurnya, iya. Aku berharap itu dirimu." Jawaban tegas meluncur, setelah beberapa saat pria itu terdiam. Manik gelapnya menyorot pada wajah Naruto dengan serius. "Sebelum ini, instingku selalu tepat, tidak pernah meleset sedikitpun. Dan aku mempercayainya melebihi aku percaya pada anak buahku sekalipun.. mungkin dengan kejadian ini, menyadarkanku untuk tidak selamanya mempercayai insting, semua selalu punya kelemahannya bukan?" jari lentik berputar, mengikuti bentuk ujung cangkir, memainkannya seolah itulah permainan paling menyenangkan yang pernah Sasuke mainkan. Sepasang matanya masih berpendar penuh selidik, seolah menunggu reaksi Naruto yang dapat menguatkan intuisinya. Tentunya, sebagai orang yang tak pernah menginginkan kesalahan, Sasuke mesih berharap Naruto-lah sosok itu.

Tetapi yang didapatinya adalah ketenangan pada diri gadis itu, tak ada reaksi berarti yang membuatnya kembali curiga. Sejujurnya, ia merasa dijatuhkan. Ketika semua yang ia anggap benar tapi kemudian ia menemui hal yang berbeda, membuatnya nampak salah. Ah, bukan. Ia memang salah, dan ia tak menyukai perasaan seperti ini. Sasuke menarik nafas, membuangnya cepat sebagai penetralisir hatinya yang kecewa.

Sebelum keinti, Sasuke menyempatkan diri memejamkan mata beberapa saat. Dan setelah semuanya siap, barulah lelaki itu berujar lirih, " _Alright_ , aku meminta maaf padamu, Naruto. Aku tahu, kau menginginkanku mengatakannya sedari dulu. Tapi.." jeda sejenak, alis hitamnya mengkerut dalam. Tak lama kemudian decakan pelan mengakhiri ucapan pria itu. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal, dalam hatinya ia meratap, betapa ini bukanlah gayanya.

Melihat drastisnya perubahan ekspresi Sasuke, Naruto ikut menaikkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti mengapa tingkah Sasuke berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini. Sebelumnya lelaki Uchiha itu menampilkan raut bersalah yang menyedihkan, tapi sejenak kemudian berubah menyebalkan dengan seringaian khasnya. "Lupakan. Ingat saja di bagian aku meminta maaf padamu, karena itu sungguhan, darling. Ehem! Kudengar kau kehilangan ingatan di umur empat tahun, sempat tinggal dipanti asuhan yang akhirnya memberimu identitas baru, itu artinya kau pernah punya nama dan marga yang asli. Nah, bagaimana kalau kau kali ini ikut terjun ke lapangan bersamaku. Kau mungkin bisa temukan keluarga kandungmu, saudara kembarmu misalnya. itu jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku dalam penyelidikan, bagaimana?"

".. kau takkan pernah menemukan apapun, tuan." Balas gadis itu tenang. Ia melepaskan tatapannya dari Sasuke, setelah itu beralih pada permukaan air putih di dalam gelasnya yang bening. Menerawang. "Aku sudah mencarinya belasan tahun bersama paman Kakashi. Tapi sama sekali tak kutemukan apapun selain data diriku dari panti asuhan yang dibuat asal."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Dan aku lebih yakin lagi kalau aku hanyalah satu- satunya yang tertinggal di bumi. Tidak orang tuaku, tidak kakek nenekku. Dan tidak ada saudara apalagi kembar yang kumiliki."

Nafas Sasuke tercekat, ia dapat merasakan tajamnya pandangan mata Naruto ke arahnya. Juga ucapan gadis itu yang benar- benar tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Hatinya berkata, ia percaya dengan ucapan itu. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin di katakan, saya pergi dulu. Kepala saya pusing jadi saya ingin segera meminum obat dan pergi tidur. Permisi."

Bahkan sampai Naruto meninggalkan kedai, Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiba!" Suara bervolume keras, melebur dengan suara mesin pengisi udara untuk ban kendaraan. Tubuh ramping berbalut kaus oblong dan celana biru sepanjang mata kaki muncul di depan pintu garasi yang terbuka lebar. Senyum berjuta watt terpasang saat seorang lelaki muda mendekatinya, "Ah, Naruto? Mencari Kiba?"

"Halo, kak Gaara. Kau dua kali lipat lebih tampan dengan oli di seluruh tuhunmu nee. Hahaha!"

"Jangan menghinaku." Naruto terkekeh kecil, dan Gaara, lelaki muda pemilik bengkel mulai mematikan mesinnya. Memberesakan peralatannya baru setelahnya mempersilahkan Naruto duduk di sofa panjang dekat jendela.

Gaara adalah senior Kiba di kampus, keduanya mengambil jurusan tehnik dan membuka bengkel motor di garasi rumah Gaara sebagai penambah penghasilan untuk biaya kuliah. Naruto biasanya mampir di sore hari setelah jam kerja, atau pada waktu malam hari dan di hari libur. Tentunya untuk mengambil atau menyimpan motor sport kesayangannya.

"Bukankah kau kemari mencari Kiba?" Gaara bertanya heran. Ia melihat Naruto tak menjamah sofa, melainkan pada motor besar yang terparkir dipojok garasi. Jemari lentik Naruto meraba permukaan jok motornya, dan tersenyum ketika sensasi dingin menyambut permukaan tapak tangannya. "Tidak, aku kemari untuk menanyakan kabar Kurama."

Bola mata jade berputar, tak aneh mendengar ucapan Naruto. Gadis itu memang lebih peduli dengan kondisi motornya daripada kakak angkatnya. "Kiba sudah memperbaiki lampu depannya, dan karburasinya juga sudah diganti. Siapkan saja uang pembayarannya, kau tahu Kiba sudah berjuang keras memperbaikinya, ia pasti tidak mau kalau sampai tidak dibayar." Sambil mengelap tangannya yang penuh oli, Gaara berujar santai. Tak melihat kalau raut kesal memenuhi wajah Naruto.

"Kiba tidak pernah mau menerima uangku, dia bilang itu uang haram." Gumamnya tanpa niat memperjelas. Dan Gaara dibuat menyernyit karena tidak menangkap kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah, kalau mau minum ambil saja sendiri di kulkas. Aku mau lihat TV."

Langkah kaki terdengar, berdentum menapak pada lantai kayu. Gaara berhenti di hadapan sofa, meraih remot sebelum tubuhnya jatuh pada permukaannya yang empuk.

TV dengan layang sedang menyala, sebuah berita tentang pernikahan seorang anak kepala kepolisian Konoha dengan Putri menteri perhubungan sedang berlangsung. Keduanya fokus melihat bagaimana kondisi gereja yang orang- orang kaya itu gunakan. Sampai kamera mnyorot pada pria berusia sekitar empat puluhan tahun yang memberi komentar untuk acara yang berlangsung.

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Obito?"

Naruto mengangguk malas, ia masih tidur tengkurap di atas jok motor dengan kepala bersangga pada stang motornya.

"Dia pria hebat, kudengar dia akan membangun rumah susun dan mendata oang- orang terlantar untuk ia pindah ke sana nanti. Itu luar biasa sekali bukan? Mengingat tak semua orang kaya peduli dengan kondisi para tunawisma yang membutuhkan tempat berteduh di luar sana." Gaara berkomentar ringan, sesekali tangannya yang bebas meraih keripik kentang dari toples di sampingnya.

"..." Gadis pirang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ucapan Gaara, tercenung. Dipancaran matanya ia amat tidak setuju dengan komentar Gaara. Baginya Uchiha Obito sama saja dengan para lintah darat itu, ia punya kekuasaan dan ia juga punya topeng yang hebat. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat. "Dia tak sehebat itu. Topengnya saja yang sangat hebat sampai semua orang menganggapnya malaikat." Ujarnya yang langsung ditanggapi Gaara dengan tatapan mata penuh tanda tanya.

Tak mau banya bicara, Naruto meraih kunci motor di sakunya. Menghidupkan mesin dan menyeringai kecil ketika deru motor tak senyaring sebelumnya. "Wow, Kiba, kau benar- benar luar biasa, _Brother._ "

"Mau jalan- jalan?"

"Tidak, mau naik motor saja. Tolong sampaikan terimakasihku untuk kakak tersayangku, kak Gaara. Bilang padanya, aku akan membayarnya setelah gaji dari pom sudah turun!"

Deru motor semakin keras, dan perlahan menghilang begitu bocah itu keluar garasi. Gaara berdecak pelan, kesal sekali karena lantainya terdapat garis bekas gesekan ban yang direm mendadak sebelum keluar pintu. Setelah ini ia akan meminta Kiba untuk mengecatnya ulang.

"Dia bahkan melupakan helmnya."

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini bayangan rubah tak menampakkan diri, itu bukan berarti mereka kehabisan korban, melainkan tak ada perintah apapun dari sang bos. Bak sebuah alat, bayangan rubah adalah tiga orang yang dibentuk untuk mencuri harta para koruptor. Semua uang hasil curian akan diberikan kepada sang boss, atau Kyuubi biasanya memanggil dengan sebutan tuan, sedangkan masing- masing dari mereka akan dibayar 30 persennya. Ada aturan yang harus mereka taati dengan baik, pertama adalah menjaga nama baik sang tuan artinya pencurian yang dilakukan haruslah berjalan mulus, tak boleh ada kesalahan sedikitpun yang membuat beberapa bukti mengarah pada tuan mereka. Kedua, hidup bayangan rubah dapat selamanya untuk tuan mereka, karena akan ada konsekuensi ketika mereka keluar tanpa persetujuan sang tuan dan yang terakhir, siapapun yang melanggar dapat dibunuh saat itu juga.

Kyuubi adalah salah satu bayangan rubah, tugasnya adalah bergerak di lapangan. Ia hanya tinggal menjalankan perintah serta rencana yang dipasang Sky, rekan pertamanya. Pria pintar yang hanya bertugas membuat rencana, mengawasi keadaan dan melaporkan tugas. Kemudian rekan terakhirnya, Sean, dia jarang terlihat karena tugasnya hanya berada di balik layar, berkisar mengatasi cctv, atau menghilangkan jejak kejahatan mereka. Meminimaliir adanya kegagalan dan memberi interuki pada si bocah Kyuubi. Tentu saja ketiganya bukanlah nama asli, melainkan adalah nama yang tuan mereka berikan setelah ketiganya mendapat latihan khusus yang sudah diberikan.

Villa tuannya dalah tempat pertemuan ketiganya, bukan markas. Misi yang diberikan biasanya hanya melalui telephon atau email, berupa kode yang hanya dimengerti mereka. Tak ada tempat khusus yang mereka gunakan sebagai tempat persembunyian, saat mendapat perintah, Sean yang sibuk mencari warnet atau tempat terdekat yang mencangkup komputer dan jaringan internet memadai. Sebelum perintah dibuat, Sky akan memantau tempat dan keadaan, menyusun rencana dan memberikannya pada Sean, barulah yang terakhir Kyuubi memulai aksinya. Agar tidak mencurigakan, penyetoran uang dilakukan secara bergilir, dan ada waktu- waktu tertentu ketiganya berkumpul ke tempat tuan mereka berada, baik untuk memenuhi panggilan tuan mereka atau hanya sekedar berkumpul serta membicarakan berbagai hal.

Seperti saat ini, Kyuubi baru saja sampai di villa besar milik tuannya. Menapaki jalan pada lantai kayu tua yang kuat, menelusuri lorong yang hanya bercahayakan sorot lampu yang kecil pada sudut tertentu. Nyaris tidak ada suara, sampai pada sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat kekuningan, ia dapat mendengar perdebatan kecil dua rekannya, meski yang paling berisik adalah Sky. Memutar matanya bosan, tapak tangannya dengan cepat mendorong pintu untuk masuk setelah itu menutupnya rapat. Mata kuning amber Sky meliriknya, dan ia mendengus begitu ucapan menyebalkan pria setinggi dirinya itu menyambut, "Oh, wow. Kau terlambat, baby Kyuu."

"Up to me, redhead. Please don't call me like that!" Balas Kyuubi ketus, kedua kakinya kembali melangkah, bukan ke arah si kepala merah, tetapi pada seorang bertubuh bongsor yang duduk bersandar di atas kasur.

"Setidaknya beri kami alasankan."

"Berak, mencret, apapunlah! puas?"

Sky mencebik, memberi tatapan paling malas dan kembali menekuni buku novel yang sempat ia lupakan di atas perutnya. Sambil membenarkan posisi rebahannya di atas sofa ia berkomentar, "Dasar kotoran, katakan itu secara implisit, Tai. Kau membuatku membayangkannya. Harusnya kau bilang 'ada panggilan alam mendesak', itu lebih nyaman di dengar tahu."

"Keh, seperti kau tidak saja." Tubuh ramping melayang dan jatuh memantul pada kasur besar di tengah ruangan. Tak mengusik sedikitpun Sean yang diam menatap layar televisi. Kedua bola mata biru itu untuk sejenak menyembunyikan diri dalam kelopaknya dan kembali terbuka begitu pendengarannya menangkap suara bas milik sean.

"Kyuubi, bukankah tuan memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk tiduran. Dia ingin menemuimu secara pribadi, ingat?"

Menggerutu pelan, tubuh yang nyaris terbuai mimpi itu segera terbangun, duduk di pinggir kasur dan menggerutu banyak sekali. dengan langkah berat, Kyuubi meninggalkan jamahannya diiringi cibiran Sky.

Langkah kakinya nampak diseret, dalam benaknya, bocah itu bertanya- tanya. Mengapa lelaki semi tua itu memanggilnya secara pribadi, ia tidak ingat pernah melakukan pelanggaran, kecuali tentang seseorang yang akhir- akhir ini dekat dengannya, walau perasaannya tidak enak, tapi ia berharap tidak akan terjadi apapun pada tubuhnya setelah keluar ruangan tuannya.

.

.

Ruang kamar yang luas, hanya mengandalkan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kaca besar di sisi bagian bangunan. Sebuah kasur kingsize dan meja hias ditata bersisian bersama lemari besar berisi pakaian. Tepat di hadapan jendela, sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati berpelitur coklat berdiri tegak.

Dua orang pria berbeda jabatan, saling bercakap di sebuah sofa di sudut ruangan jauh dari kasur. Lelaki yang biasa dipanggil tuan, tengah duduk berpangku kaki sambil menikmati secangkir teh buatan maid seraya menatap lurus pada pemandangan taman dibalik jendela besarnya. Sedang seorang lagi, berdiri diam tanpa banyak bergerak di sisi kanannya.

"Berapa biaya untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya? Aku harap kau sudah menrinci semuanya dan tidak melewatkan satupun." Suara berat sang tuan mengalun, bersamaan dengan suara dentingan canngkir teh yang menapak pada tatakannya.

"Sudah, tuan. Seperti yang anda perintahkan, luas tanah yang telah anda beli dan klaim jika dihitung dapat memenuhi dua ratus tujuh puluh bangunan hunian. Jika dihitung harga perbahan bangunan seperti batu bata, lantai keramik, kayu untuk atap, genting, semen, pasir dan semua yang dibutuhnya menghabiskan biaya empat ratus milyar, tuan. Itu belum termasuk pajak dan biaya pekerja. Uang saham dan bantuan dari organisasi sepertinya masih jauh untuk melunasinya, Tuan." Mata hitan menggelap, mendengar laporan tangan kanannya sedikit membuat emosinya naik.

Ia telah mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin uang untuk membeli tanahndan membangun rumah hunian di atasnya. Dan tujuannya takkan tercapai bila dia tidak menyelesaikan pembangunan ini secepat mungkin. Nafas ditarik, kemudian dihembuskan secara perlahan. Gelas yang ia genggam telah kembali di atas meja berikut tatakannya, bersisian dengan teko kaca berisi teh hitam. Kini tangan pucat itu mengepal, dan dijadikan sebagai tumpuan dagunya. Si 'tangan kanan'pun tetap diam dalam posisinya, menunggu apapun yang akan tuannya katakan.

"Kalau begitu aku harus mengalihkan penghasilan sampinganku tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Buat laporan seakan uang itu adalah batuan amal, jika bisa gelar acara Bhakti amal yang melibatkan para pejabat dan bangsawan. Mungkin dua bulan ini rubah kesayanganku tidak akan beraksi dulu. Jika kita bisa menarik simpati para bajingan itu, uang yang terkumpul akan dua kali lipat termasuk penghasilan sampinganku. Kau mengerti, Kabuto? Aku ingin kaulah yang menangani semuanya."

Sang tangan kanan, Kabuto. Mengangguk dengan patuh. Tuannya adalah pria berambisi tinggi, tak ada yang tahu bahwa dibalik kepeduliannya terhadap tunawisma ia memiliki keinginan untuk dipandang. Membuat pemimpin negara terlihat buruk dimata rakyat, mengumpulkan sekutu, dan membuat kudeta adalah tujuam nomor satunya. Dan ini masihlah permulaan, sebelum semuanya ia harus mengumpulkan dana dan simpati masyarakat luas termasuk para pejabat bodoh yang tidak ingin direpotkan masalah orang- orang yang jauh dari level mereka.

"Tuan, apa anda yakin dengan semua ini? Jika rencana ini tidak berhasil, anda akan..." Ucapan Kabuto terputus oleh bentakan tuannya. Lelaki muda itu lantas menutup mulutnya rapat, menyadari bahwa ia telah salah mengatakan pemikirannya.

"Aku tahu ke khawatiranmu, Kabuto. Aku yang baru saja berada di puncak keberhasilanku sebagai pengusaha yang tidak lagi dipandang rendah ini, pasti banyak sekali kemungkinan bila langsung menjalankan rencanaku. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku masih memiliki mereka, rubah kesayanganku, tiga orang bodoh yang sok pahlawan itu, tentunya takkan kusia- siakan bakat mereka." Sang tuan berujar tegas, nafasnya yang memburu menjadi bukti bahwa ia tengah menahan amarahnya karena perkataan Kabuto yang seakan meremehkan kehebatan rencananya.

Sedanga Kabuto sendiri sama sekali tidak menanggapi, dia tidak mengiyakan atau menentang perkataan tuannya. Pandangannya menerawang, pada pintu keluar satu- satunya dan tanpa ekspresi. Hingga beberapa menit dalam ketegangan, tiga ketukan pada pintu membuat lelaki itu bergerak untuk membukakannya.

"Kyuubi.." Bisiknya pada sosok itu. Mata biru menghujam, dan sepuluh menit kemudian mengedar pada ruang kamar.

Langkah kaki yang ringan mendekat pada tubuh tegap berjas hitam. Tuannya berdiri, menyambutnya dengan senyum kebapakan. Begitu kaki jenjangnya berhenti, suara berat yang ramah terdengar.

"Kyuubi, anakku. Akhirnya kau datang juga, pergilah Kabuto, aku ingin berdua saja dengan anak kesayanganku." Tidak menunggu dua kali perintah, Kabuto beranjak dan menutup pintu rapat. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang digiring menuju dua kursi jati dengan meja di antaranya. "Duduklah, kita bermain catur sejenak. Aku ingin kita bisa lebih terbuka, Kyuubi. Dari kalian bertiga, aku merasa jauh sekali denganmu."

.

.

.

To be countinue

 _Author note :_

Duh, sebenarnya masih banyak lagi yang belum saya salin ke komputer. Semuanya saya tulis sementara di memo hp saya. Tapi belum sampai tamat juga sih. Maaf karena ini belum mencapai target, tapi karena saya takut terlalu lama menelantarkannya jadi saya _update_ meski cuma 5ribu kata.

 _Thanks_ buat yang menunggu cerita saya, memberi saya _review_ cuma- cuma, _and_ ngasih- Fav sama Foll cerita saya yang ini.

Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang khawatir bakal saya lanjut atau tidak cerita ini, tapi akan saya usahakan. Kesempatan saya mengetik di komputer itu tidak banyak, bukan karena saya sok sibuk pada kerjaan. Karena memang di tempat saya ada anak kecil yang suka merecoki, sedikit mengeluh, tapi saya juga harus memberinya perhatian karena saya bukan lagi single. Sebaliknya, saya lebih banyak memegang Hp, dia mungkin dapat bermain sendiri, tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa mengalah untuk masalah komputer. komputer terkadang ia monopoli seharian untuk menonton film kartun kesukaannya. Oops, maaf karena saya terlalu banyak bicara masalah pribadi.

Saya harap kalian mengerti jika saya tidak bisa _update ASAP_ seperti kemarin- kemarin di ini. Kalau kalian punya saran cara _Update_ lewat _Android_ mungkin akan saya pertimbangkan. _See you next chap!_

Salam hangat

B Broke


	3. Chapter 3

Pria dengan rambut bercat coklat mengumpat keras, ia baru saja tiba di tempat tongkrongan adik perempuannya setelah lima belas menit yang lalu bocah itu memintanya menjemput. Tetapi begitu sampai, dirinya tak menemukan siapapun kecuali sebuah pesan yang mengatakan bahwa si tengik Naruto telah mendapat tumpangan gratis dari si Uchiha muda. Dan lagi yang membuatnya tak habis pikir, dari mana Naruto yang tukang keluyuran itu bisa terlihat sangat dekat dengan pria beristri, apalagi seorang polisi pula. Setahunya, adiknya yang sok keren itu tidak pernah menyukai orang-orang dengan profesi gengster legal seperti itu, dia juga bukan perayu yang hobi mengencani lelaki jablay. Keh, berfikir untuk pacaran saja sepertinya tidak pernah. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk menimbun uang untuk makanan 'keluarga besarnya' daripada mengencani pria. Kecuali jika dia mencari uang dengan berkencan, oh yeah, sekarang ia jadi berfikir buruk tentang bocah itu.

"Oh, kakak Naruto? Kenapa di sini?" Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya kesal hari ini. Temannya Naruto itu, apa tidak ada yang normal sih?

"Menjemput si tengik." Jawab Kiba ketus. Sama sekali tak mau memandang sang lawan bicara.

"Wah, dia baru saja pergi kencan dengan tuan Sasuke tuh."

Alis Kiba bertaut, sebuah tanda tanya besar hinggap pada benaknya. Ia baru saja akan menstater motor besar Naruto tapi terhenti karena ucapan konyol si pria awet muda, Sasori.

"Kencan?! Jadi dia benar-benar jadi simpanan pria beristri?!" Kiba berseru keras. Tidak menyangka jika yang ia pikirkan akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi tawa canggung yang sasori perlihatkan, sedikit mengurangi rasa khawatir yang bercokol dalam benaknya. "Ahahaha.. tidak seperti itu jugakan. Well, mereka hanya sedang menjalani bisnis tak tertulis?"

"Bodoh, kau malah membuatku semakin curiga, baka! Katakan, kemana mereka pergi!?" Kepalan tangan teracung, bersiap untuk menghantam wajah mengesalkan si pria awet muda.

"Tidak tahu, sumpah!" Sasori yang panik segera mengangkat kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan kedua tapak tangannya sebagai penegas bahwa ia memang tidak tahu kemana tujuan dua sejoli itu.

Berdecak sekali lagi, Kiba akhirnya memilih berhenti. Dilihatnya betapa konyol sosok di depannya ini, ia memang normal layaknya lelaki pada umumnya. Hanya saja, entah kenapa Kiba tidak menyukai pria itu sama sekali.

"Hei, kepala merah. Berhenti bersikap seperti bocah. Kau itu lebih tua lima tahun dariku tahu. Cepat cari istri dan jangan dekat-dekat Naruto lagi."

"Wah, jangan sewot begitu. tenang saja, aku akan mencari calon istri yang lebih cantik dari Naruto." Senyum manis sasori tak membuat Kiba ikut tersenyum. Pria muda itu justru semakin lekat menatapnya. Sibuk dengan fikirannya yang melayang kepada Naruto. Kiba memang tidak begitu menyukai Naruto, tapi meskipun begitu hidup selama hampir 15 tahun dengan bocah penuh drama sudah cukup menumbuhkan perasaan sayang dan pedulinya pada gadis itu.

Lima menit jeda yang mereka buat. Hingga Kiba memilih untuk mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Satu lagi, apa kalian tidak berencana menghentikan semuanya? Kau sudah janji padaku untuk melindunginya, Paman. Jangan buat aku khawatir lebih dari ini. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan ku." Ucap Kiba pelan.

".. kami tidak bisa seenaknya sendiri, Kiba. Jangan khawatirkan dia, tapi cobalah untuk mempercayainya. Itu akan membantunya mencari jalan keluar." Bahu kanan di tepuk, Kiba termenung dengan fikirannya. Membiarkan lelaki itu menjauh sampai hilang di balik pintu bus yang berhenti. Mengucapkan memang hal yang paling mudah, tapi mempercayai gadis itu, rasanya amat sulit bagi Kiba.

.

Disclaimer; Massashi Kishimoto

Numb ; B Broke

 ** _warning ; - femNaru, slight sasusaku_**

 ** __slow update__**

.

Cahaya matahari berwarna keemasan, menyorot dari ufuk barat seolah akan tertelan permukaan bumi. Senja hari adalah waktu orang-orang bersiap menghentikan aktifitas mereka, dan kembali ke tempat mereka beristirahat. Naruto sangat menyukai suasana senja, ia suka mendengar detak kota Konoha yang hampir ditelan kegelapan, melihat warna-warni cahaya kota yang bermunculan. Ia juga menyukai bagaimana rona langit yang terbentuk, dari jingga ke biru gelap. Jika dihadapkan pada pemandangan indah dimana ia dapat melihat matahari tenggelam, sorot lampu kota yang berwarna warni dari jauh, serta angin semilir yang menerbangkan hiruk pikuk suasana kota maka dapat dipastikan ia dapat tenggelam dalam fikirannya, lupa dengan segala hal dan menikmatinya sampai matahari benar-benar telah hilang dari peraduannya.

Tetapi, saat ini hal itu sangat mustahil ia lakukan. Penyebabnya adalah pria berusia sekitar 25 tahunan yang baru baru ini memenuhi pikirannya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, suami dari wanita bernama Sakura. Dia tampan, tapi punya senyum menyebalkan yang selalu mendominasi wajahnya. Penyebab awalnya adalah ketika Sasuke menampilkan senyum tertulusnya saat ia menyetujui permintaan lelaki itu. Kembali lagi padanya yang tidak bisa tenang, sore ini, ah bukan, di senja hari ini sekembalinya ia dari tepat kerja, Sasuke menghampirinya. Padahal sebelumnya ia telah menelfon Kiba untuk menjemput dirinya dengan motor besar kesayangannya, kurama. Dia tidak bisa menolak, karena entah bagaimana tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri membuka pintu penumpang depan dan duduk di sana begitu suara Sasuke yang besar terdengar di telinganya. Layaknya orang yang terhipnotis, ia menjadi linglung begitu sadar telah berada sangat dekat dengan pria itu, berdebar dan salah tingkah.

Dirinya bahkan sampai tidak berani bergerak banyak dari posisinya. Senyum maut Sasuke, dan seringaian yang sebelumnya terasa menyebalkan tiba tiba saja menjadi sangat mengganggu bagi kesehatan jantung dan perutnya. Ia merasa mulas, tapi bukan ingin BAB, melainkan mulas yang menyenangkan, yang terkadang memaksa sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

".. _Dobe_ , kau dengar tidak sih!" Gerutuan yang menembus pendengarannya, memaksa Naruto kembali pada ke kenyataan. Gadis itu amat terkejut tatkala tangan dingin Sasuke yang lebar menyentuh dahinya. Membuatnya sempat berjenggit dan menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Kita di sini untuk bicara masalah kemarin, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. Kupikir kau demam, tapi kepalamu sehat sehat saja. Jadi boleh aku tahu yang kau pikirkan?"

"A.."

"A??" Alis hitam terangkat sebelah, dalam hati Sasuke menikmati ekspresi bocah dihadapannya yang terbentuk. Kedua bola mata biru melebar aneh, menjadi bukti bahwa Naruto sangat gugup saat ini. Bahunya juga nampak menegang dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang bergerak kaku.

Terlalu lama Sasuke menunggu bocah pirang itu melanjutkan ucapannya, akhirnya tawa lepas tak dapat ia pertahankan. Dipukulnya ringan kepala pirang itu, dan membungkuk untuk memegang perutnya yang sakit. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi terhadap raut terkejut serta marah yang Naruto tampilkan.

".. aduuhh, ya ampuun.. Naruto! Kau konyol sekali. Haha! Ayolah, jangan gugup begitu. Kita hanya akan berdiskusi dan bukannya melakukan hal lain. Bagaimana kau bisa berekspresi seperti bocah bodoh yang menunggu hasil ujian."

"Chk, tidak ada yang salah dengan bersikap gugup. Semua orang mengalaminya, teme!" Pipi bergaris menggembung, bibir yang sewarna delima mengkerut lucu. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa raut merajuk milik Naruto adalah hal paling langka di dunia ini.

"Baiklah, maaf. Kita makan malam dulu kalau begitu, sepertinya kau lapar sekali sampai tidak konsentrasi." Sasuke memutar badan, melangkah untuk kembali ke dalam mobil, diikuti pandangan kedua mata biru jernih Naruto. Gadis itu masih diam bersandar pada _cap_ mobil, untuk sekali lagi mengamati pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas bukit. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir tinggi berayun, terbawa angin sore yang berhembus ke arahnya. Gemerlap cahaya lampu terlihat indah seperti kunang kunang yang terperangkap malam, menenangkan dan sukses membuat debaran jantungnya kembali normal.

 _Ini gila_ , batin Naruto. Gadis itu bukanlah orang polos yang tidak mengetahui nama dari perasaannya. Ia tahu karena ia pernah mengalaminya, walaupun sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki manapun, tidak berarti dia memungkiri perasaan semacam ini pada salah seorang pria. Sasuke adalah pria baik, sedikit sombong dan ucapannya selalu menyebalkan. Dia pria mapan, dan telah menikah, ya, menikah dengan wanita cantik pula. Bagaimana mungkin perasaan ini dapat tumbuh ketika ia telah mengetahui fakta itu. Bodoh sekali, sampai Naruto ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Aah, ya ini hanya perasaan sesaat, mungkin ia hanya terlalu mendalami perannya. Dia hanya begitu membenci ekspresi menyebalkan Sasuke, sampai terpukau saat wajah itu menampakkan ekspresi yang lain. Ya, hanya itu.

"Tetap tenang, Naruto. Jangan terbawa perasaan.." bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Suara deru mesin yang dihidupkan menjadi hal yang menghentikan aktivitasnya menikmati senja. Dia menoleh, dan mendapati kepala Hitam Sasuke menjulur keluar dari jendela pintu kemudi.

"Hei, kau mau kutabrak atau masuk ke dalam? Aku sudah lapar, cepatlah!" Seruan menyebalkan, Naruto mendengus keras. Memukul cap mobil milik Sasuke keras keras sebelum melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Kali ini ia lebih memilih tiduran di jok belakang, tanpa menghiraukan seruan kesal Sasuke yang melihat _cap_ mobilnya peok sedikit.

"Tanganmu itu terbuat dari baja ya!"

"Berisik! Jalan saja, pak."

"Huh! Mulutmu kasar sekali, gadis kecil. Kalau kau bukan orang yang menarik minatku, sudah pasti kugilas tubuh kerempengmu itu. Chk! Disaat seperti ini kenapa aku tidak bisa langsung menghajarmu sih, dan ..bla bla bla.."

Pria dan cintanya pada mobil, sarkas Naruto dalam hati. Kedua tangannya terulur, menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat menghindari cerewetnya Sasuke. Segala hal yang ia dengar berbaur dengan gemuruh dalam telinganya membuatnya perlahan jatuh tertidur ketika mobil telah menuruni bukit.

.

B broke

.

Dua minggu adalah waktu yang Sasuke habiskan dengan sia-sia, ia telah menghubungi kantor pengurus data warga negara, meminta informasi tentang seorang lelaki berkulit sawo matang dengan rambut pirang dan bermata biru yang entah berkewarganegaraan Konoha, seorang turis, ataupun warga asing, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka yang ditemukan memiliki rambut tak secerah sosok itu, dan punya identitas yang jelas. Anak buahnyapun ia kerahkan mencari segala informasi pada beberapa yang ia curigai, tapi instingnya selalu berkata bukan ketika mengamati hasil pencarian. Sasuke lelah, bahkan selama rentang waktu hampir sebulan tak ada kejadian apapun menyangkut bayangan rubah. Ia khawatir jika bayangan rubah menghentikan aksinya karena takut identitasnya terbongkar. Kecuali jika memang inilah yang mereka rencanakan, membuat para polisi pusing dan beraksi lagi ketika tak ada satupun yang awas.

Kaki jenjang melangkah menuju ruang kantor kepala polisi, dengan mantap memasukinya tanpa repot mengetuk. Suana suram ia dapati saat sepasang onyxnya menangkap sosok tua di tempat duduk kebesarannya menempelkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, dengan kedua bahu yang turun beberapa centi. Sepasang onyx yang sama menampilkan betapa kelelahannya ia. Dan wajah tuanya yang kusam, menjadi bukti bahwa ia tidak merawat diri dengan baik akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayah, pulanglah, ibu menunggumu." Ucap lelaki muda itu singkat. Ia dapat mendengar desahan nafas keluar dari sepasang bibir yang nyaris berwarna ungu kehitaman itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah dengan tenang saat beberapa bangsawan termasuk mertuamu mendesakku segera menangkap para pelaku bayangan rubah, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa.." keputusasaan jelas terlihat dari wajah yang telah menjadi tua.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian memandang ke arah lain di sudut ruangan. "Keh, kenapa ayah menjadi lemah seperti ini? Apa ayah sadar kalau hanya dijadikan anjing penjaga bagi mereka. Sudah jelas bahwa mereka telah melakukan korupsi besar besaran, tetapi ayah tetap saja diam seperti pecundang."

"Sasuke! Jaga ucapanmu!"

Mata hitam jelaga beralih, bersirobak dengan mata yang sama milik ayahnya. Rahang sasuke mengeras, begitupun Fugaku. Pria itu merasa marah karena Sasuke menghinanya, dan tidak menyukai bagaimana anaknya menyalahkan dirinya.

"Kenapa, ayah? Ayah takut jika ucapanku didengar orang lain?" Senyum mencemooh terpasang, mata yang dingin itu terbersit kekecewaan. "Kau sama saja dengan mereka, ayah. Meski tidak menerima suap, tetapi yang kau lakukan dengan menutupi kesalahan mereka tanpa menindak tegas adalah hal yang juga menentang prinsip kepolisian Konoha." Lanjut Sasuke.

Fugaku mengepalkan kedua tangannya, alisnya menukik tajam. Dia tahu, dia salah, tapi ia punya alasan melakukan itu semua. "Aku terpaksa, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau mengerti itu, terakhir kali pamanmu bertindak mengadukan mereka, ia dilumpuhkan dan dibuang dari kepolisian. Ini adalah satu-satunya pekerjaanku untuk menghidupimu dan ibumu, aku tidak bisa kehilangan ini hanya karena bertindak ceroboh seperti itu!." Balas Fugaku dengan sedikit menaikkan _volume oktaf_.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya hanya berdiam diri, menahan kemarahan masing-masing untuk tidak meledak keluar. Sampai pada hitungan ke sepuluh dalam satuan menit, Sasuke memilih membalikkan badan dan berujar dengan lirih dengan maksud menghentikan kunjungannya, sejujurnya ia terlalu muak bertatap muka dengan ayahnya, pria itu terlalu pengecut dan bodoh karena mau di stir beberapa pejabat negara. Selain itu, sebagai seorang anak, ia hanya merasa kecewa. ya itu saja.

".. setidaknya paman Obito lebih baik darimu, ayah."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?!"

"Dia mau berjuang menegakkan keadilan, perjuangannya saat itu tidaklah sia-sia bukan?, meskipun dia dibuang, tapi dia mampu bangkit dan memperbaiki keadaan dengan caranya sendiri. Jika ayah memang seorang polisi, tentunya ayah mengerti siapalah yang paling bersalah diantara tersangka, bayangan rubah atau orang-orang rakus yang menimbun harta rakyat! -- kalau ayah sudah selesai, segeralah pulang. Aku pergi dulu, selamat malam, Ayah."

Langkah kaki menjauh, suara dentumannya pada lantai semakin mengecil dan menghilang. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang terpekur sendirian di dalam kantornya.

.-.

B broke

.-.

Suasana di pasar besar Konoha sangat ramai akhir pekan ini, banyak anak-anak sampai orang dewasa menghabiskan waktu dengan berbelanja ke toko-toko kecil yang berjajar rapi memanjang. Atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan dan memanjakan mata. Sebagian dari mereka menyempatkan diri pula untuk mencicipi makanan lezat yang di jual di kedai-kedai atau pedagang kaki lima.

Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru pasar, dia dengan celana training biru panjang dan jeamper warna krem berjalan santai di tengah ramainya pasar Konoha. Pada telinga kanannya terdapat _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan _smartphone_ miliknya, bukan lagu. Melainkan suara seorang yang sedang menelponnya.

Langkah kakinya yang ringan ia bawa sampai pada sebuah meja berpayung besar di pinggir warung makan, ada empat kursi di sana, dan dua di antaranya telah terisi dua orang pria yang saling bertabrakan penampilannya. Telepon dimatikan, ia bawa _earphone-_ nya pada kantung _jeamper_ yang hangat, bersama dengan _smartphone_ miliknya.

"Yo, kyuu!" Salah satu pria yang berkaus hitam menyapa. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah manisnya meski tak sedikitpun di balas oleh kyuubi.

Mengambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong, Kyuubi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Tak berniat mengeluarkan tapak tangannya dari kantung _jeamper._ Ia amati Sky, berlanjut pada si bongsor Sean yang balik menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Sean membuka obrolan. Dan di tanggapi Sky dengan tatapan penasaran yang sama. Sebelum benar-benar pada pokok pembicaraan, kyuubi menghela nafas, dan menatap sekeliling untuk sejenak.

"Ini tempat umum, hentikan saja panggilan konyol itu."

"Ah, ya. Naruto~" kyuubi, atau Naruto tersenyum kecut begitu Sky memanggilnya dengan nada yang menyebalkan, tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli.

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku."

"Kami memang selalu membantumu kan?"

Pukulan pada ujung kepala, Sky rasakan. Ia mendelik kesal begitu Sean memelototkan mata padanya, "seriuslah sedikit. Pembicaraan ini tidak akan cepat selesai jika kau terus membual, Sasori!"

"Berengsek kau, Kisame! Tidak harus memukulku juga kan!"

"Hentikan! Kalian bisa menarik perhatian."

Dua lelaki di antara mereka langsung terdiam, membuang muka untuk sekali dan kembali menatap pada gadis satu satunya di sana. Bentakan yang gadis itu lakukan menyebabkan mereka sedikit di amati pengunjung lain. Tetapi segera beralih begitu ke tiganya tetap diam untuk 10 menit ke depan.

Sasori menarik mug- nya, dan meminum capucino yang ia pesan sebelum gadis itu datang. Sedangkan Kisame atau Sean, memilih merileks- kan punggungnya. Karena ia merasa jika pembicaraan yang akan gadis itu lakukan adalah pembicaraan yang berat. Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto kembali angkat bicara.

"Begini, kalian ingat dengan anak kepala kepolisian, Uchiha Fugaku?" Tanyanya, matanya berkilat serius begitu mendapati reaksi jenaka dari Sasori.

"Pacarmu itu? Ya aku ingat!"

" _Seriously_ , Sasori. Diamlah! Cepat lanjutkan, Naruto. Jangan hiraukan dia"

Mendengus kasar, Naruto tak menghiraukan keduanya yang hampir berkelahi. Dia menegakkan punggungnya, untuk bicara lebih dekat pada dua partnernya. Kedua tangannya ia satukan, membentuk kepalan besar dan menggunakannya sebagai penyangga di atas meja.

"Aku berencana membongkar semuanya bersama lelaki itu."

" _What-_ /apa?!" Tanggap keduanya spontan, raut keterkejutan nampak jelas pada kedua wajah yang kontras itu.

"Tuan telah berubah, dia tidak lagi berbeda dengan para lintah darat pecinta harta dan jabatan. Aku mendengarnya sendiri, bahkan kita tak lebih berharga dari alat pencetak uang." Tanpa menghiraukan keduanya, Naruto tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. Percakapan yang ia dengar secara tak sengaja dari balik pintu ruangan tuannya waktu itu telah mempengaruhi kepercayaan yang ia miliki pada tuannya. Kemarahan, kekecewaan dan rasa kesal karena dimanfaatkan bahkan masih terasa begitu kuat di dalam hatinya. Pria tua itu telah banyak berubah dari pertama kali dia membawanya pada rencana besarnya. Atau mungkin memang itulah sikap aslinya. Naruto tidak tahu, yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah kemarahan dan keinginannya untuk menghentikan apapun rencana buruk tuannya.

"..." Sean, atau Kisame terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto, begitupun sasori. Apapun yang mereka pikirkan tidaklah mudah dibaca, tapi Naruto yakin mereka berdua tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Mereka teman, mereka bukan hanya sekedar sahabat, ada ikatan spesial dalam hubungan mereka meski tak tampak pada pandangan. Ia percaya, hanya itu yang menjadi dasar keberanian mengungkapkan rencananya.

"Untuk itu, bantu aku menuntaskan masalah ini. Aku ingin tuan berhenti dari tindakan kriminalnya, dan aku ingin kita juga berhenti menjadi alatnya."

"Naruto.. aku tidak yakin. Boss punya banyak mata- mata. Aku terkejut kau mengungkapkan rencana besarmu di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Jika boss tahu, maka..." Ucapan Kisame tak berlanjut, tetapi Naruto dengan cepat membalasnya, "Boss tidak akan tahu jika kalian tidak mengatakannya. Dan aku percaya, kalian takkan seceroboh itu untuk memutus persahabatan kita."

"Aku tidak setuju!" Seruan penuh ketegasan mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, sasori mengeraskan wajahnya. dia tidak suka rencana Naruto. "Aku sama sekali tak setuju dengan rencanamu, Naruto. Apa dengan membongkar semuanya pada pria itu kita juga akan selamat dari hukumannya! Kau telah menyudutkan kita, Naruto! Secara tak langsung, kita pun akan terseret dalam hukum! Jangan mengambil tindakan yang gegabah seperti itu! Tuan pasti tidak akan memaafkan kita bila rencanamu gagal, dan kita semua akan terbunuh karena rencana tololmu itu!"

"Sasori, tenanglah."

"Diam kau, Kisame! Kalau bukan karena janjiku pada Kiba, aku pasti sudah mengadukan sikap pembangkangnya itu pada tuan agar gadis tengik di depan kita ini mati di tempat." Jari telunjuk terangkat, mengarah pada wajah Naruto. Gadis itu hanya terpaku pada tempatnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika rencananya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh rekan terdekatnya.

Dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun saat sasori dengan kemarahannya meninggalkan percakapan mereka. Ada perasaan takut dalam hatinya, bagaimana jika sasori mengadukan rencananya pada tuan, bukan hanya ia yang akan mati, tapi juga keluarganya di rumah.

Tepukan lembut pada bahu kanannya, membuat Naruto kembali fokus pada Kisame. Ia melihat pria bertato itu menampilkan seraut wajah prihatin. "Sungguh Naruto, aku ingin membantumu. Tapi yang dikatakan Sasori benar, kita. Kau, aku dan sasori pasti akan terbunuh, kita tidak mengalami keuntungan meski rencanamu juga berhasil. Keluarga kita pasti pun akan menerima dampaknya juga."

"Kisame..."

"Tenang saja, Sasori tidak akan mengadukanmu pada Boss. Dia terlalu sayang pada adik sahabatnya yang lain. Sampai jumpa, Naruto."

Sore itu, Naruto menyesal telah memberitahukan semuanya pada mereka. Tapi, ia tetap teguh dalam pemikiran. Dia adalah gadis keras kepala, dan ia bukan orang yang dengan mudah menghancurkan keteguhannya.

.-.

B broke

.-.

"menunggu lama?" Kepala pirang menoleh, mata birunya sempat bersirobak pada manik sewarna batu pualam, kemudian mengalihkannya cepat begitu perasaan senang merasuki hatinya.

Ini pertemuan kesekian kalinya ia dengan pria beristri itu, selama itu pula Naruto selalu berusaha mengalihkan perasaan paling mengesalkan dan mendebarkan dalam hatinya ketika berinteraksi dengan pria dua puluh lima tahun yang saat ini mengambil langkah mendekati bangku kosong yang tersedia. Berusaha tak terlihat peduli, Naruto membalas cuek, "Yap, ini sudah dua jam dari waktu yang disepakati."

Tangan tannya yang sempat terhenti, kembali menyuapkan sesumpit mie ramen pada mulutnya. Suara gesekan kaki kursi dengan lantai terdengar, Naruto tahu pria itu menempatkan diri pada bangku di hadapannya. Dan terkekeh pelan menanggapi bagaimana ia bersikap.

"Sorry, sakura sedang tidak enak badan, dia terlalu sering ke kamar kecil untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Jadi aku berinisiatif membelikannya obat ke apotek sebentar sebelum datang kemari." Ujarnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk memanggil pelayan, dan memesan secangkir kopi begitu pelayan menghampirinya. Mata biru mengerling, melihat bagaimana pria itu bercakap dengan si pelayan untuk beberapa detik dan kembali memandangnya setelah pelayan itu pergi.

" _Well,_ betapa pengertiannya diri Anda, tuan. Jika aku jadi tuan, tentunya aku lebih memilih membawanya ke rumah sakit. selain jelas apa yang dia derita, dia juga akan mendapat perawatan yang tepat." Naruto mendengus, mengomentari betapa buruknya Sasuke dalam memberi perhatian pada istri cantiknya itu.

"Yahh, kau memang suami idaman ya, Naruto." Balas Sasuke ringan. Tak lama, pelayan kembali mendatangi meja mereka, mengantarkan secangkir kopi hitam berikut tatakannya. Tersenyum kecil, Sasuke mengucap terimakasih dan pelayan itupun pergi bersamaan dengan tegukan pertama yang pria itu lakukan.

Ada jeda dalam pembicaraan, Sasuke sendiri cukup terhibur melihat reaksi merajuk dari gadis di depannya. Tidak terlihat secara fisik, tapi dari ucapannya yang terdengar sedikit ketus membuatnya paham gadis itu tengah kesal. Senyum kecil terkembang, jika di perhatikan, meski nampak _cool_ dan _stylish_ untuk ukuran seorang gadis, Naruto tetap punya sisi yang membuatnya gemas setengah mati. Oh, sesekali dia ingin menarik pipi bergaris itu kuat-kuat atau sekedar menarik hidung kecil itu sampai merah delima sebagai pelampiasan rasa gemasnya.

Suapan mie ramen terakhir menciptakan setetes noda pada sudut bibirnya, gadis itu tak terlalu peduli, atau dia memang tidak mengetahuinya. Gelas tinggi berisi jus jeruk diraih, mengaduknya sebentar dan bibirnya nyaris menempel pada permukaan kaca gelas. Jika bukan karena gerakan spontan Sasuke yang mengusap nodanya dengan ibu jari, tentulah ia telah menikmati beberapa teguk jusnya dari pada terbatuk dengan wajah yang memerah panas. Dipelototinya lelaki yang tersenyum inosen padanya, ini bukan pertama kalinya, karena Sasuke itu tipe pria berengsek yang hobi sekali mengerjai jantungnya sampai bertalu talu, entah karena ucapannya ataupun karena tindakannya yang diluar batas kewajaran antara dia yang bukan siapa-siapa dan dirinya yang gadis tanpa status.

"Kubilang jangan sembarangan menyentuhku kan!?" Murkanya sambil mengelap bagian yang disentuh Sasuke dengan tisu kertas.

Lelaki itu tertawa, tawa menyebalkan yang sanggup menarik perhatian para pelanggan kedai ramen. "Maaf, aku terlalu senang karena wajahmu selalu memerah saat kusentuh."

"Berengsek. Kalau sudah minum kopi cepat keluarkan berkasnya, aku ada kencan dengan Kurama!"

"Gadis gila." Dengus Sasuke spontan. "Apa suatu saat kau juga akan menikahi motor besarmu itu, tidur dengannya, dan punya anak dengannya pula?"

"Uchiha, jangan main-main!"

"Okey~ okey~"

Mencapai pada batasnya, Sasuke melepas tas hitam dari punggung lebar miliknya, meletakkan tas gendongnya di meja dan membiarkan Naruto membereskan mangkuk bekas dan gelas jusnya yang masih berisi ke sisi meja sebelum memberinya setumpuk berkas dengan ketebalan buku tulis yang tipis.

"Aku belum menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang sosok persis dirimu itu. Tidak ada seorangpun di Konoha yang serupa denganmu, bahkan warga asing yang sekedar kemari untuk berlibur atau menetappun tak ada yang seperti dirimu." Suara kertas dibuka menyertai penjelasan Sasuke, atau pada kasus ini, curhatan lelaki itu.

"..." Alis pirang Naruto terangkat keduanya, begitu ia kembali membuka halaman yang lain. Menampilkan beberapa data identitas pria- pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Berikut lampiran tentang pekerjaan dan kesibukan mereka.

Naruto mendengus, dan membuka buka semua isi berkasnya sampai selesai, ada screenshoot dari berbagai video cctv yang dianggap mencurigakan dan dapat dijadikan bukti, penjelasan tentang kecurigaan dan hipotesa. Ini gila, Naruto tidak tahu jika si Uchiha menyebalkan ini sangat terobsesi menangkap si tangan bayangan. Dia jadi tidak yakin, apakah ini dapat selesai kalau hanya mencari di satu titik.

"Melihat sekilas saja, kau sepertinya tergila-gila pada si tangan bayangan ya. Fokusmu hanya pada sosok itu tanpa melihat yang lain." Komentarnya begitu selesai memindai semua isi berkas, dan meletakkannya pada meja.

Tangan kurusnya Meraih jus jeruk, gadis itu menyeruput perlahan sari jeruk yang segar dalam gelasnya dengan perlahan, menikmatinya dengan sangat ketika rasa asam dan manis yang bercampur menyentuh lidahnya dan turun menuju kerongkongan.

"Apa maksudmu? Jika aku dapat menangkapnya, semua informasi pasti akan bermunculan."

"Pemikiran yang bodoh." Sasuke melotot, tangannya mati matian bertahan untuk tidak menyentil dahi berkulit karamel di hadapannya sampai gosong. "Kalau begitu jelaskan, kenapa kau menyebut pemikiranku terlalu bodoh untuk bocah lulusan SMA dan pekerja SPBU sepertimu?!" Serunya kesal.

Naruto menyeringai meremehkan, dia sedikit menjauhkan gelasnya dan mulai menegakkan punggungnya hanya untuk memasang pose paling menyebalkan untuk Sasuke. Bersidekap dada dengan dagu terangkat. Sasuke mendecih dibuatnya.

"Heh! Seorang calon sarjana hukum sepertimu ternyata tidak secerdas yang kupikirkan ya, menyedihkan sekali."

"Dasar pendendam.." cibir Sasuke pelan, mata hitamnya menyorot muak pada tingkah congkak gadis itu. Meski kesal tapi ia sendiri merasa senang karena itu artinya ia punya rekan cerdas yang mungkin dapat membantunya menyelesaikan kasus ini. "Si bodoh itu pasti ingin membalas perbuatanku!" Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku memang menyedihkan, jadi cepatlah. Jangan bertele-tele!"

Naruto terkekeh kecil, mendapati Sasuke tengah marah atas candaannya sedikit membuat rasa jengkelnya menguap. Gadis dua puluhan tahun itupun lantas menyamankan kembali punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Dan menatap lurus pada rambut lebat lelaki itu, tak berani memandang sepasang pualam yang menghanyutkan dan membuatnya nyaris lupa diri.

"Pikirkan ini, tuan. Sekelompok pencuri pro tidak akan melakukan kejahatannya secara rapi tanpa seorang pemimpin yang profesional jugakan? Bagaimana menurut anda, tuan, jika di antara mereka ada seorang boss besar yang mendanai kelancaran penjarahan?"

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, ucapan Naruto memang masuk akal. Tapi rasanya ia mendengar nada penuh keyakinan pada ucapan gadis itu, seakan yang dikatakannya itulah yang tepat.

" _Alright,_ itu masuk akal. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan yang kau harapkan." Akunya, ada dua pilihan yang Sasuke tebak dari ucapan Naruto. Gadis itu ingin memberitahu kebenarannya, atau gadis itu memang hanya ingin sekedar mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Tarikan nafas terdengar berat, dan Sasuke kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, "Begini, apa anda pernah bertanya-tanya, kemanakah uang hasil yang mereka dapatkan berakhir? Jika dilihat dari segi para korban. Mayoritas yang diserang adalah pejabat atau bangsawan yang memiliki riwayat penggelapan uang rakyat. Di situ kita dapat hipotesis tentang alasan yang mendasari pencurian. Tapi hanya ada dua pilihan, pertama karena uang para rakyat memang harus dikembalikan kepada yang seharusnya atau yang kedua..." Jeda yang Naruto ambil, menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa ia telah menahan nafas. Ucapan Naruto terdengar begitu rasional baginya dan terlihat lebih diperhitungkan, jadi dia menikmati setiap kata yang gadis itu keluarkan.

"... Karena kebencian sang pemimpin kepada para koruptor." Potong Sasuke lambat- lambat. Seolah fikiran mereka sejalan, lelaki itu mengungkapkan apa yang ingin Naruto sampaikan.

Tawa pelan mengalun, si pirang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong jeamper sebagai tanda bahwa ia juga sama menikmati percakapan yang mereka lakukan. Kemudian disusul meluruskan kedua kakinya agar lebih santai.

" _Bravo_. Kau pembaca pikiran yang hebat, tuan." Tanggap gadis itu setengah memuji dengan bangga.

Tak peduli dengan pujian main main Naruto. Sasuke menarik berkasnya, merogoh pulpen dalam kantung celananya dan menulis kesimpulan sementaranya di sana dengan tulisan ayamnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku mencari pemimpinnya lebih dulu. Atau dengan kata lain, penadah mereka. Tapi aku bahkan tidak punya gambaran apapun untuk menemukannya, sedang orang cerdas ada di manapun. Salah salah, aku malah akan menudingmu juga."

"Jangan buru-buru, mari kita lihat siapa saja di antara orang kaya yang belum dijamah. Tentunya yang bukan bagian dari rencana penggelapan uang rakyat, karena akan bodoh bila koruptor lain menjarah milik temannya sendiri, bisa bisa dia akan dimusuhi dan diseret ke penjara lebih dulu."

"Hanya ada beberapa keluarga dari golongan menengah yang bersih dari kasus korupsi. Dan aku yakin mereka bukan orang tercemar."

"Kau melupakan satu keluarga."

"Siapa? Ah! Kau menuduh keluargaku!?"

"Well, aku tidak menuduh keluargamu atau ayahmu. Sekarang kembali pada hipotesis yang telah kau tulis, apa keluargamu ada yang peduli rakyat sampai rela berkorban dengan membentuk bayangan rubah sebagai jalan bagi mereka membagikan uang jarahan? Sepertinya tak ada seorang pun dari tuna wisma yang mengaku pernah diberi, bahkan secara cuma2"

"Chk! Jangan menyinggungku. Tapi memang tidak ada sih yang peduli. Kecuali aku, tentu saja."

"Nah, opsi kedua.. kau bisa melanjutkannya sendiri."

"Kebencian terhadap para koruptor? Ah! Aku pernah dengar jika pamanku pernah terlibat dengan pra pejabat dan bangsawan yang korup tapi langsung dilengserkan dari jabatannya, apa itu maksudnya, pamankulah pemimpinnya?"

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak kau mata matai saja dia. Mengecek administrasi keuangannya mungkin. Dari situ kau bisa melihat uangnya masuk dari mana saja."

"Bodoh, itu tugas yang rumit. Kenapa tak langsung kutanyakan saja. Dia pemilik bayangan rubah berarti itu adalah hal yang hebat. Dia pasti punya rencana sendiri untuk mensejahterakan masyarakat tunawisma." Percakapan yang mengalir, berhenti ketika Sasuke terlihat antusias dengan kebaikan pamannya. Rahang Naruto mengeras, banyak orang yang tertipu dengan kedok malaikat tuan besar Obito, salah satunya adalah Sasuke. Dan entah bagaimana, perasaan kesal yang luar biasa bercokol dalam hati gadis itu.

Biru safir berpendar tajam, dan kedua tangan itu mengepal dalam balutan kantong jeamper. Sasuke dibuat bingung karena perubahan ekspresi yang diperlihatkan Naruto.

".. kalau ada niat lain, bagaimana menurutmu?menguasai negara mungkin?" Dingin, dan terkesan lebih menekan. Pertanyaan itu terdengar bagai pernyataan di telinga Sasuke. Lelaki itu dengan reflek, mengayunkan tapak tangannya, mempertegas bahwa pamannya bukanlah orang seperti itu. Tetapi Naruto seakan lebih tahu, gadis itu menyahuti ucapannya dengan nada tegas yang meyakinkan. Membuatnya hanya bisa terpaku dan memikirkan banyak hal.

"Dia punya ambisi, itu yang kulihat dari mata kelamnya. Percaya atau tidak, pertemuan kita hari ini telah berakhir. Sampai jumpa Sasuke, selamat malam. Hari ini aku yang traktir."

.-.

B

bro

ke

.-.

Balai kota ramai dengan pengunjung, di sebabkan adanya acara resmi milik Uchiha Obito. Lelaki penyandang jabatan CEO utama Perusahaan tambang emas dan batu bara itu saat ini tengah berdiri di atas podium, memberikan sedikit sambutan sebagai pembuka acara Bakhti Amal yang ia adakan. Di mana dana yang terkumpul akan di donasikan pada pembangunan rumah susun bagi warga tunawisma.

Semua orang menyambut baik, bahkan para pejabat dan orang-orang kaya berlomba-lomba menyumbangkan sedikit harta mereka. Tentulah tujuan mereka hanya pandangan publik. Menonjolkan kekayaan mereka dan membanggakan kebaikan mereka yang hanya seujung jari.

Sasuke menatap jauh pada pamannya itu, mengingat lagi percakapannya dengan Naruto yang seolah tak ingin ia percayai. Tetapi, meski seperti itu ia harus tetap menjalankan misinya mencari bukti. Setelah beberapa jam, acara diakhiri dengan keluarnya hidangan penutup, dan ucapan terimakasih dari CEO Uchiha.

Berjalan santai menuju balik podium, Sasuke menemukan Kabuto berdiri menunggu tuannya, pria berbalut jas formal berwarna putih gading itu yang Sasuke tahu adalah sekertaris pribadi pamannya. Tak banyak bicara dan begitu dipercayai adik lelaki ayahnya. Dia punya karakteristik yang kuat, tidak mudah dibaca dan selalu konsisten dengan pekerjaannya.

Ketukan sepatu pantofel berhenti di hadapan si pria berambut silver, dan dua pasang mata dingin saling bertemu, layaknya sebuah kelereng yang beku tak mampu tersentuh. Sasuke bahkan tidak melihat satupun emosi dalam pandangan Kabuto, jadi Uchiha muda itu tidak dapat sedikitpun menebak apapun yang dipikirkannya.

"Kabuto, benar?" Sapanya berusaha ramah. Seperti biasa, kelerengnya berpendar penuh selidik, mencoba mencari tahu setitik kelengahan sampai ia mendapat bukti yang dibutuhkan.

Pria di depannya diam, tetapi sempat memberinya penghormatan dengan menundukkan sejenak kepalanya dan terus menatapnya.

"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Keponakan Paman Obito." Jabat tangan mereka lakukan, Yakushi Kabuto menyeringai, dan sama sekali tak berminat melepaskan jabatannya. "Ya, saya sudah dengar. Anda seorang calon polisi yang baik, alih-alih seorang calon jaksa."

"Well, saya ingin jadi pengarang novel kalau anda ingin tahu."

"Ah, begitu."

Tangan porselain ditarik, Sasuke lantas menyimpannya di sisi tubuh. Ia kemudian beralih fokus pada lelaki semi tua dengan jas formal berwarna kelabu yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Langkahnya yang anggun nan tegas menjadi ciri khasnya sebagai pimpinan tertinggi di perusahaan.

"Halo, Paman!" Seolah akrab, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Melambai antusias layaknya bocah kecil bertemu kerabat orang tuanya.

"Wah, Sasuke! Kau datang, nak?"

"Tentu."

Bahu lebar direngkuh hangat, Sasuke dapat merasakan kedua pipinya yang ditempel pada permukaan tirus bergantian. Obito amat sangat ramah, senyum kebapakannya begitu cemerlang sampai membuat Sasuke merasa rindu dengan senyuman ayahnya yang nyaris tak pernah nampak sejak beberapa tahun silam.

Sikap ramah yang pria itu tunjukkan membuat perasaannya menjadi ragu. Benarkah pamannya yang mencintai kesetaraan dan penuh kasih ini adalah seperti yang Naruto katakan. Ia tidak yakin, atau mungkin perasaannya sendirilah yang mengingkari.

Tentunya yang dapat membuktikan semua itu hanyalah apa yang akan anak buahnya temukan di perusahaan megah pamannya nanti. Apapun itu, walau ia berdoa agar semua tuduhan gadis kecil itu salah, tetap saja pemikirannya telah menuju jalan buntu. Ia lelah, dan ingin segera mengakhirinya. Jika memang pamannya adalah sosok busuk yang merencanakan pemberontakan dan berniat melengserkan sang raja maka memang pantas bila hukuman jatuh padanya. Saat semua telah pada hal yang terang, ia berharap kekecewaannya tidak akan menjatuhkan mentalnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Obito adalah Paman yang telah ia kagumi sejak kecil.

"Ayo, duduklah, Sasuke. Kita berbincang sejenak."

.-.

B

Broke

.-.

Malam kian larut, Naruto kembali ke rumah tepat saat jarum panjang menyentuh angka sepuluh. Ketika itu keadaan rumah telah gelap, hanya lampu tidur yang menerangi setiap sudutnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak menemukan Kakashi duduk di sofa menunggu kedatangannya seperti biasa, jadi bisa ia simpulkan bahwa pria itu mungkin saja tengah mengurus 'bisnis'nya menyangkut game online dengan perusahaan yang merilis beberapa video game baru.

Tak terasa, kedua kaki jenjang itu telah sampai pada tujuannya. Gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang sepinggang yang dikuncir tinggi itupun segera melepas pakaian. Melucutinya satu persatu dan menampilkan beberapa bekas luka yang pernah ditorehkan mentornya sebelum menjadi bayangan rubah. Hukuman yang sering ia terima saat mengalami kegagalan adalah cambuk, tapi tidak menutupi bahwa ia juga pernah merasakan bagaimana timah panas bersarang pada betisnya, atau dinginnya belati yang mengoyak paha juga bahunya.

Itu adalah kisah lama, perjuangan paling keras bagi bocah usia 10 tahun untuk bertahan hidup. Tak dipungkiri, bahwa memang dulu ia begitu antusias dalam pelatihannya, dan sama sekali tidak ingin berputus asa meski tubuh sering didera rasa sakit yang sangat. Mungkin, jiwa heroiknya begitu besar sehingga ingin sekali dapat membalaskan dendam para tunawisma yang menderita di bawah kaki para bangsawan dan pejabat.

Tapi kini, semua perasaan itu telah musnah, bertepatan dengan ucapan paling menyakitkan yang tuannya katakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia hanya alat, dan itu sangat melukai hatinya. Ditambah lagi, melengserkan Raja? Itu pemberontakan, raja sama sekali tak bersalah. Pria berkedudukan tertinggi itu adalah orang yang berusaha keras mencari solusi tentang pemerataan harta, tetapi selalu dihalangi oleh para begundal busuk bertopeng tikus. Ia tau seluk beluk politik, menjadi anak buah tuannya membuatnya paham bagaimana politik selalu berjalan di balik punggung rajanya, atau dengan kata lain, tanpa sepengetahuan sang raja.

Gemericik air terdengar dan hilang begitu tubuh kurus itu telah bersih. Menarik selembar handuk pada tempat menjemur, Naruto mengusapkannya ke seluruh tubuh. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah siap dengan kaos dan celana panjangnya.

Direbahkannya tubuh lelah itu di atas permukaan kasur single miliknya. Terpejam dengan lengan kanan menutup kelopaknya dengan nyaman.

Tak lama, pintu kayu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seorang pria muda yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Langkah kakinya pelan, berdesir seperti angin yang tak terdengar. Mencoba lebih ringan agar tak membangunkan.

Lelaki itu lantas mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto, memunggunginya dengan kepala tertunduk, jemari jemari kekarnya saling bertaut penuh tekad, dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Kiba membuka suaranya.

"Hei, idiot. Jangan bangun sebelum aku menyelesaikan ini." Bisiknya dengan pandangan mengarah pada wajah damai adiknya.

"..." Dada Naruto kembang kempis sesuai irama. Membuat Kiba merasa yakin bahwa Naruto telah jatuh dalam mimpinya. Sepasang matanya yang jernih, menatap bocah pirang itu penuh kecewa. Hatinya selalu bergemuruh seakan ingin meledak ketika mengingat akar permasalahan adik bodohnya ini, yang bahkan tak mampu ia raih tangannya agar tertolong.

"Aku membencimu." Ungkap Kiba, wajahnya mengeras dengan tatapannya yang seiring menjadi begitu tajam. "Dari kecil, aku selalu membencimu. Kau datang tiba-tiba di kehidupan bahagiaku, dengan penampilan paling buruk yang mengesalkan. Karena kau, ayah hanya mau memperhatikanmu. Lebih dari itu, kau tumbuh jadi gadis yang cerdas, kau buat ayah bangga padamu hingga sekarang. Bahkan, ia tetap merasa bangga meski pekerjaan yang kau emban adalah dosa besar dan perbuatan busuk.

Kau idiot, kau bodoh dan seorang bajingan gila yang suka membohongi semua orang! Aku membencimu, sangat benci!"

"Tapi.. asal kau tahu, Naruto. Meski kita bukan saudara kandung, aku telah mengenalmu lebih dari Kakashi mengenalmu. Kau tidak pernah tahu bukan, bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Setiap saat." Senyum getir terbentuk. Kiba menarik pandangannya, terpejam erat menetralkan kekesalan yang tiba-tiba merasukinya

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau nampak seperti gadis dekil yang lemah, suka merajuk ataupun cengeng. Tapi, itu hanya pemikiranku di awal. Nyatanya kau adalah gadis kecil paling keras kepala yang membuatku selalu khawatir. Aku tahu, sedari dulu kau tak pernah punya teman, dan selalu di bully. Tapi kau mampu mengatasinya dengan baik, meski berakhir membuat Kakashi frustasi akibat luka-luka dan pakaianmu yang kotor." Kekehan ringan mengalun, terdengar lembut dan penuh kerinduan. Lelaki dengan rambut bercat coklat itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada adik angkatnya. Dari pancaran matanya, kelembutan itu terasa menyentuh hati.

"Idiot, rasanya malu sekali mengakuinya. Tapi aku benar-benar menyayangimu, Naruto. Jadi kumohon, jangan buat Kakashi frustasi, jangan buat kami khawatir. Aku yakin kau tahu yang terbaik, dan aku percaya padamu."

Jarum jam berdetak konstan, untuk beberapa menit ke depan, Kiba menghabiskan waktunya memandangi Naruto. Mengusap poni pirang adiknya itu sebelum beranjak berdiri.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak, adikku sayang." Bisiknya dan benar-benar melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

Kelopak tan membuka perlahan begitu suara pintu yang tertutup mengakhiri semuanya. Tatapan nanar ia arahkan pada ternit kamar, membiarkan tetesan tetesan air keluar dan menuruni masing-masing pelipis menuju telinga, berbisik pelan dengan malam sebagai saksinya,

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Kiba-nii.."

..

.-.

 _to be continue_

 _author note;_

 _chap tiga nih, cuma dikit yak!_

 _thanks buat semua review-nya manteman.. jgn lupa kasih review lagi ya hahahaha!_

 _chap depan kalau nggak salah, mulai masuk konflik.. ditunggu ya! ini tetep slow update soalnya .._

 _buat ; black Champaign, Riez Qee, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Lukazluke, pha Chan, itakun, Deasy674, LuLu-Oni, Choikim1310, Ponyokeum, D, Azyx Bee, Puchizu, alMahiya09 (makasih buat sarannya, ini dah saya coba!), Vryheid, yoonseeno, and Lima5.. makasih dan maaf nggak bisa balas satu2. smg ceritanya makin nggak membingungkan.._

 _itu aja, see you!_

 _B Broke_


	4. Chapter 4

Rahang kokoh nan tegas terkatup rapat, sepasang manik hitam tajam menyorot tanpa batas pada layar laptop yang menyala, menampilkan salah satu aplikasi pemutar suara. Pada kedua telinganya, nampak earphone terpasang sempurna. Menjuntai dan terhubung pada komputer mini di atas meja. Hati pria itu panas, juga kepalanya yang terasa nyaris meledak.

Dia tahu seperti apa anak buah kesayangannya berbuat, hanya saja ia tidak pernah menebak pergerakan mereka akan sejauh ini. Baru sore kemarin, Kabuto membawakan ia sebuah flasdisk berisi rekaman percakapan ketiganya. Ah, Obito memang menyuruh si tangan kanan memasang alat penyadap pada salah satu anggota bayangan rubah, sebagai tindakan dari rasa curiganya.

Kyuubi, bocah polos atau licik. Sangat ahli menyembunyikan pemikirannya. Dia tidak berekspresi, tapi hatinya masihlah selemah merpati, penuh empati dan rasa sayang. Gadis pintar yang berhasil bergerak lebih dulu untuk bisa menjebak Obito, menjebloskan dirinya ke penjara.

Tapi, memang gadis kecil itu pikir, siapa dia? Berani sekali menantang orang besar sepertinya.

"Berengsek!" Maki pria itu sambil mendecih. Kedua jemari pucat meremat pegangan sofa yang ia duduki, melampiaskan amarah lewat gemeletuk gigi.

"Tuan?" Kabuto melangkah ringan, bergerak maju untuk menenangkan tuannya. Bagaimanapun, si tuan besar dalam kondisi mood yang buruk.

"Diam, Kabuto! Aku ingin bocah itu tahu batasannya menentangku. Siapkan semuanya, dan panggil bayangan rubah kecuali kyuubi! Bocah itu memang harus dijinakkan."

Perintah dititahkan, tidak ada alasan untuk Kabuto menolak. Dengan langkah tegas, pria berambut silver segera berbalik menjauh. Melaksanakan apapun perintah tuannya.

 ** _Naruto Massashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Numb by ; beeBroke_**

 ** _Warning ; Death Chara_**

Pagi hingga siang, Naruto tidak menemukan Sasori di manapun. Bahkan lelaki awet muda itu tak memberikan alasan izin bolos kerja. Bertanya pada Kisamepun percuma, dia hanya akan tersenyum sendu dan menggeleng pelan.

Tapi daripada itu semua, Naruto tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara mengakui semuanya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak akan mundur lagi, atau banyak berfikir kembali, Naruto juga tidak berharap kedua rekannya tahu tentang rencana pengakuan yang akan gadis itu lakukan.

Ingatan tentang ucapan Kiba terus terbayang dalam benak. Dia ingin segera lepas dari belenggu, dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Naruto ingat tentang cita-cita nya sedari kecil. Membuat bengkel modifikasi untuk motor dan mobil bersama Kiba. Ia suka otomotif, tapi tak pernah menyentuh mereka karena terlalu sibuk dengan latihan serta misi rahasia yang tuan berikan.

Jika rencana Naruto berhasil, dia dapat menjebloskan pria kepala dua itu ke penjara, dan hidup tenang tanpa membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya khawatir. Paling tidak ia dapat melepas beban yang selama ini menggerogoti hati serta logika. Sejujurnya, Naruto tidak pernah tenang ketika melakukan pekerjaan yang tuan berikan, pikirannya selalu melalang buana pada wajah Kakashi juga Kiba yang setiap hari menungguinya di rumah.

Tapi, dia juga membutuhkan dana, butuh pelampiasan. Jadi ia buang jauh segala perasaan itu. Hanya saja, kebusukan Obito telah menemui titik terang, lelaki tua yang pernah wali angkat Naruto hormati menjadi sebegitu kikir dan gila jabatan. Pria itu sama saja, sangat persis dengan orang-orang yang menelantarkan ia ke jalanan, membiarkan keluarga besar tunawisma dalam kemiskinan dan memandang rendah mereka yang tak memiliki secuilpun harta.

Sore menjelang, terlihat dari sorot matahari yang kian beranjak ke arah barat. Pancarannya begitu kuat, tapi tidak dengan panasnya. Sepasang mata biru jernih memandang takjub pada langit yang berbias putih lembut. Dua jam lagi jam kerjanya habis, dan dia tidak menemukan Kisame kembali setelah pergi ke kamar mandi. Yang ia lihat hanya si cantik Konan, datang menggantikan Kisame.

"Konan? Di mana Kisame?" Tanya Naruto setelah melayani sebuah mobil pribadi. Ia berjalan mendekat pada wanita muda itu, kemudian berdiri bersandar pada loker uang.

"Dia izin pulang cepat, tidak tau kenapa. Mungkin ibunya kambuh lagi."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya keluar area parkir." Alis pirang terangkat, merasa aneh dengan jawaban Konan. Tapi kemudian raut tak acuh mendominasi wajahnya disaat Konan mengangkat kedua bahu cepat.

Jam terus berputar, aktifitaspun tak menghentikan Naruto untuk terus memikirkan pertemuannya dengan calon sarjana hukum muda itu. Atau dengan beberapa kemungkinan yang akan diterimanya. Mengingat-ingat kembali ucapan Sasori Tempo hari, mungkin benar jika mereka tidak akan lepas dari jerat hukum. Mereka kawanan pencuri, yang berhasil meresahkan warga kelas atas, sedang perbuatan itu sendiri sangat dilarang di kerajaan Konoha. Tapi, ini Sasuke, benar? Pria itu telah berjanji tidak memenjarakan bayangan rubah jika mereka bertemu, ia bisa menjamin, karena Sasuke bukan mahasiswa sembarangan yang menelan kembali ucapannya. Ah, kecuali soal dana. Dia memang bajingan.

Tak terasa, jarum jam telah menunjuk angka 4 sore. Naruto bahkan sampai tidak akan beranjak dari posnya jika Deidara membiarkan dia terlarut dalam lamunan.

Kaki terbalut kain seragam melangkah pelan menuju ruang ganti khusus wanita. Dia buka satu persatu kancing kemeja seragam setelah mengunci pintu dan menghadap pada loker. Tangannya yang sibuk, berhenti pada kancing terakhir untuk menarik Smartphone dari saku celananya.

Ada nama Kiba di layar _screen_ , dengan getaran pelan yang menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Naruto sempat menghela nafas, sebelum tangannya menekan tombol _dial-up_ untuk mengangkat dan meletakkannya di loker. Tidak lupa juga _me-loudspeaker_ -nya agar lebih leluasa bercakap.

"Hmm?"

 ** _'Ah, kau sudah pulang?'_**

Tangan kurus melepas seragam, dan dengan cepat menarik gantinya untuk dipakai. Sang _blonde_ terdiam sampai detik ke dua belas sebelum menjawab ringan tanpa minat.

''Aku ganti pakaian. Butuh sesuatu?"

 ** _'Dua hai ke depan aku menginap di tempat Gaara, bengkelnya harus buka sementara Gaara mencari kebutuhan. bengkel. Bawakan aku lappy ya? isikan modemku juga. aku bosan sendirian di sini.'_**

Gerak tangan berhenti, bersamaan dengan kedua shafir yang menyorot pada satu titik di dalam lokernya. Gelanyar aneh sempat Naruto rasakan, tapi segera ia singkirkan meski benar ia pikirkan.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Bisiknya nyaris seperti hembusan, membuat Kiba di seberang sana mengernyitkan alis.

 ** _'Hmm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?'_**

Sadar telah bertingkah aneh, Naruto menggeleng pelan. Dengan cepat ia mengganti celananya. Dan mulai bersiap meninggalkan tempat.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Akan kuantar, hati-hati di sana."

 ** _'Oke, cepat ya! aku mulai bosan. bayar juga hutangmu, idiot. kau pikir aku tidak butuh uang?!'_** mendengus geli, gadis dengan rambut di kuncir tinggi itu menyambar smartphone miliknya. Sambil mengunci loker, ia membenarkan letak ransel.

"Kupikir kau tidak mau uang haram?"

 ** _'Jangan macam-macam, pirang! cepat kemari!'_**

"Iya, iya, bawel. Bye, Nii-chan sayang!"

 ** _'Gah! geli sekali mendengarmu begitu, imouto!'_**

Tertawa kecil, kaki jenjang melangkah keluar ruangan. Rasa aneh kembali merasukinya, ini bukan sesuatu yang baik, bukan pula hal yang paling ia rindukan. Tapi perasaan ini lebih ia benci, karena jika benar, maka itu adalah hal yang buruk.

"Kiba, aku sungguh-sungguh. Kau pulang saja."

Motor sport berwarna metalik dengan sedikit corak orenge serasi membelah jalanan Konoha. Ramai laju kendaraan nyaris memadati setiap tempat, hal yang lumrah karena jam menunjukkan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Kemarin Kiba jelas menolak untuk pulang, dan ia tidak bisa memaksa ataupun memutuskan tinggal karena Kakashi tidak pernah mengizinkannya menginap di tempat pria. Ia kesal, tapi hatinya belum tenang.

Jadi hari ini Naruto memutuskan mengambil cuti, alasannya adalah agar bertemu Sasuke secepat mungkin, tentu jika ingin semua beres ia harus lebih dulu memulai aksinya. Bisa saja ia meminta bertemu di suatu tempat, tetapi entah kenapa calon ayah itu menolak panggilannya.

Naruto memacu kyuubi lebih cepat, jaket hitam yang tak terkancing berkibar liar mengikuti arah angin. Jalanan yang padat Naruto kalahkan, ia adalah pembalap handal, ah, tentu saja. Dia tidak akan direkomendasikan sebagai 'pekerja' di lapangan jika dia tidak dapat menguasai kendaraannya untuk lepas dari jerat polisi, bahkan ketika keadaan macet total sekalipun. karena pasti ada celah sempit yang dapat Naruto lalui meski melanggar tata tertib berkendara. Disamping itu, semua telah terkoordinasi, dan terkendali oleh tangan dingin tuannya. Tapi sekarang, apa yang akan ia lakukan adalah pemberontakan, Naruto tidak berharap Obito mengetahui rencananya di dalam waktu yang dekat. Karena itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi keluarga, ataupun rekan 'bermainnya'.

Motor sport diparkir sembarang di area parkir kantor polisi pusat. Tergesa, gadis itu turun dari motor, dan melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat sampai menggesek kasar permukaan paving juga lantai kantor. Naruto menyusuri lorong dengan pandangan tidak fokus, kedua matanya terlalu cepat bergerak memindai ke segala arah, berharap agar cepat menemukan si pria tinggi berambut hitam kelam.

Ketukan alas sepatu terdengar bersahutan di sekitarnya, lewat tatapan mata biru, Naruto dapat melihat para polisi silih berganti, berlarian di lorong kantor. Seakan kacau, atau memang sedang dalam kondisi siaga. Langkah kaki jenjang terhenti saat siluet familiar berdiri di depan pintu ruang investigasi kejahatan dunia maya, kedua manik safirnya menajam, melihat bagaimana gelagat si pria yang terkesan aneh.

Sebentar manik Naruto terbelalak lebar, begitu si lelaki familiar menghadap padanya dan sedikit memberi dia tatapan dingin.

Bagai dipaku pada tempat pijakan, Naruto merasa kejadian buruk akan segera terjadi, rasa tak nyaman yang menyebalkan adalah tandanya, semakin kuat dan membuat romanya meremang.

Gadis pirang masih dalam keterdiaman saat salah seorang polisi menghampiri, menanyakan apa keperluannya. Tapi bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah kehilangan konsentrasi ketika beberapa pria saling bersahutan, memberi komando ataupun membicarakan adanya perampokan atas nama bayangan rubah, serta ditemukannya salah satu hacker yang menjadi bagian dari bayangan.

Tidak. Bukan kisame-lah yang muncul di benak Naruto, melainkan sang kakak lelaki, Hatake Kiba. Orang yang baru saja membuat perasaan Naruto campur aduk, karena tinggal di tempat Gaara selama dua hari, tepatnya di alamat yang para polisi bicarakan.

Kaki jenjang berbalik tergesa, meninggalkan polisi yang berteriak memanggil. Detak jantung tak sabar berubah kekhawatiran, kalut dan pucat pasi.

Ini buruk, dan sangat buruk jika benar Kiba telah dijebak. Kemarahan masuk dalam hatinya, tetapi tak sebesar rasa ngeri yang menjalari setiap nadi.

Motor besar dipacu sembarangan, tidak peduli jika bahkan ia nyaris menyerempet pejalan kaki. Yang menjadi tujuan utamanya hanya satu, sebisa mungkin mendahului para polisi untuk menemui sang kakak.

"KIBAAA!!" Teriakan nyaring Naruto lontarkan, kedua tangannya mengibas kasar saat beberapa petugas kepolisian menahannya menuju lokasi penangkapan.

Ia terlambat datang, dan Kiba telah berada dalam mobil patroli, duduk menunduk dengan sebuah borgol di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Tak ada gerakan berarti yang pria itu lakukan, seperti seekor ikan gurame yang pasrah begitu tangan pemburu menangkapnya.

Raut pucat menghiasi paras kecoklatan, bias keputusasaan tercetak jelas pada mata biru jernihnya. Naruto sekali lagi menjerit, memanggil nama sang kakak yang tetap bergeming tanpa sedikitpun melihat keluar. Dia abaikan semua orang, Naruto biarkan mereka melihat kegusarannya. Yang terpenting adalah, perasaan remuk redam yang menyebar ketika mobil itu melaju di iringi semua polisi dan sirine-nya.

Perlahan, semua orang meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, menjauh dengan bisikan menyakitkan tetang kebencian mereka pada bayangan rubah. Tubuh Naruto merosot, jatuh lemas di atas tanah. Bersujud dan menangis sejadinya, menyesalkan kenapa ia begitu ceroboh dan tidak mengikuti firasat. Kalau saja dia lebih keras menyeret Kiba pulang, kalau saja dia sekali saja jadi pembangkang. Kiba mungkin saat ini tidak akan dalam kondisi buruk, dituduh sebagai salah seorang hacker bayangan rubah, hanya karena terdapat denah dan rancangan pencurian di rumah salah seorang perdana menteri kerajaan pada laptop-nya.

Jika seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi Kakashi?

Dan, dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus kakaknya.. Kenapa harus disaat ia tak mampu melawan Obito balik.

"Aaaarrrghhh!! Bangsat kau, Obito! Hiks.. Kiba.." Rintihnya disela isak tangis.

Hatake Kiba, bagi Naruto hanyalah seorang kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adik perempuannya.. tidak lebih. Dia orang biasa, yang bahkan tidak tahu caranya berkelahi.

"Kibaa.. kibaa.. kibaa.. KIBAAA!" Isak tangis terus terdengar, menyayat hati dan penuh kepahitan. Jemari Naruto mengepal erat, bergantian menghantam bumi dengan seribu ucapan frustasi mengikutinya. Tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang lagi dalam kondisi yang sama. Diam tanpa ekspresi di balik tembok gang perumahan.

Sore di hari yang sama, Kisame baru saja keluar dari warnet. Melewati pintu belakang dan berjalan pelan menuju sepeda motor kesayangan. Tak ada siapapun di tempatnya berdiri, mungkin karena memang ia tengah bersembunyi.

Dirapikan kembali kemeja yang kusut, seharian berkutat dengan komputer dan internet membuat kedua matanya jenuh. Di tambah lagi ia melupakan makan siang yang wajib Kisame lakukan jika tidak menginginkan sakit maag datang bertamu.

Pria dengan tato hiu pada leher dan lengan kekarnya itu hampir menaiki sepeda, saat sebuah tarikan kasar pada bahu membuat ia terpaksa berbalik. Dan bertemu pandang pada manik emerald kelam yang dingin.

Seraut wajah gelap melingkupi ekspresi lawannya, Kisame juga dapat merasakan tapak tangan yang tak lebih besar darinya itu meraba kasar tiap fabrik yang dia kenakan.

Si pria hiu mengumpat, dia hampir mendorong lawannya, tapi tidak sampai karena si lawan telah lebih dulu memundurkan langkah bersama sebuah benda bulat berdiameter 5 centi di jemari telunjuk serta jempolnya. Benda kecil yang dapat mengirim suara di lingkungan sekitar ke tempat pemiliknya.

"Jadi benar, kau bagian dalam rencana?"

Alis hitam terangkat, Kisame sama sekali tidak gentar meski lawannya mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang kelam.

Mata berbeda warna itupun saling mengunci, membaca sebagaimana buku yang terbuka. Sasori, pria awet muda, sahabatnya menajamkan mata. Dia tahu alasan kenapa si merah meluapkan amarahnya kali ini.

"..." Alih-alih menjawab, si bongsor memilih memiringkan senyum. Menyorot remeh dengan tingkah Sasori.

"Jawab aku, Kisame! Benar kau yang menjebak Naruto? Memberikan informasi pada boss tentang rencananya?!"

"Kalaupun aku menjawab 'iya', apa yang akan kau lakukan, redhead?" Balas Kisame tenang.

Mendengar jawaban yang seolah meremehkan dirinya, Sasori menggeram marah. Ia genggam alat penyadap itu, tak membiarkan orang dibalik ini mengetahui isi percakapannya dengan Kisame.

"Bajingan!" Seru Sasori sambil menggeram.

"Bukankah kau juga menolak rencananya? Kau tidak bilang bahwa aku harus merahasiakannya. Lagipula, kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto pantas mendapatkan hukuman. Dia pengkhianat."

 **DUAK!!**

Kepalan tangan mendarat reflek di tulang pipi, mendorong paras tegas itu menoleh ke samping. Ada bekas kemerahan di pipinya, juga nyeri yang tertinggal pada tulang yang menonjol di area pipi.

Untuk sesaat keduanya terdiam dengan emosi masing-masing, meresapi kemarahan yang di dasari alasan berbeda.

"Kau tahu pasti apa maksud ucapan ku itu, Kisame.." suara lirih Sasori berikan, sebagai penegas dia sangat kecewa dengan tindakan kawan baiknya.

"Kupikir kau orang berbeda, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Kau lebih mementingkan tuan busukmu itu dari pada sahabatmu sendiri. Pecundang!"

Tangan- tangan kekar Kisane terkepal, lewat sudut matanya si pria hiu membalas pandangan Sasori, kali ini bukan penghinaan, melainkan keputusasaan.

"Aku memang pecundang, Sasori. Tapi jika dengan seperti itu bisa menyelamatkan ibuku, maka akan kulakukan apapun, meski mengkhianati sahabatku sendiri. Bukankah kau juga akan melakukan hal serupa?"

"Tidak. Setelah kalian menjebloskan Kiba ke penjara, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kiba bagiku sama seperti kau menganggap ibumu, karena kau telah lebih dulu menyerangnya, maka aku tidak akan segan lagi, Kisame."

"Sasori..?"

"Kau dan pilihanmu, Hoshigaki." Alat penyadap di angkat sepantar wajah, dibawa dengan jari telunjuk serta jempol kanannya. Sorot mata dingin saling bertaut, dan dengan ucapan terakhir Sasori, alat itu hancur dalam genggaman.

"I am **Quit**. Kill me if you can, Obito."

Lorong gelap kediaman Obito tidak membuat langkah Naruto tersendat. Kemarahan telah meluap dan membuat ia tidak berdaya membendungnya. Setelah menangis untuk beberapa saat di depan bengkel Gaara, Naruto memacu motornya kemari. Ia sadar, bahwa pria yang familiar di kantor polisi itu Kimimaro, salah satu polisi yang berada dibawah kendali si pria busuk.

Keberadaan pria itu, dan tatapan mata yang seolah meremehkan menjadi alasan Naruto untuk datang dan menemui Obito.

Pintu kayu dibuka kasar, suara nyaring memekakkan telinga menyambut orang-orang di dalamnya. Mata biru berkilat marah saat Kabuto berdiri menyambut Naruto tanpa emosi, seolah-olah mengejek ketidak berdayaannya.

Seperti bom atom yang meledak, tangan Naruto menyambar kasar kerah kemeja Kabuto, berteriak dengan suara paling kencang yang ia miliki.

"BAJINGAN KAU, KABUTO!! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADA KAKAKKU, HAH?!!"

Naruto menarik nafas cepat, tangan kirinya terangkat, nyaris menghantam kepala bagian samping sang tangan kanan. Tapi terhenti paksa begitu suara tembakan dan nyeri yang membakar menyambut tulang punggung kaki kirinya.

Membuat tubuh jangkung itu jatuh ke bawah dengan cepat, berjongkok dengan suara lirih menahan perih. Sepasang tangan panjang secara refleks melingkupi sekitar bagian yang terluka.

Dapat Naruto lihat, fabrik kain sepatu ketsnya berlubang, dengan kepulan sedikit asap yang hilang dengan cepat. Air mata mengalir tanpa diminta, menjadi salah satu bentuk respon dari sakit yang diterima.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar, dan tidak lagi fokus saat Kabuto menyingkir dari hadapannya digantikan Obito.

Ketukan ujung tongkat kayu menyapa lantai saat Obito berjalan lebih dekat di depan wajah, suara itu pulalah yang menjadi aba-aba Naruto agar lebih siaga. Di dongakkannya kembali wajah kacau miliknya, menyapa sang tuang dengan tatapan hina dan kecewa.

Bahkan rasa tak suka sang anak buah teramat sangat menusuk perasaan Obito.

"Well, kau tidak pantas mengarahkan tatapan itu padaku, Naruto. Tidak setelah aku mengambilmu lebih dulu dari jalanan." Ujar sang tuan, santai.

"..." Rembesan darah menjadi fokus Obito untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian kembali beralih ke arah wajah si empu. "Sakit bukan? Aku lebih sakit dari luka yang kau dapat, sayangku. Kau mengkhianati kepercayaanku, dan ini bahkan bukan hukuman yang setimpal."

Tongkat diangkat, kemudian diletakkan di atas luka Naruto untuk ditekan lebih kuat. Obito terus melakukannya, tidak peduli seberapa gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit.

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh, sehingga tidak mengetahui pergerakanmu? Kau menggoda keponakanku, dan membantunya dalam penyelidikan. Aku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu sekarang, tapi itu tidak menarik. Kita lihat, sekuat apa dirimu bertahan. Tapi tenang, aku akan dengan senang hati menerimamu kembali jika kau merasa tidak sanggup lagi." Lanjut Obito.

Puas dengan tindakannya, diapun memindahkan tongkat, dan membawa benda itu menjauhi lokasi. Membiarkan sang tangan kanan menunaikan tugasnya.

"Beri dia 50 kali cambukan, Kabuto. Dan seret ke tempat Ibiki."

"Baik, tuan."

Interogasi bukanlah bagian Sasuke, kali ini dia tidak dapat bergerak bebas karena kasus yang terjadi diambil alih oleh ayahnya. Dan dia yakin, jika lelaki itu sudah berambisi menjadikan Kiba tersangka meskipun kejanggalan mengikuti bukti yang ada, maka tidak akan mudah bagi bocah itu keluar dengan selamat. Desakan para pejabat dan menteri serta besan membuat Fugaku memilih mengambil umpan. Dia dapat menggunakan Kiba sebagai salah satu tersangka, dan menutupi kemungkinan kalau apa yang terjadi adalah jebakan.

Sasuke yang mengetahui niat ayahnya, tentu tidak setuju. Selain karena Kiba adalah saudara tiri Naruto, juga karena bocah itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan bayangan rubah. Ia pernah sekali menemui bocah itu di sel-nya, dan bertanya tentang file juga denah yang ditetapkan sebagai barang bukti kejahatan.

Dan ia menjadi yakin jika Kiba termasuk salah satu umpan.

"Aku bukan pelakunya." Bisik Kiba sore itu ketika dia mengintrogasi-nya.

Saat itu jelas sekali terlihat kalau bocah yang dua tahun lebih muda dari Sasuke itu tegang. Wajahnya pucat, dan suaranya bergetar karena rasa tidak percaya dengan nasip yang diterima.

"Aku hanya iseng membuka blog orang-orang tentang otomotif seperti biasa. Dan tiba-tiba saja virus membuat layar monitor laptopku mati mendadak, jika kuhitung ada dua puluh detik sebelum monitornya menampilkan barcode. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya saja itu tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. Jadi kumatikan paksa." Terangnya tanpa menambah volume suara. Si bocah terlihat duduk meringkuk di pojokan sel, memeluk kedua lututnya sampai menempel erat ke dada. Itu adalah bentuk mengekspresikan rasa takut, dan Sasuke paham bagaimana rasanya.

Ada sedikit simpati dalam diri Sasuke, jadi ia berjanji untuk membantu Kiba keluar dari masalahnya. Hanya saja, bagaimana cara Sasuke membantunya? Jika di saat yang hampir bersamaan, kabar tentang menghilangnya Naruto selama seminggu lebih, terdengar di telinga.

Hatake Kakashi terpuruk, pria baya yang sekarang dikenal sebagai pemilik game center mini dan seorang gamer mendatanginya. Menangis juga memohon pada Sasuke untuk membebaskan Kiba sekaligus menemukan putri bungsunya.

Awalnya jelas, bahwa Kakashi sudah terlebih dahulu menemui Fugaku, meminta hal yang sama. Karena ditolak itulah mengapa si ayah dua anak ini memilih bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Saya tahu bagaimana perasaan anda, Hatake- san." Ucap Sasuke bersimpati. Kesepuluh jemari menggenggam secangkir kopi di salah satu restoran yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan si pria baya.

Wajah pucat semakin kacau, Kakashi menggigit bibir keras. Menyalurkan rasa frustasi dengan melukai bagian tubuhnya yang sudah berganti warna menjadi merah kehitaman.

"Kiba tidak bersalah, Sasuke-san. Selama saya mengenalnya, dia bukan anak yang suka membuat masalah. Pekerjaannya hanyalah tukang service kendaraan, bersama Gaara. Jika anda tidak percaya, saya dan Gaara siap menjadi saksi."

".. Ayah saya belum berniat mengadakan sidang untuk kasus Kiba. Tapi akan saya usahakan, Kiba tidak bersalah, saya tahu. Jadi saya harap anda lebih bersabar, Hatake-san." Balasnya, memberi sedikit dukungan agar pria dihadapan lebih tabah.

Kakashi mengangguk, tapi tiba-tiba air matanya meleleh, membasahi paras yang semakin menua. Sekarang Sasuke ingat bahwa masalah yang dihadapi pria itu bukan hanya Kiba, tapi juga Naruto. "Lalu.. apa anda menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan putri saya, Sasuke-san?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban, bukan karena Sasuke mengabaikannya. Tapi karena entah bagaimana perasaan kehilangan merasuki hatinya. Membuat Sasuke terpaku dan tidak fokus.

"Naruto gadis baik, dia pernah mengalami masa sulit sebelum bertemu dengan saya. Tidak punya orang tua dan terlantar. Saya membawanya pulang ketika dia berumur 12 tahun.

Kami tinggal bersama-sama, dan dia tumbuh dengan baik. Meski bukan orang terbuka, Naruto adalah gadis penyayang. Dia bekerja part time di POM bensin, sesekali membantu pekerjaan saya. Dia juga dekat dengan Kiba, dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tapi saya yakin, hubungan mereka lebih dari saudara sedarah. Mungkin.. itulah alasan kenapa Naruto meninggalkan rumah." Sepasang mata hitam menerawang, raut kerinduan terpancar jelas pada wajah semi tua Kakashi.

Sasuke sekali lagi dibuat terdiam. Naruto pasti sangat terpukul jika sampai melarikan diri dari rumah. Ketika kasus penangkapan Kiba sedang terjadi, salah seorang polisi sempat bercerita bahwa ada gadis yang mengamuk di tempat kejadian. Menangis histeris dan mengumpat.

Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak ada di sana saat itu, tugasnya berada di tempat lain. Mengejar bayangan rubah yang beraksi walau tidak tertangkap seperti biasa.

"Hatake-san, mungkin saja saat ini Naruto butuh tempat untuk sendiri. Dia merasa terpukul, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, anda benar, Sasuke-san." ...Saya harap seperti itu, lanjut Kakashi dalam hati, pesimis dengan opininya sendiri.

 **Tttrrrr! Trrrtt!**

Gagang telfon di angkat malas. Bersama raut keberatan terpampang pada paras rupawan.

Menarik nafas sejanak, Sasuke mulai meletakkan gagang telfon pada telinganya, menyambut suara wanita yang jarang ia dengar seminggu ini.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Diseberang sana, bibir wanita cantik itu mengerucut, kesal karena suaminya jarang menyambangi rumah atau jarang menemuinya.

 ** _'Kau janji bukan? kalau hari ini kita sama-sama membeli perlengkapan bayi.'_** tuntut Sakura tanpa membalas.

Meringis kecil, pria dua puluh lima tahun itu mengangkat tangannya yang bebas. Memijit pangkal hidung sebagai cara meredam denyutan di kepala.

"Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk, sayangku. Pergilah dengan ibu, atau minta tolonglah pada itachi-nii."

 ** _'Apa?! ya ampun, ayolah.. hanya sebentar kan? ngomong-ngomong aku ini istrimu!'_**

"Aku tahu." Desah Sasuke kasar, sambil sesekali mata kelam melirik dokumen di atas meja, tepatnya di bawah siku. Dokumen yang membuat ia sekali- kali menghela nafas lelah. "Please, Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. Sampaikan salamku untuk calon anak kita ya! bye. Aku sayang kalian."

 ** _'Hei-!!'_** belum sempat Sakura menyuarakan protesnya, Sasuke telah lebih dulu menutup kontak.

Pria itu tetap dalam posisinya untuk beberapa saat. Hari ini, beban Sasuke bertambah. Selain belum ada perkembangan tentang kasus Kiba akan dibawa kemana, Naruto juga tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

Ditambah, baru subuh tadi, Juugo, sebagai mata-mata di perusahaan pamannya membawa kabar buruk. Bahwa ada hal ganjil menyangkut pemasukan pendapatan tiap bulan di perusahaan itu. Yang lainnya adalah dana yang dikeluarkan untuk pembangunan rumah susun semakin besar, padahal ia yakin, jumlah awal saldo tidaklah sebesar pengeluarannya. Kejadian itu mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke teringat dengan ucapan Naruto. Gadis misterius yang sukses membuatnya kacau. Gadis aneh yang membuat Sasuke mati-matian memperjuangkan hak Kiba.

Nafas ditarik cepat, kemudian dikeluarkan secara kasar. Sasuke hampir beranjak ketika sebuah email masuk ke ponselnya. Diikuti seorang polisi yang melaporkan adanya kasus penjarahan di rumah keluarga bangsawan Shirogane.

Tak berfikir lama, Sasuke menyambar jaket kulitnya. Berlari tergesa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil patroli. Jika ingin Kiba terbebas dari tuduhan, maka Sasuke harus menangkap pelaku aslinya. Akan ia buktikan, bahwa ayahnya lah yang akan kalah. Lagipula sepertinya Kyuubi sedang berbaik hati mengundangnya.

 ** _From; XXX_**

 _Mari kita bermain, tuan._

 _Ttd ; Kyuubi._

Seperti biasa, jadwal makan siang datang sedikit terlambat. Kiba menatap dalam diam seorang pemuda yang membawakannya nampan berisi nasi dan sayur.

Pemuda itu tinggi, dengan rambut perak sebahu yang membingkai parasnya. Ada topi biru di atas kepala. Hal yang wajar saat orang yang memberi Kiba makan selalu berganti, mungkin karena sudah terjadwal.

Kiba mengigit kuku jari telunjuk, dengan kedua lutut masih dalam pelukannya. Sejujurnya, polisi seperti ini sangatlah tidak nyaman, karena terkesan lemah. Tapi mau bagaimanapun, selama di dalam sel penjara, ia hanya ingin duduk menjauh dari para polisi.

"Makan siangmu." Alis Kiba mengernyit, suara yang dingin menyambut pendengarannya. Dan dengan sukses membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman.

Anehnya, tidak seperti petugas lain yang memilih meletakkan makanan di atas lantai dan langsung pergi. Pemuda itu tetap berdiri mengacungkan nampan makanan, seolah meminta kiba mendekat untuk mengambilnya sendiri.

Firasat buruk merasuki perasaannya. Tapi karena rasa sungkan, Kiba memilih mendekat. Menarik jatah makannya dan mengangguk sebagai rasa terimakasih.

Disaat ia hampir menarik diri, tembakan tak bersuara membidik jantungnya. Membuat tubuh Kiba seakan melayang dalam rasa sakit yang singkat.

Hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum ia kehilangan seluruh indranya adalah suara dingin bernada puas pemuda tersebut,

"Ancaman telah tewas. Misi selesai."

"Apa yang kau lakukan!! Jangan hidupkan lampu sein! Sirine saja cukup, idiot!!" Bentakan keras bernada marah diperdengarkan. Sasuke kalut saat polisi muda yang mengendarai mobil patrolinya tidaklah cakap.

Dia harus berteriak ini dan itu agar bisa mengejar seorang pengendara yang di duga kyuubi. Baru beberapa menit lalu ia hampir sampai di TKP, tapi berpapasan dengan Kyuubi yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan celana jeans kelabu gelap. Helmnya berwarna merah, corak yang sama dengan motor besar itu. Ia hafal dengan postur tubuh si kyuubi, jadi dapat dengan mudah mengenalinya. Ditambah lagi, bocah itu juga mengacungkan jari tengah saat melewatinya. Betul-betul kurang ajar dia!

Geram akibat hampir tertinggal, Sasuke melongokkan sebagian tubuh atas sampai rusuk. Berteriak 'menyingkir!' sebagai peringatan siapa saja, sebelum memberikan beberapa tembakan pada badan motor incarannya.

Tetapi dengan lihai, motor itu tetap melaju pada jalannya, menghindari beberapa pengendara lain.

Tak putus asa, mata kelam Sasuke memincing, membidik ban yang berputar cepat di depan sana dengan sekali tembakan.

Di waktu yang sama, Uchiha Sakura terlihat senang dengan barang belanjaan yang ia dapat. Bukan masalah jika Suaminya tidak mengantar, karena ia sendiri masih merasa sanggup bepergian sendiri.

Lambu rambu-rambu berganti merah, tanda pejalan kaki dipersilahkan menyeberang. Ada satu dua mobil di arah kanannya, berhenti dengan mesin masih menyala. Langkah kaki yang ringan membawa wanita dengan dress coklat itu menyeberangi jalan raya, berdiri sendiri di belakang ketika yang lain telah hampir sampai tujuan.

Tapi sebuah decitan keras dari kanannya yang longgar membuat Sakura reflek menghentikan gerak kaki, melihat apa gerangan yang menyebabkan kebisingan.

Mata emeraldnya terbelalak lebar, sebelum hantaman menemui tubuh bagian depannya. Membuatnya terpental jauh dan bersimbah darah.

Sebelum mata Sakura yang terasa berat benar-benar tertutup, ia sempat melihat sosok jangkung pengendara motor jatuh menyamping dengan siku tangan kiri terlebih dahulu. Dan ketika ia telah pada batasnya, samar terdengar sirine mobil polisi mendekat ke arah ia terbaring. Perutnya, dadanya, juga seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Perih panas, membuat ia tak tahan dan berakhir tak merasakan apapun.

"Bajingan kau, KYUUBI!!! AAAAHH!!"

 **DORR!!**

Seperti sebuah film, yang dibuat lambat. Suara-suara bising menjadi tak terdengar, pandangan yang blur membuat Naruto berdiri terhuyung. Melihat di hadapannya sangatlah ramai dengan orang-orang yang memandang ngeri.

Mata biru tak fokus, ketika wajah marah Sasuke tertangkap pandangan Naruto. Dan ia teramat tidak percaya, begitu suara tembakan mengudara. Disambut rasa panas membakar di bagian dada kirinya, membuat dia oleng ke belakang. Jatuh pada lengan yang terentang dan langsung membawa tubuh Naruto masuk pada sebuah mobil kijang.

"Sa. sori.." Ucapannya tersendat, dengan nafas yang semakin memberat. Wajah terakhir yang Naruto lihat sebelum pandangannya tertutup kabut gelap adalah Sasori.

Akasuna no Sasori, orang yang menghilang tanpa bisa dilacak Kabuto.

.,.

 _to be countinue_

 **Omake I** (Sasori pov)

Akasuna no Sasori, nama panjang pemberian ibuku. Seorang wanita panggilan yang membesarkan anak orang dengan uang haram. Aku putra kandungnya, tentu saja. Ayahku tidak di ketahui. Tapi bagiku, ibu adalah ayahku juga.

Banyak orang tidak menyukai keberadaan kami. Mereka suka sekali menghina ibuku, mencaci maki dan memperlakukannya buruk. Sampai-sampai membuat wanita yang paling aku cintai itu meninggal dunia karena memilih bunuh diri, meninggalkanku dengan orang-orang yang sama.

Aku tidak melanjutkan sekolah, pekerjaanku hanya mencuri sedikit dagangan orang untuk bertahan hidup. Dan selalu diakhiri dengan luka lebam karena dikeroyok masa.

Jika aku tidak salah mengingat, saat itu umurku baru 16 tahun. Saat dimana aku benar-benar tidak dapat bergerak setelah mendapat tonjokan juga tendangan pemilik kedai.

Tergeletak mengenaskan dengan kaki terkilir serta wajah yang babak belur, di sebuah gang yang jarang dilewati orang. Aku bertemu seorang bocah SMP, lebih tepat jika dia yang menemukanku.

Mataku setengah terpejam kala itu, jadi masih dapat kulihat seperti apa ekspresi paniknya. Bocah itu punya rambut cokelat tua, dan mata yang sewarna. Kuakui jika dia masih begitu imut untuk ukuran anak SMP, mungkin baru saja terdaftar. Ia sempat berjongkok di sebelahku, tak berani menyentuh barang seujung jari.

Belum pernah seorangpun ada yang menatapku khawatir. Tapi saat aku berada dalam rasa senang akibat kepedulian orang lain terhadapku yang jarang, bocah itu tiba-tiba saja berlari menjauh, menyebabkan kekecewaan dan rasa terpurukku bangkit.

Pada akhirnya aku memilih memejamkan mata, menikmati denyut nyeri yang menjalari setiap inci tubuh. Dan begitu aku hanyut pada rasa sakit, sentuhan ringan menyapa kulit wajahku, membuatku terbelalak dan menatap langsung pada raut kaget yang ditampilkan si bocah SMP.

"Ah, maaf. Apa paman kesakitan? Aku hanya memberi lukanya plester. Paman bisa duduk?" Tanya si bocah penuh perhatian.

Hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia yang busuk ini adalah kepedulian. Aku ingin dianggap, dan bocah ini memberiku apa yang sangat berarti untukku. Itulah pertemuan pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, ooh, tentu saja bukan dalam konteks romance.

Aku menyayanginya, karena setelah hari itu, dia selalu menyempatkan diri mendatangiku dengan beberapa makanan, juga salep untuk luka-luka yang kudapat.

Kami sempat dekat, tapi setelah mendapat pekerjaan sebagai tukang koran, kami menjadi jarang bertemu. Dia sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya, dan aku sibuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Sayang sekali, padahal aku berharap dapat dipertemukan dengan adik baru Kiba yang katanya manis itu. Adik yang ayah angkat Kiba bawa saat umur si kecil Kiba 15 tahun.

Yahh, itu kisah singkatku. Masa yang paling kukenang, sebelum anak buah Obito membawaku ke tempat pelatihan dan bertemu gadis mungil kesayangan si pria tua. Kenangan yang ingin sekali kuulangi, sampai kabar kematian Kiba yang dibunuh mengudara. Membuatku merasa kehilangan yang amat sangat.

.

 **Omake II** (Author pov)

Mobil sedan bercat biru tua berhenti di sebuah persimpangan jalan. Daerah sepi yang hanya diisi beberapa bangunan kumuh serta gelandangan. Malam ini, hujan turun mengguyur bumi, tidak deras melainkan tetap dapat membasahi segala yang bersentuhan dengan tetesannya.

Tak jauh dari sana, jeritan dan makian terdengar saling bersahutan, memecah kesunyian malam serta mengusik seseorang di dalam sedan. Tangan pucat terulur, memutar tuas untuk membuka jendela mobil yang dilapisi mika gelap, menyorot sekumpulan gelandangan yang saling memeluk memberi perlindungan dengan sepasang pualam yang tajam.

Teriakan marah mengaum, diikuti beberapa tendangan yang dilakukan bergantian oleh sepasang polisi di sana. Tak ada ekspresi, tak ada belas kasih. Sang pengamat tetap mengintai dari balik kaca mobil, melihat datar pada sepasang suami istri gelandangan yang melindungi putra- putri mereka dari kekerasan yang kejam.

Sampai ketika ia hampir merasa bosan, sebuah pemandangan langka membuat matanya berkilat lebih tajam. Saat seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba saja berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, menjerit marah dengan ekspresi wajah yang menarik.

Obito, pria bermata hitam, menyeringai senang. Dari tempatnya, dia dapat melihat usaha keras gadis itu mengusir para polisi bodoh, melindungi keluarganya dengan berbagai cara yang membabi buta. Tanpa peduli bahwa lawannya lebih besar dua kali lipat.

Kalah, tentu saja. Tapi semangat dan sifat pantang menyerah gadis itu telah menawan hati dingin Obito. Membuatnya mengambil keputusan yang sangat ingin ia buat sedari dulu.

Kaca mobil ditutup rapat, dengan tangan menyeka air hujan yang masuk dan membasahi mantelnya, pria itu berseru untuk segera menjalankan mobil, sedang fikirannya telah tertaut pada rencana besar yang ia buat.

Gadis itu, akan ia dapatkan. Bagaimanapun caranya, akan Obito buat dia menjadi 'ksatria'-nya yang pertama. Ksatria yang hanya untuk dia seorang.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ujung koas bagian bawah dipelintir pelan, dijadikan mainan disaat matanya memandang gugup pada sepasang netra hitam penuh intimidasi.

Ludah diteguk, Naruto tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia dibawa ke sebuah bangunan megah dan dipertemukan dengan pria kelam di hadapannya. Rasa takut menelusup dalam hati, jelas sekali bahwa aura yang pria itu lepaskan sangat menekan dan membuat ia tak nyaman.

"Naruto.." balasnya begitu salah satu anak buah si lelaki menyenggol bahunya sedikit keras.

"Berapa umurmu, Naruto?"

"Tidak tahu.."

"Apa kau membenci polisi?" Pertanyaan lugas dijawab tegas. Naruto bahkan memincingkan mata dengan tak senang saat lelaki di depannya melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Ya, dan aku benci orang kaya!"

Seringai puas terpasang, Obito tahu, gadis ini adalah orang yang tepat. Karena itu akan ia tenpa Naruto dengan keras, agar apa yang ia inginkan dapat terlaksana dengan baik.

"Aku juga benci orang-orang kaya, Naruto. Sangat benci. Apa kau mau membantuku mensejahterakan saudara dan saudarimu di luar sana?"

Binar senang, obito dapatkan. Si blonde nampak antusias dengan percakapan mereka, dan Obito merasa rencana awalnya akan berjalan mulus.

"Akan kuajari kau banyak hal, sayangku. Banyak sekali, sampai nanti kau mampu kulepas untuk mendapat keluarga baru. Tapi, kau akan tetap berada di bawah asuhanku, menjadi anakku dan membantuku menolong semua orang. Apa kau setuju?"

"Ya! Aku setuju!"

"Baiklah, panggil aku 'tuan', Naruto. Tuan Obito, dan mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu Kyuubi. Sampai jumpa di tempat latihanmu_

 _sweatheart_."

Author note:

Ggaahh!! Saya pusing! umurnya kebolak baliklah.. saya kasih penjelasannya di sini aja ya.. sekalian jadi catatan biar gampang saya bikin chap depannya.

Ada yang bingung sama umur Naruto? Hahaha nih, saya jelasin~

Umur 4 tahun, Naruto itu di panti asuhan.. dua tahun setelahnya dia dibuang ke jalanan. Tapi pas umur sembilan jalan sepuluh, dia diambil Obito buat dijadiin anak buah. Dilatihlah ia.

Nah, pas 12 tahun baru diangkat anak sama si Kakashi, tapi kakashi-nya nggak tahu kalau Naruto itu anak buahnya mantan boss. Getooo

Okey, giliran Kiba. Dia umurnya tua-an 3 tahun dari si Naru, dan lebih muda 5 tahun dari Sasori.

Teruuuus, Obito sama Kakashi sekitar 40an tahun lebih, hampir 50 tahun. Errr, keluarnya dari kepolisian juga sama, kan begitu Obito dipecat, Kakashi ikut diberhentikan. Halah, jadi malah spoiler.. gak papa, saya emang nggak bisa bikin serius. Duh, pusiiing~ pokoknya kalau ada yang janggal, tolong di kasih tahu, biar bisa saya perbaiki. Itu dulu, makasih!

Yang protes Sasuke sama Sakura.. tuh, dia sudah saya tarik.. hahaha! Plis-lah, jangan bully saya. Sy bukan pembenci saku, cuma nggk cocok aja kalau di pasangin sama sasu. Hehehe makanya sy suruh dia ambil sedikit adegan. Hapunten yak buat penggemar saku.

Buat para reviewer tercinta, maaf karena tidak bisa membalas satu2! hehe

Akhir kata, makasih banyak! And..

See you next chap!

Selow update lagi yaa~ wkwkwk!

Salam hangat

B broke


	5. Chapter 5

.  
 ** _enjoy~_**

 _Ia berdiri di sana, di tengah kegelapan yang membelenggu kedua kakinya, tak dapat bergerak, tak dapat bersuara. Seberapapun inginnya ia menjerit, suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokan. Tidak dapat keluar kecuali udara kosong yang menyakitkan. Dan sekuat apapun ia berusaha memindahkan kaki dan tangan, yang dirasakannya hanyalah perih menyayat bagai lapisan besi tipis yang mengenai kulit ari._

 _Ia menangis, tapi air mata seakan enggan keluar. Ia ketakutan, ketika kegelapan yang gulita menyelimuti dirinya seperti kubah, menutup pandangannya dan membatasi ruang gerak. Napasnya pun terasa sulit seperti ada tangan tangan tak kasat mata meremas paru-paru, menyakitinya dan membunuh ia perlahan._

 _Sampai sebuah suara familiar mencapai gendang telinga. Melepaskan beban berat pada tenggorokan dan membuatnya tersentak ketika sebuah nama meluncur tanpa halangan dari belah bibirnya._

 _"Sasuke.." Panggilnya sekali lagi pada sosok yang berdiri dengan tatapan benci ke arahnya._

 _"Sasuke.." bukan! Bukan itulah yang ingin Naruto ucapkan. Bukan nama pria yang membuatnya merasa bersalah serta frustasi. Tapi permintaan maaf yang tulus dari hati. Tapi seakan bibirnya hanya dapat mengeluarkan nama itu daripada sebuah permintaan maaf, membuat ia kalang kabut ketika sosok yang mengeraskan wajahnya dan memandang benci itu pudar dihempas angin badai._

 _Naruto menjerit, ia lupa bagaimana tangannya dapat bergerak dengan reflek untuk meraih tubuh yang perlahan sirna._

 _Menjerit tanpa suara._

 _Berusaha meraih.._

 _Dan meratap saat bahkan sebutirpun dari eksistensi Sasuke tak tergapai sama sekali dan menghilang meninggalkan ia sendirian di dalam kegelapan._

 _"Sasuke.."_

 _Air mata terjatuh, mengalir pelan dari pipi dan berakhir sirna di kegelapan. Mencemari wajah pucatnya yang kacau, dan meninggalkan ia dalam kehampaan bersama kalimat yang terus terngiang dipikiran dan menjadi mimpi buruk._

 ** _"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan pembunuh sepertimu, Kyuubi. Tidak akan pernah."_**

.

Naruto terjaga dari mimpi buruknya. Mimpi yang telah ia alami semenjak siuman dari pingsan. Ini sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian kecelakaan yang menewaskan istri putra kepala kepolisian Konoha. Dan berita tentang kematian itu masih saja disiarkan melalui media apapun, membuat Naruto terus mengalami rasa bersalah yang bertumpuk. Juga bagaimana reaksi Sasuke terhadap kejadian itu, yang begitu menakutkan dan membuat Naruto lebih terpuruk.

Gadis itu meremas dada bagian kiri, tepat pada luka bekas tempat peluru Sasuke bersarang. Dia tidak tahu apakah harus bersyukur karena selamat dari maut, tapi yang jelas, dia menjadi lebih bersalah karena masih hidup ketika wanita yang tak sengaja ditabraknya mati tepat di depan mata.  
"Naruto?" Sasori masuk membawa secangkir kopi panas. Pria yang sempat menghilang tanpa jejak itu berhasil menyelamatkan ia dengan operasi kecil setelah membawanya kabur dari sekelompok polisi Konoha. Bersama Gaara yang entah bagaimana bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan rekan kerjanya.

"Minumlah, ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Cangkir kopi di sodorkan, Naruto dengan perlahan memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan bersandar pada tembok sebelum menerima kopi itu dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

" _Thanks_." Desahnya setelah beban berat sedikit berkurang. Mata biru kembali tertunduk, mengawasi warna hitam dari kopinya tanpa sedikitpun berkomentar.

Sasori tahu seperti apa perasaan Naruto saat ini, menabrak seorang wanita hamil dan melihat wanita itu meregang nyawa tepat di depan mata pasti sangat membuat ia tertekan. Ketakutan dan juga perasaan bersalah tentulah yang mendominasi, selain kesedihan serta penyesalan.  
Tapi bagaimanapun itu adalah kecelakaan, bukan salah Naruto sepenuhnya karena iapun sedang dikejar maut.

"Hei, berhentilah memikirkannya, _okey_? Pikirkan kesembuhanmu. Kita akan pergi dari Konoha beberapa hari lagi."

Benar, setelah ia siuman. Sasori menceritakan rencananya kabur dari Konoha dengan bantuan Gaara. Meninggalkan tempat busuk ini juga orang-orang Obito maupun para polisi tak berguna itu. Meninggalkan Kiba di dalam penjara sendirian dan Kakashi yang kesepian karena kepergian kedua anaknya.

Menyedihkan.. di saat kedua keluarganya dilanda masalah. Ia malah ingin melarikan diri sendirian.

Itu sedikit..

Membuat Naruto merasa marah. Bukankah yang seperti ini sangat egois?

Naruto menarik napas, menghembuskannya perlahan agar pikiran tentang kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu sedikit buram. Saat ini ia juga harus memikirkan tentang keluarganya. Selama hampir dua minggu lebih dia tidak mendengar lagi kabar ayahnya, atau kakak angkat lelakinya. Obito sangat menjaga ketat keamanannya, tidak membiarkan ia mengecap angin segar diluar mension barang sejenak, dikurung dalam ruangan berupa sel penjara dan hanya dibawa ketempat latihan ataupun ruang hukuman. Setiap selesai latihan ia hampir selalu mendapat lima puluh kali cambukan saat melakukan kesalahan atau dipukul dengan ujung tongkat Obito.

Sampai ketika perintah itu diluncurkan. Ia telah siap berbelok arah, membuat Sasuke mengikutinya ke tempat yang tak terjangkau mata-mata sang boss tapi berakhir mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sekarang di sinilah ia, dikurung di tempat entah berantah oleh dua orang pria yang ia kenal.

 _Dan Gaara? Kenapa lelaki itu bisa terseret masalahnya dan Sasori?_

"Kau belum menjelaskan tentang keberadaan kak Gaara, Sasori. Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu?" Bisik Naruto setelah ingat. Sepasang kelereng biru cantik yang berkabut keputusasaan menatap lurus pada Sasori.

 _Ada apa?_

 _Kenapa kau seakan berduka?_

Firasat buruk terbersit dalam benak si pirang. Membuatnya merasa sulit hanya untuk menelan ludah. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, tiba-tiba saja perasaan kehilangan menghinggapi dirinya. Seperti ada lubang kosong tak terlihat di hati. Membuat perih seluruh tubuh bahkan sampai ke ujung jari.

"Sasori.." ia mencoba menguak ke permukaan. Tapi Sasori sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

"Dengar, Naru. Kupikir ini bukan saat yang tepat memberitahumu. Untuk sekarang lebih baik pikirkan kesembuhanmu."

"Ini hanya luka tembak, Sasori. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini. Aku hanya menanyakan kenapa kak Gaara bisa bersamamu? Atau jangan-jangan ada hal penting yang seharusnya kutahu tapi kau sembunyikan?"

"Sudah kubilang, ini bukan saat yang tepat."

Mata Naruto memincing tajam, menyoroti lelaki di sampingnya dengan tidak suka. Sasori bersikap aneh, dan ia tidak suka.  
"Sasori!"

Menggigit bibir bawah dengan kuat, lelaki berambut merah itu menjadi gusar. Kemarahan yang sempat meredup kini mulai terbakar kembali. Mengingat perlakuan sang boss pada bocah coklat yang ia sayangi.

Kiba meninggal, dan polisi menutupi kejadian penembakan itu dengan mengatakan bahwa si bocah merasa tertekan sampai bunuh diri.

 _Shit!_

Tidak akan pernah masuk akal seseorang mati didalam penjara dengan luka tembak sedang dia tak membawa senapan jenis apapun kecuali ada yang menembaknya.

 _Bajingan, Obito!_

"Sasori!" Panggilan bernada keras sukses mengembalikan pikiran si pria. Sejenak mata keduanya bertemu, dan ia menghela napas begitu Naruto telah merubah posisi dengan duduk tegak, siap menerima apapun penjelasannya.  
"Aku tidak yakin kau siap dengan ini, Naruto." Peringatan kembali meluncur, tapi karena memang Naruto adalah sosok keras kepala, gadis itu memilih mengamankan diri dengan meletakkan cangkir di atas meja buffet.

"Aku tidak akan pernah siap jika kau terus menunda-nunda."

"Fine. Tapi setelah ini, kendalikan dirimu okey?"

"Seperti kau tidak mengenalku saja."

Pancaran penuh tekad, si merah dapatkan. Pria berusia lima tahun lebih tua dari Naruto itu menarik nafas panjang, dan memilih menatap pada lantai keramik yang dipijaknya bersama kesepuluh jemari yang saling bertaut. Menolak Naruto untuk melihat ekspresi terlukanya.

"Kiba meninggal." Ucapnya tiba-tiba, tanpa basa basi dan dengan suara jelas terdengar. Naruto sedikit tersentak dan merasa tidak percaya begitu si merah Sasori membuka mulut.

"Apa kau bercanda?!" Jerit si pirang sambil menarik kerah kaus yang Sasori kenakan, mencari kebenaran lewat ekspresi yang si pria tampakkan. Dan tubuhnya merasa lemas detik itu juga, setelah menemukan kebenaran dari binar Jade si lawan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bercanda dengan hal mengerikan seperti itu, Naruto. Kau tahu hubunganku dengan Kiba. Dia mungkin menganggapku pria tua bujangan yang suka foya-foya, tapi bagiku, Kiba adalah adik lelaki yang selalu ingin kulindungi sampai mati."

"..."

"Gaara mengetahui peristiwa itu. Karena dia mendengar kabar penangkapan Kiba, dia langsung menemuiku, tidak ada yang bisa ia mintai keterangan kecuali aku. Saat itu kuceritakan semuanya, tentang pekerjaan kita, masalah kita dan kuminta dia menolongku."

Mati..

Tubuhnya mati rasa, ia tak mau dengar apapun. Ia tak mau dengar hal konyol seperti itu lagi. Tidak dengan kabar sialan yang sekali lagi menorehkan luka pada hatinya.

"Hahaha! Bangsat kau, Sasori!" Layaknya orang gila dia tertawa keras, mencaci maki dengan mulutnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Meski akhirnya air mata tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia tetap tertawa, tawa miris yang menyakitkan telinga.

Semuanya nampak konyol, menyebalkan dengan takdir yang begitu buruk.

 _Sialan.._

 _Bangsat.._

"Ha ha ha..."

"Naruto."

"..." Pandangan safir kembali kosong, tak ada gairah hidup di sana. Bagai patung manekin yang bersedih terlalu dalam.

"Naruto?"

"Pergilah, Sasori. Aku ingin sendiri." Usirnya setelah tawa frustasi mereda. Berganti tangisan tanpa suara yang membuat ia lebih terlihat menyedihkan.

.

.  
.

Ruang makan nampak terang benderang di malam yang gelap gulita. Sasori baru saja menutup pintu kamar si gadis pirangpun langsung diserbu pertanyaan dari pria merah lain yang duduk di meja makan. Menikmati secangkir coklat panas.  
"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Lebih buruk." Derit kaki kursi pada lantai marmer terdengar sesaat. Sasori sedikit menyesali kenapa dia harus mengatakan kenyataan pahit itu sedang Naruto masih dalam kondisi labil. Tapi bagaimanapun mau tidak mau suatu saat Naruto juga akan tahu tentang kematian Kiba.

Dan sekarang dia berencana membawa Naruto kabur dari Konoha sebelum gadis itu melakukan tindakan nekad. Ini mungkin egois, mengingat Kakashi yang tak tahu apapun bisa saja dalam kondisi bahaya karena kemarahan Obito. Tapi, Sasori telah berjanji pada Kiba, untuk melindungi gadis itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Paspor yang kau siapkan, apa bisa digunakan sesegera mungkin?"

"Kau ingin cepat-cepat pergi?"

"Ya, aku harus. Aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa pemikiran Naruto, tapi aku yakin dia bisa saja berbuat nekad."

"Oke, aku mengerti."

.  
.

Ini malam ke empat sejak kematian istri dan calon bayinya. Sejak itu dia tidak pernah merasa bergairah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor, atau mencari tahu kemana perginya komplotan bajingan para bayangan rubah. Dia merasa yakin jika telah mengenai titik vital sang pembunuh, dan dia tidak akan bertahan lama. Tidak ada yang pernah selamat jika sebuah tembakan mengenai jantung, kecuali peluru itu meleset dari target.

Redupnya cahaya di dalam bar membuat suasana malam lebih terasa. Juga sedikitnya pelanggan yang datang sukses menciptakan perasaan sepi yang menghinggapi Sasuke. Pikirannya campur aduk juga perasaannya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar kemarahan ini terlupakan.

Duka yang menggerogoti hatinya seperti ratusan duri yang setiap saat melukai dirinya. Waktu tidak bisa diputar, dan waktu akan terus berjalan dengan rasa sepi seperti ini.

 **Tak!**  
Cawan kecil terbuat dari kayu di letakkan dengan sedikit tenaga di atas meja bar, menciptakan bunyi yang tak begitu berisik. Ia tuang kembali sake dari botol ke dalam cawan, meminumnya sekali teguk dan kemudian melamun kembali.

Kali ini ia memikirkan gadis pirang yang pernah menjadi rekannya. Sudah hampir dua pekan lebih dia tidak menemukan keberadaan gadis itu, dan dia juga belum menghubungi ayah angkatnya. Tepat di hari kecelakaan itu, Kiba meninggal dengan bekas tembakan pada jantung. Dan Sasuke yakin itu bukan sekedar bunuh diri..

Atau mungkin, tebakannya sedari awal memang benar.

"Anda sudah ingin pergi?" Suara salah seorang bartender menghentikan gerakan Sasuke. Dia menoleh sejenak pada paras pria muda yang seumuran dengannya. Sedikit mengangguk kecil sebelum berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sebuah bar yang hanya menyediakan sake tradisional dan tak begitu diminati anak muda. Dia menemukan tempat nyaris sepi itu setelah kematian Sakura, atau saat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

Jalanan Konoha sangat ramai malam ini, membuat Sasuke tidak berminat untuk menyebrangi lautan manusia demi mencapai apartemennya yang baru. Apartemen lusuh yang ia sewa dua hari lalu, terisolir dari tempat-tempat megah dan berada di pinggir kota Konoha. Tempat ia mengurung diri dari segala masalah yang dihadapi.

 **Tap tap tap!**

Langkah kaki bergema di sepanjang lorong gang gedung-gedung tua yang tinggi. Menciptakan lagu sendu yang hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri. Kecipak basah terdengar sesekali ketika kakinya menginjak kubangan air yang keruh, dan sedikit terciprat pada sepatu _pantofel_.

Seharusnya dia sendirian di sini, seharusnya tidak ada orang lain yang melewati tempat ini karena kurangnya pencahayaan dan busuknya bau sampah di sepanjang jalan lorong. Tapi Sasuke mendengar langkah kaki kecil tak jauh di belakang, seolah mengikuti dan mengawasi Sasuke.

Berkelok di tikungan yang tajam, ia bersembunyi di balik bayangan. Dan keluar begitu sosok dengan mantel yang menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga kepala belakangnya itu melewatinya.

Keduanya berdiri dengan tenang, Sasuke semakin merasa yakin dia bukanlah orang biasa karena sikap tenang yang diperlihatkan meski ada ujung pistol menyentuh bekalang kepala yang tertutup tudung mantel itu.

"Siapa kau? Aku yakin kau punya urusan denganku kalau sampai kemari." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Mata hitamnya berkilat tajam di balik bayangan dinding gedung.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok itu berbalik menghadap padanya. Membuat si lelaki berambut hitam semakin memincing untuk memastikan identitas si sosok. Kepalanya tertutup tudung mantel hitam yang besar, ia mengenakan celana bahan yang mencapai mata kaki. Tinggi sosok itu mengingatkan ia pula pada gadis pirang yang ikut menjadi bahan pikirannya.

Tak lama berselang tudung mantel di turunkan perlahan. Menampilkan kilau shafir gelap yang di sentuh cahaya bulan temaram. Juga helaian pirang panjang yang dikuncir asal. Sasuke menahan nafas begitu tahu sosok itu benar Naruto.  
Ia turunkan pistol yang sempat ia todongkan, dan melangkah pelan demi mencapai pipi bergaris si gadis dengan sentuhan ringan. Seakan tak percaya bahwa gadis itu telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto.." bisiknya tertahan. Napasnya memburu karena menahan debaran jantung yang terpacu karena kebahagian. Setidaknya orang yang ia anggap berharga masih ada yang selamat. Setidaknya ia masih mempunyai alasan untuk menjalani hidupnya, walau sang istri tidak lagi ada bersama dengan dia.

Cahaya bulan meredup, dan dunia seakan lebih gelap begitu awan besar melintas dan menghalangi akses cahaya. Dan itu tidak membuat Sasuke luput mengamati setiap ekspresi pesakitan yang terlukis pada paras Naruto, membuat Sasuke iba dan meraih gadis itu dalam pelukan erat.

Pasti si pirang telah mengetahui kabar kematian Kiba, pasti dia merasa berat melepaskan kepergian kakaknya. Dan tak mampu kembali pada ayahnya karena alasan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke telah mengambil kesimpulannya.

"Naruto.." bisik Sasuke sekali lagi. Tak melihat bahwa Naruto menahan perasaannya untuk tidak tenggelam dalam perasaan nyaman.

Sejak awal Naruto menyukai Sasuke, bukan sebatas seorang rekan pada rekannya. Melainkan suka sebagai gadis pada pria. Tangan kanannya bergerak, menyambut pelukan pria itu dengan menyentuh punggung tegap berbalut jaket kulit hitam. Sepasang kelopaknya terpejam, berat namun terlihat jelas dia tengah berusaha melepaskan sedikit ketakutannya. Lagipula ia memang berniat menemui Sasuke untuk mengatakan hal penting.

Merasa cukup, tangan kurus si gadis memisahkan mereka. Namun Sasuke yang tidak ingin cepat berakhir, lebih mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Naruto sedikit merintih karena luka pada dada kiri terasa berdenyut.

"Sasuke." Panggil si pirang setengah mendesis

"Tidak, Naruto. Biarkan seperti ini sejenak." Kepala hitam menyeruak masuk ke perbatasan leher dan bahu. Menghidu aroma khas yang si gadis keluarkan, nampak rakus dengan nafas memburu. Tangan kiri si pria semakin erat meraih pinggang ramping, dan kanan turun pada saku celananya sendiri, meraih benda metal yang dingin.

Posisi itu tetap sama sampai beberapa menit lamanya. Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk, dia tidak punya waktu lagi karena Sasori pasti bisa menemukannya kapanpun. Ia meninggalkan tempat persembunyian sudah hampir setengah hari, mencari waktu yang tepat bertatap muka dengan calon sarjana hukum muda yang memeluknya saat ini. Tujuannya jelas, dia ingin Sasuke menghentikan semuanya, dia ingin Sasuke membantu dia agar lepas dari rasa bersalah ini, dan berharap bisa bertemu Kiba.

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, Sasuke." Bisikan pelan memulai percakapan. Sasuke yang sudah tahu sama sekali tak melepas pelukannya, justru dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan itu.

"Sshht.. jangan katakan."

"Sasu..!" Kelereng biru membulat lebar. Rasa perih yang menyayat terasa di perutnya, juga lelehan cairan merah kental yang langsung membasahi pakaiannya. Ia mendesis, merintih dengan tubuh yang lemas dan nafas memburu. Tak menyangka sama sekali Sasuke menusukkan belati kecil ditengah pelukan mereka.

"Sa. Sasu.. akh!" Tubuh kecil nyaris merosot, tapi tertahan karena Sasuke memegangnya erat sekali. Lelaki yang tengah berduka itu mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan ekspresi sedih yang membuat Naruto sekali lagi merasa kaget.

Uchiha muda itu menangis..

"Sekarang Kyuubi telah mati, dendamku atas Sakura telah terpenuhi." Suara pelan Naruto tangkap, ucapan yang Sasuke lontarkan terasa menusuk hatinya.

 _Jadi Sasuke sudah tahu?_

 _Sasuke berniat membunuhnya tanpa mendengar penjelasannya?_

Ia menggeleng pelan. _Tidak bisa!_ Jeritnya dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa mati tanpa memberitahu Sasuke tentang keburukan Obito. Pria itu harus ditangkap, agar kematiannya bisa tenang. Dan agar ayahnya aman dari ancaman.

Disisa- sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, gadis pirang meraih jaket bagian depan Sasuke. Menatap dengan sorot mata keputusan asaan. Ketika suara yang ingin ia keluarkan menjadi tersendat-sendat.

Mengetahui gestur yang Naruto perlihatkan, Sasuke meraih pipi si pirang, mengelusnya perlahan penuh perasaan.  
"Sshht, tenanglah, kau akan kehilangan banyak darah jika banyak bergerak. Aku tidak berniat membunuhmu, aku hanya sedang membunuh Kyuubi di dalam kepalaku. Sekarang kau adalah Naruto. Hanya Naruto."

"Ahh.." Belati kecil dicabut, si pirang yang sudah tidak mampu menahan kesadarannyapun memejam mata. Dan pasrah begitu kegelapan yang ia benci mulai menyelimuti.

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Massashi Kishimoto_  
 ** _Numb_** _by Broke bee_  
 ** _Warn :_** _Saya tidak menjamin sebuah kesempurnaan dalam fiksi ini. Tapi jika kalian berkenan dan merasa ada yang kurang baik dalam penulisan ataupun ingin sekedar menyampaikan perasaan maka silahkan sampaikan lewat 'review'_  
 ** _Thankyou!_**

 ** _._**

 **Duak!**

Kepalan tangan mengenai lapisan pintu mobil, menciptakan suara pukulan yang keras. Beberapa pejalan kaki sesekali melirik ke asal suara demi melihat dua orang pemuda yang berdiri di samping mobil biru dongker dengan penampilan kacau.  
"Sial." Umpat salah satunya.

Gaara, pemuda lain pemilik mobil menghela napas berat. Merasa kesal karena pencarian mereka berbuah kesia-siaan.

" _Hell_ , Sas. Kita belum makan seharian ini, sebaiknya kembali saja." Celetuk si Sabaku muda. Sepasang _zamrud_ miliknya menyorot lelah pada jalanan kota yang ramai.

Naruto kabur dari tempat mereka sebelum subuh, dan sekarang, setelah hampir mencapai tengah malam gadis itu belum juga ditemukan. Mereka kalang kabut, selain karena banyak anak buah Obito di luar sana, si pirang juga dalam kondisi tidak baik. Luka tembak yang nyaris mengenai jantungnya juga belum tertutup dengan benar. Ditambah lagi, si Putri angkat Hatake bisa saja melakukan hal nekad yang berbahaya atau mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

Sasori mengerang keras, kepalanya sudah terasa pening dan seakan mau pecah. Seharusnya dia tidak terlena, meski rencananya sekarang mereka berdua akan keluar dari Konoha tapi tetap saja harusnya ia tetap mengetatkan penjagaan.

"Bajingan!" Umpatnya ke sekian kali.

Gaara yang melihat seperti apa kacaunya Sasori karena rasa khawatir memutar mata dengan bosan. "Teruslah mengumpat, aku jamin dia tidak akan pernah ditemukan."

"..."

"Kita kembali saja, setelah istirahat, besok kita cari lagi." Lanjut si Sabaku kalem. Dari ujung mata, dia dapat melihat Sasori dengan penyamarannya tengah menatap satu titik dengan serius. Seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu, atau sebuah rencana gila.

Sayang sekali, otak Gaara tidak di desain untuk menjadi kriminal dan hal gila seperti melacak orang.  
"Gaara." Panggil si Akasuna setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Hmm?"

"Kupikir sebaiknya sampai di sini saja." Tubuh tegap diputar sembilan puluh derajat, menghadap pada pria yang mungkin dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Yang berdiri bersandar pada badan mobil dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada. Angkuh, tapi menyedihkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Alis merah _maroon_ terangkat. Tak memahami ke arah mana ucapan Sasori mengarah.

"Begini. Aku sangat berterimakasih kau sudah membantuku dan Naruto. Kau berikan kami tempat bersembunyi dan membantuku mencari cara keluar dari sini."

" _Hey-hey_ , jangan bicara begitu, aku risih mendengarnya." Sahut Gaara cepat. Salah satu kelingkingnya terangkat untuk mengorek lubang telinganya yang entah kenapa terasa gatal.

"Aku serius, bajingan!"

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku membantumu bukan tanpa alasan. Kiba adalah rekan kerjaku, dan Naruto juga pernah menjadi cinta pertamaku. Jadi jangan terlalu banyak berterimakasih. Aku melakukannya karena urusan pribadi."

"Apa?"

 _Apa maksud Gaara adalah, dia ingin Naruto melihat usahanya menolong? Hee, pria yang romantis. Atau dungu._

" _Fine_ , terserah kau saja. Intinya mulai sekarang aku akan bergerak sendiri. Kau tidak perlu membantuku lagi karena ini bukanlah urusanmu." Lanjut si Akasuna. Dia dengan akrab menepuk bahu lebar Gaara dan melenggang pergi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban yang mungkin saja akan Gaara lontarkan. "Aku tidak ingin melibatkan banyak orang dan berakhir mati percuma. Dah!"

Tubuh jangkung terbalut kaus singlet dan celana tiga perempat itu pergi jauh. _Wig_ hitamnya bergerak pelan seirama dengan langkah kaki yang lebar. Gaara tercenung di tempat, tetap mengawasi punggung itu sampai hilang di telan lautan manusia.

"Di manapun kau berada, semoga Tuhan selalu menyertaimu, Naruto."

.

.  
.

" _Uhh.. huff.._ " rintihan pelan terdengar di dalam sebuah kamar. Dari seorang gadis yang terbaring lemas di atas kasur. Seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan basah terkena keringat, kaus tipis tersingkap sebatas bawah dada, memperlihatkan luka menganga akibat tusukan belati.

Tangan putih seorang pria dengan cekatan memberi pertolongan pertama. Tersenyum miris kala melihat bekas luka lain yang bagai tato permanen dan tak akan pernah hilang. Ia yakin bekas itu dari luka cambukan, yang begitu banyak dan hampir tak menyisakan ruang untuk kulit yang seharusnya lembut khas wanita.

Rintihan semakin terdengar keras, begitu kapas yang dibasahi alkohol menyentuh permukaan yang menganga. Sasuke, pria berkulit seputih porselain ikut menggeretakkan gigi, seolah dia dapat merasakan perihnya si gadis.

Setelah selesai, ia menutupi luka dengan kapas baru dan kain kasa. Dilanjutkan membuka baju si pirang yang tak sadarkan diri untuk dibasuh. Tidak ada rasa malu, tidak ada pula gairah sebagaimana pria melihat tubuh wanita. Yang ada hanyalah kemarahan dan simpati saat menemukan bekas bekas luka yang lebih banya tercetak di setiap jengkal kulit punggung dan tubuh bagian depan.

Sekali lihat Sasuke tahu Naruto mengalami hari-hari yang sulit. Latihan keras dan perlakuan yang kejam. _Jadi seperti inilah cara para bayangan rubah itu ditempa?_ Pikir Uchiha itu prihatin.

Gerakan tangan dengan waslap basah berhenti sejenak di atas dahi, menyentuhkan ujung ibu jari pada kulit sawo matang yang terasa panas. Sasuke termenung, melihat betapa wajah ini telah banyak berubah. Oleh keputusasaan, kekecewaan juga kesedihan. Gadis yang dulu begitu kuat dan tahan banting, kini tak lebih seperti bocah lemah yang tak mampu melakukan apapun.

"Hei, bocah. Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, kau membuatku terus memikirkanmu. Bahkan untuk sejenak aku melupakan istriku sendiri." Bisik si pria pelan, tidak berharap Naruto mampu mendengar perkataannya.

Begitu selesai mengganti pakaian si pirang, ia lantas segera membawa baju penuh darah Naruto untuk dibawa ke tong sampah. Mencuci baju berlubang hanya akan menghabiskan listrik dan uang, lebih baik ia membelikan yang baru, mungkin besok pagi dia bisa menyempatkan diri mencari gantinya.

Sampai di dapur, lelaki itu baru menyadari bahwa dirinya pun teramat lengket dengan keringat juga darah, merasa tidak nyaman, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersantai, karena ia tidak yakin bisa tertidur saat ada seorang gadis asing di rumahnya. Terlebih, gadis yang sudah menyita perhatiannya.

.

Diwaktu yang sama, mansion Obito terlihat lebih suram dari biasanya. Meskipun banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di sana. Mungkin karena kemarahan Obito membuat atmosfer di sekitar mansion dua kali lipat lebih menyeramkan.

Kabuto mengawasi tiap gerak gerik si tuan, bagaimana bahu itu tegang dan wajah yang begitu datar. Di depan mereka ada beberapa anak buah Obito yang siap menerima perintah, termasuk Kimimaro. Seorang penyusup handal yang membunuh saudara angkat Kyuubi. Pemuda ambisius yang suka mencari muka di depan sang tuan.  
"Ada kabar tentang Kyuubi?" Ucapan dingin mengalihkan fokus Kabuto. Pria dengan setelah jas pelayan formal membungkuk dengan tangan kanan menyentuh dada kiri, sebagai formalitas mengungkap rasa hormat.

"Belum, tuan. Kami memang menemukan hal ganjil dalam daftar penerbangan ke Olttogakure pagi ini. Tapi sampai pesawat lepas landas, dua orang itu tidak muncul."

 **Pyar!** Gelas kaca dilepar dengan geram, kemarahan Obito sedikit membuat beberapa anak buahnya menyingkir. Raut keras jelas nampak karena kemarahannya telah mencapai batas.

Kabuto kembali berdiri tegak, sedikit mengangkat alis ketika si bocah Kimimaro maju dengan tingkah sok kesal.  
"Tuan, kenapa anda sangat marah hanya karena kepergian bocah tengik itu?! Kami bisa melakukan tugas bayangan rubah bahkan lebih baik dari pada mereka!" Seru si bocah.

Obito merespon, mata yang sehitam arang beralih memandang Kimimaro dengan datar.

"Aku yakin si pirang itu sudah mati di tengah jalan! Semua orang juga melihat anak kepala polisi itu menembaknya di bagian jantung!" Dengusan penuh cela dikeluarkan kasar. Sejak dulu, pemuda dengan rambut keperakan itu tidak menyukai keberadaan Kyuubi. Gadis berbakat yang selalu ditatap dengan bangga oleh sang tuan. Yang tidak pernah bisa ia kalahkan.

Dan sekarang, setelah dia berhasil menggantikan posisi Sky, membunuh kakak si kyuubi dan menyusup ke kepolisian, sang tuan masih saja memandang Kyuubi dengan sama. Meskipun gadis itu telah berkhianat.

"Apa kau bilang?" Pertanyaan bernada tenang terlontar. Kimimaro yang telah dilanda kemarahan juga kecemburuan dengan congkak mengulangi perkataannya.

"Dia sudah mati, tuan. Tidak ada gunanya mencari seogok mayat yang sudah menjadi tanah! Aku yakin, Sky pasti telah membuat upacara pemakaman seminggu yang lalu."

Biru pucat bertemu hitam arang. Ada sedikit kilat kemarahan tak berdasar yang si pemuda perak tangkap dari sepasang mata tajam tuannya. Dan itu terbukti ketika dengan cepat sebuah ujung pistol yang dingin mengarah pada wajahnya. Membuat ia menahan nafas.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu di hadapanku, Kimimaro." Seringai kejam tercetak. Semua yang melihat seketika itu menahan napas. Termasuk Sean, salah satu bayangan rubah yang masih setia pada Obito.

"Tu, tuan.. Anda tidak bermaksud.."

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, dua peluru telah bersarang di dahi putih itu. Mencabut nyawanya dengan cepat dan bersimbah darah.

Obito menatap mayat yang tergeletak dilantai dengan tanpa ekspresi. Sedikit menggerakkan tangan sebagai tanda bahwa ia ingin kekacauan ini dibereskan.

Diikuti sang tangan kanan, lelaki berusia kepala empat melenggang pergi menuju kamar pribadi.

.

"Tinggalkan proyek itu, Kabuto. Buat tim untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuubi. Dia tidak akan mati semudah yang Kimimaro katakan. Dan bawa dia hidup-hidup padaku."

"Baik, tuan." Ia telah lama mengabdi pada sang tuan, tidak sulit baginya menyadari nada khawatir dalam suara Obito.

Tatapan sayu dari batu arang terarah di balik jendela kamar yang gelap. Kelelahan.  
Sebelum si tangan kanan keluar kamar, dia menyempatkan diri mengambil selimut tebal. Dan menyampirkannya dipunggung yang semakin tua.

"Saya melihat hal yang berbeda dari tuan hari ini." Ujar si tangan kanan penuh ketenangan.

"..."

"Saya melihat, anda mengkhawatirkan Kyuubi, bukan sebagai majikan. Melainkan seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan putrinya." Lanjutnya saat sang tuan sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Diamlah, Kabuto. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Membungkuk singkat, Kabuto Yakushi-pun lantas meninggalkan ruangan. Membiarkan tuannya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

.  
.

.  
Kelompok sawo matang terbuka perlahan, dan berkedip beberapa kali sebagai refleks untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya ruangan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas, sedikit panas pada bagian luka tusuk yang telah tertutup kapas dan kain kasa. Sebelum ia dapat menggerakkan tubuh, kelereng biru cerahnya memindai seluruh ruangan. Merasa asing karena ia ingat telah terluka parah di dalam pelukan Sasuke, rasanya mustahil ia dapat selamat dari maut untuk ke dua kali.

Ruangan kamar yang ia tempati hanya berukuran kurang lebih 2 kali 3 meter, dinding-dindingnya berwarna putih kusam, sebagian dipojok bagian atas ruangan telah ditumbuhi lumut. Di sampingnya ada sebuah meja kecil berwarna coklat, berurutan bersama lemari kecil yang menghadap padanya. Bau apeg ruangan menandakan bila kamar ini jarang di sambangi, tidak dirawat.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, menetralkan getaran kedua tangan yang merespon perih dan panas ketika dia berusaha mendudukkan diri. Tapi berakhir jatuh kembali di atas kasur.  
" _Well_ , aku baru saja ingin menahanmu bangun. Lukamu masih basah, sebaiknya jangan banyak bergerak atau itu akan terbuka kembali." Suara bariton bersamaan tertutupnya pintu kamar mengalihkan fokus si pirang.

Ia melihat Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang tanpa atasan. Dikedua tangannya, dua buah plastik hitam berayun pelan.  
"Perkiraanku meleset, seharusnya kau bangun malam nanti."

"Sasuke.."

Gemerisik plastik menjadi jawaban, lelaki yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari si pirang mengambil duduk di samping pasien. Sibuk membuka kantong yang baru saja ia letakkan di atas meja dan mengeluarkan se-cup bubur yang tertutup alumunium voil.  
"Aku akan menyuapimu, kita bicara nanti saja."

"Soal istrimu.. _aku minta maaf._." Gerakan tangan terhenti seketika, sorot mata kelam Sasuke mengarah tepat pada raut kepayahan si pirang. Dia mengerti mengapa Naruto meminta maaf padanya. Tapi ucapan itu sedikit membuat perasaannya kacau. Naruto memang Kyuubi, itu sudah tertebak dengan adanya kasus Kiba, hanya saja dia sangat marah karena si gadis seolah mengatakannya terang-terangan. Yang jujur saja, Sasuke tak mau mengakuinya.

Bibir tebal digigit kecil, sambil mengatur diri agar tetap tenang, lelaki duda itu kembali menyodorkan sesendok bubur hangat di depan mulut Naruto. "Buka mulutmu." Tuturnya cepat.

Dan sore hari itu Sasuke habiskan untuk merawat si bocah pirang.

.  
.

 _"Jadi.. bukankah kau sudah tidak menganggapku 'tangan bayangan'? Lalu darimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan?"_

 _"Kiba Hatake. Awalnya, dugaanku dia adalah umpan untuk mengalihkan perhatian kami, para polisi. Kupikir kau terlalu terpuruk dan memilih pergi. Tapi, aku semakin curiga karena kau tidak pernah ada kabar sampai bayangan rubah beraksi. Di kejadian itu, menewaskan istri juga calon bayiku. Tapi di tempat lain, Kiba dikabarkan mati tertembak. Tidak ada satupun penjaga yang sadar ada penyusup diantara polisi, mungkin karena saat itu kantor tengah kacau jadi mereka dengan mudah masuk untuk menjalankan pembunuhan. Ah, Kecuali.."_

 _"Kecuali?"_

 _".. ada yang mempersilahkan masuk. Sebagian polisi adalah anak buah paling setia milik ayahku, dan sebagian lagi tidak pernah menyukai kepemimpinannya. Sudah biasa bila dalam satu kantor ada tiga kubu yang menempati. Kubu yang menentang, kubu yang setia, dan kubu netral. Aku curiga jika pembunuhan itu telah direncanakan. Dan yang menjadi pokok pemikiranku adalah.._

 __Kenapa Kiba harus dibunuh?"_

 _"Tepat sekali. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, Kiba adalah bagian penting dari rencana musuh, tapi itu mustahil, karena menurut data pribadi yang ia miliki. Bocah itu hanya anak kuliahan biasa, membuka usaha bengkel bersama temannya, dan sebagian besar waktu dia habiskan bersantai. Aku juga telah menghubungi rekan kerjanya, dan aku semakin yakin dia bukan hal yang penting untuk urusan 'kriminalitas'. Maka kusimpulkan bila Kiba berada di kategori ke dua, yaitu digunakan sebagai alat pengancam. Artinya bila dia seorang 'alat', maka orang yang diancam adalah yang terdekat dan penting entah bagi mereka atau pihak yang mereka anggap merugikan. Secara otomatis, pikiranku tertuju pada pengakuanmu tentang paman, kemarahanmu yang tersembunyi saat melihat polisi. juga kecurigaanku tentang penghasilanmu yang rancu. Karena itulah aku semakin yakin bahwa Kiba digunakan untuk mengancammu, Naruto. Anak buah kesayangan tuan, salah satu bayangan rubah."_

 _"Kenapa aku?"_

 _"Well, karena kau memintaku menyelidiki Paman. Dan begitu yakin kalau ada hal mencurigakan di perusahaan Paman."_

 _"Aku hanya menyuruhmu menyelidiki seorang pembenci bangsawan, aku tidak menyebut nama."_

 _"Ah, pokoknya seperti itu saja! Jangan banyak membantah, instingku selalu benar tahu!"_

 _"Meh!"_

.

Gemericik air terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi, Naruto termangu di bawah guyuran air shower. Ia sudah mendengar alasan bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengetahui identitasnya walau pria itu telah ia yakinkan bahwa Kyuubi bukanlah dia. Si pirang pikir, sepertinya ia terlalu meremehkan Sasuke.

Sudah hampir empat hari dia tinggal di apartemen baru milik si duda. Disembunyikan dari banyak orang tanpa diperbolehkan keluar rumah. Selama empat hari itu pula Sasuke nampak sibuk menghubungi seseorang. Sesekali keluar di jam malam dan kembali keesokan harinya. Tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sampai-sampai setiap pulang selalu menekuk wajah.

"Naru!" Pintu kamar mandi di ketuk. Yang dipanggil sedikit melirik pada asal suara. Bukannya cepat menanggapi ia malah memutar mati kran shower, menarik handuk asal kemudian memakai pakaiannya dengan sembarang.

"Ya?" Sahutnya setelah membuka pintu. Dia melihat Sasuke telah rapi dengan jaket _Levis_ dan topi hitam.

"Bersiaplah. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

.  
.

.

Tempat yang mereka datangi bukan kantor, dan bukan pula sebuah rumah hunian. Hanya gedung besar dengan plang besi bertuliskan ' **co karaoke** ' di depan pintu masuk. Menurut Sasuke, pembicaraan ini lebih aman bila dilakukan di tempat tak wajar, selain tak disangka-sangka, jaminan keamanan __sedikit_ -lebih terjamin. Karaoke punya ruangan kedap suara, bersifat privasi, dan hanya diawasi dengan kamera cctv. Pembicaraan apapun tentunya tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar, kecuali ada seseorang yang membawa masuk alat penyadap.  
Jika Sasuke memperhitungkan tentang keamanan, maka artinya pembicaraan ini sangatlah penting (bersifat rahasia).

Langkah kaki terbalut celana panjang berwarna hijau dengan corak hitam pada bagian lutut itu tidak tergesa-gesa, mengikuti dengan sabar bak seekor anak itik bersama ibunya. Kedua bola mata dengan iris biru mengedar keseluruh tempat yang dilewati, menghitung angka-angka pada pintu dan sesekali mengintip dari balik jendela kaca di tengah bagian atas pintu masuk. Ia bersiul, atau menyeringai kecil kala matanya menangkap pemandangan romantis semi nafsu di dalamnya. Tidak menyangka kalau pelakunya masih di bawah umurnya.

Terlalu asik dengan permainan mengintip, ia tidak sadar bila Sasuke telah berhenti, dan membuatnya menabrak punggung lebar si raven sampai terpantul. Semerbak bau parfum khas lelaki itupun tercium seketika, dengan aroma yang lebih pekat. Menciptakan rona merah di pipi bergaris si pirang. Mata biru cantiknya sempat bersirobak dengan si hitam jelaga sebelum keduanya memilih masuk ke ruangan nomor 105.

"Sasuke-sama!" Sapa tiga orang yang baru si pirang sadari telah berada di dalam. Berdiri berjajar di depan sofa sejenak dan kembali duduk ketika Sasuke memilih sofa yang paling ujung.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Duduklah." Alas sofa ditepuk pelan, Naruto tidak tahu apa harus menerima perintah itu atau tidak. Pasalnya, ia mulai merasakan kembali bibit-bibit cinta kala melihat Sasuke berpenampilan kasual dengan jaket Levis juga celana tiga perempat berwarna coklat tua. Khas anak muda.

Jantungnya terus saja terpompa cepat kala mereka berdua berdekatan atau terkadang tanpa sengaja saling bersentuhan. Alih-alih wajah datar, dia hampir selalu menampilkan raut canggung.

Kembali lagi pada Sasuke, yang masih menepuk sofa tepat di sisi tubuh. Memberi isyarat agar si bocah blonde segera mengambil tempat sebelum memulai acara mereka.

Tidak ada pilihan, Narutopun mulai mendudukkan diri. Sejenak dia menahan nafas begitu tangan kanan Sasuke memeluk bahunya. "Tidak perlu tegang, mereka teman-temanku. Dia, Karin, satu-satunya wanita yang tidak doyan denganku. yang rambutnya ubanan itu pacarnya, Suigetsu, dan di sampingmu ini, si pria raksasa Juugo."

"Sas, rambutku tidak ubanan." Sahut si rambut putih jengah. Dia sedikit merotasi bola matanya sebelum tangan Karin memukul kepalanya.  
"Sopanlah sedikit, Sui."

Keduanya saling cek cok beberapa saat, dan berhenti ketika Naruto dan Juugo saling berjabat tangan berkenalan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapatnya. Karin, beri aku informasi tentang pekerjaanmu!"

.

"Jadi maksudmu, selain sebagian laba perusahaan yang dialihkan untuk dana pembangunan, kau tidak dapatkan apapun yang mencurigakan? Apapun?"

Sulit dipercaya, Paman Obito ternyata begitu rapi menyimpan 'pekerjaannya'. Dia tidak membiarkan seorangpun mengendus rencana yang entah apapun itu. Tapi pasti ada celah bukan?

"Kalian mencari data pemasukan hasil dari para bayangan rubah?" Celetuk Naruto seraya mengerutkan dahi merasa heran. "Jika kalian mencarinya di laporan laba rugi perusahaan juga tidak akan pernah ketemu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke melirik dengan tertarik, melihat si blonde menjadi lebih serius.

"Namanya dokumen perencanaan dan pembangunan rumah susun. Selain mencangkup rencana pembangunan, dari pembuatan gedung, banyaknya dana yang dibutuhkan, waktu pemasukan, sumber pendapatan, dan banyaknya dana yang sudah digunakan. Kau juga bisa gunakan itu sebagai bukti bahwa Obito yang menggerakkan para bayangan rubah."

"Jadi, kau tahu dimana buku itu berada?" Kali ini Suigetsu mulai menimpali. Kesepuluh jemarinya saling bertaut dengan tatapan lurus pada si blonde.

"Markas."

"Apa?"

"Markas kami, tempat semua para anak buah dikumpulkan. Tempat dimana kami semua ditempa dari kecil sampai sekarang. Mansion tua di tengah hutan. Tidak ada yang sadar di sana ada sebuah mansion besar yang cukup luas. Tempat itu paling sering ditinggali Obito. Di sana pulalah Kabuto mengurusi segala hal milik tuannya." Balas si blonde tenang. Kedua matanya menerawang, mengingat kembali bentuk bangunan itu juga tempat dimana dia mengorbankan banyak darah serta keringat untuk berlatih keras.

"Kau bilang di sana tempat kalian ditempa? Apa itu sejenis latihan ilegal yang diikuti anak dibawah umur?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Anak-anak terlantar, miskin, dan tanpa orang tua kebanyakan akan dibawa ke sana. Dilatih untuk menjadi kuat dan berakhir sebagai bodyguard. Tapi Obito lebih senang menamai mereka, Ksatria bunga."

"Wow." Suigetsu berkomentar takjub. Dia menyeringai kecil, dan cukup senang karena menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. "Dia membuat pasukannya sendiri. Hebat sekali, kalau sudah seperti ini, dia bisa jadi Raja kapan saja. Tinggal membuat rakyat memihak padanya dan BUM! Berkuasalah dia~."

"Benar. Aku jadi berfikir, kebanyakan para bangsawan senang memperkaya diri, dan membiarkan para rakyat semakin miskin. Keadaan itu menjadi celah bagi Obito menjalankan rencananya. Jika dipikir lagi, rumah susun yang dibangun pasti untuk mengambil hati rakyat, dan Naruto bilang anak-anak terlantar dijadikan 'ksatria'. Ini bisa ditarik kesimpulan bahwa dia sedang menuju pemberontakan. Dan kalau sampai kerajaan tahu, hukumannya bisa lebih buruk dari penjara." Jelas Juugo.

Naruto yang mendengar jadi terdiam. Dia pernah mendengar tentang rencana menggulingkan raja, tapi dia sama sekali tak berniat membawanya ke permukaan. Seburuk apapun Obito, _blonde_ itu masih yakin bahwa jauh di dasar hatinya, tuan seorang yang penyayang. Naruto hanya sebatas ingin berhenti, dan menghentikan usaha Obito menemui ajalnya. Bagaimanapun, kerajaan tidak akan mudah dilawan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat bergerak. Sebelum masalah ini terendus pihak kerajaan, kita harus lebih dulu melumpuhkan usahanya. Sui, kita buat rencana." Putus Sasuke kemudian, sebuah tekad nampak jelas di parasnya yang tampan.

Keputusan itu juga sepertinya sedikit banyak membuat hati Naruto lega. Karena bila kekepolisian yang lebih dulu menyelesaikannya, setidaknya Obito masih bisa hidup lebih lama, walaupun berada di dalam penjara.

" _Fine_ , aku akan membantu kalian. Anggap saja aku seorang informan, jadi jangan segan tanyakan apapun."

.  
.

 ** _to be continue_**

 ** _Hay, guys.. para pembaca di Ff.._**

 ** _apa kabar semua? hehe, karena punya watty, jd ff-nya terlantar deh. Numb udah mau tamat kalau di watty, silahkan mampir kapan2 ya, yang berkenan aja tehehehe.._**

 ** _yah, ini no edit lagi. soalnya mumpung bisa buka ff, dan sinyalnya agak bersahabat.._**

 ** _dan balasan review buat_**

 ** _I : Jawabannya udah di atas ya pren.. hehe atau kalau masih bingung, silahkan PM saya. kekekeke_**

 ** _D : Jawabannya tepat semua deh hehehe_**

 ** _kaizukainaho07 : ini udah dilanjut ya, maaf ngakar di sini. tapi di watty udah sampai chap 6.. hehe_**

 ** _okey, makasih banyak semua. semoga tidak membingungkan. kalau iya, berarti kita sama. karena saya juga bingung, pusing, meriang.. wkwkwk tapi nggak ileran kok, tenang aja._**

 ** _kayaknya itu dulu deh, akun saya di watty namanya Broke010_**

 ** _makasih semua,_**

 ** _salam hangat, Broke._**


End file.
